Podremos Empezar de Nuevo?
by TefyHatake
Summary: Después de los eventos en Nueva York, después de un par de heridas y tiempo, mucho tiempo tras ver en las noticias, preocupada por su hermano y el hombre que una vez amo, Claire Llama, quizá el tiempo curo las heridas para poder verle de nuevo, quizá no... /CLEON/ POST-Vendeta/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Resident Evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Capcom.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este fic está situado, finalizando los hechos de Resident Evil Vendeta, tomando hechos de Resident Evil 6 y su saga. Podría contener ¡Spoiler! sin más espero disfrutes la lectura.

* * *

 **Podemos Empezar de Nuevo**

 **Capítulo** **Uno:**

 **Azares del destino**

 **.**

 **2014, Nueva York.**

 **Apartamento de Claire Redfield.**

 **.**

Inquieto, sin poder conciliar el sueño, Leon se movía de un lado a otro, incómodo, había intentado de todo para dormir, sin conseguirlo, llevaba horas observado el girar de las aspas del ventilador en el techo, sin mucho resultado, un bufido de impaciencia salió de sus labios, al culpar la causa de su insomnio, de ninguna manera se trataba la excitación producto de aquel mensaje lo impedía conciliar el sueño, por el contrario se trataba de los efectos de este y la batalla campal de pensamientos en su cabeza, que no daban tregua.

Si era honesto ansiaba, encontrarse con aquella espía que desde el incidente terrorista en China había desaparecido como si la tierra se la tragase, sin duda había aprovechado muy bien el hecho de ser dada por muerta por la alianza y sus demás organizaciones, claro el no había tenido el valor para negarlo, como hacerlo después de aquello.

Aun recordaba el sabor de sus labios, la calidez de su cuerpo, la seductora forma en la que ella pronunciaba su nombre, después de todos esos años, pese a las mentiras y problemas en los que lo había terminado envuelto, aún le pensaba y aquello le consternó más que a nada. No podía permitírselo, no, porque temía fallarle la persona más dulce e incondicional que tenía en su vida, la chica pelirroja que con una de sus dulces sonrisas alegraba sus días más grises, esa misma que ahora yacía completamente dormida al otro lado de la cama y se hacía llamar su compañera.

Cansado, sintiendo sus respiración ahogarle, decidió tomar asiento, contemplando, el piso de mármol bajo sus pies descalzos, se debatió sobre lo que debía hacer. Tomando el teléfono celular, sobre la mesa de noche releyó el misterioso mensaje que estaba seguro provenía de ella.

" _Media noche, hotel Four Season, habitación 324…tú sabes quién soy"._

El rubio leyó aquella línea una y otra vez, debatiéndose sobre si responder a él o eliminarlo de una vez por todas, preguntándose qué haría si no ¿y si respondía? A qué tipo de líos le conduciría esta vez, y tras pensar en una solución, que a su parecer era simple pero justa guiado por la curiosidad, respondió aquel mensaje con simple "ahí estaré".

Sabía que no era de ninguna manera correcto, lo que estaba por hacer huir de la cama de tu pareja para verse con otra mujer a la media noche, no era de ninguna manera aceptable, pero esperaba poder despejar sus dudas, esas que habían crecido en su pecho desde el primer momento tras aquel ataque en Tall Oaks, no era justo que por su egoísmo, dudas e indecisión, lastimase dos corazones entre ellos el de la persona más importante en su vida. Su mejor amiga.

Debía aclarar sus sentimientos antes de continuar, con alguno de su caminos, no solo por él, si no por el bien de ambos, su gran idea: debía encontrase con Ada esa misma noche, dejar los puntos sobre la mesa y aclarar sus sentimientos que desde Raccon City había permanecido en pausa, al final de la noche si ella los aceptaba, y seguía dentro de su ser aquel policía enamorado, estaba dispuesto a dejar todo y empezar de cero, hablaría con Claire, eso no evitaría que fuese doloroso para ambos, pero terminaría las cosas bien, le dejaría seguir su vida, sin el estorbando de por medio. Quizá después de un tiempo ambos terminarían riendo de aquello, por el contrario, si a ver de nuevo a al espía, no sentía nada en absoluto, siquiera el mínimo aleteo sobre su pecho, usaría la noche para finiquitar el asunto de una vez por todas y continuar su vida.

Decidido Leon dejo la cómoda, llevando en mano su chaqueta, sin saber que la pelirroja, intentaba sofocar su llanto al saberle, marcharse.

.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

 **.**

 **Washington Espacio Aéreo,**

 **Helicóptero de la BSAA 18:00 hrs**

 **.**

Al teléfono respondía el capitán Redfield, que tras observar el número en la pantalla una sonrisa surco sus labios, aceptó la llamada respondió inmediatamente.

—Redfied… ¿En donde estas? — hizo una pausa, escuchado la respuesta al otro lado de la línea. — Si, estamos bien… cuando llegue a casa prometo contarte, si él están aquí… ¡Que!, ¿estás segura?, no prometo nada, está bien nos vemos en casa— tras aquella breve llamada con apenas una escuetas respuestas, colgó, guardando el aparato de nueva cuenta en el bolsillo de su chaleco táctico.

— ¿Era Jill? — Interrogó la científica, curiosa el ver el rostro de su amigo, después de colgar, si conocía a sus amigos y el carácter de la rubia al capitán le esperaban un par de problemas en casa.

—No, mucho peor. Claire…yo, intente comunicarme en cuanto supimos lo de Nueva York, quería cerciorarme que se encontrara a salvo— le respondió Chris un tanto apenado, no le gustaba ser el hermano sobreprotector, pero no podía evitarlo, la leve sonrisa en su rostro le delataba el alivio se sentí al saberla lejos de todo el desastre.

— Oh, vaya, No sabía que había vuelto a la ciudad.

—Se mudó de nuevo hace dos año, le ofrecieron un mejor puesto de nuevo a la sede de Terra Save de la ciudad— trató de explicarse Chris, sin mucho detalle, haciendo un pequeño movimiento de hombros restándole importancia.

Al otro lado del Helicóptero ajeno a la conversación de sus amigos, se encontraba Leon que desde su salida en Nueva York y la pequeña plática con sus compañeros de misión había optado por permanecer absorto en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida entre las nubes, a su vista desde la ventana, no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto había cambiado su vida los últimos tres años, las cosas que había dado por sentadas, parecían lejanas ahora y eso incluía sus propósitos, unos que desde su escape de Raccoon city no se había permitido cuestionar, simplemente había sido arrastrado por la corriente, suponía que después de más de diez años en el negocio del bioterrorismo estaba en su derecho de tener dudas, aun más después de haber vivido mucho más de lo que un hombre sobreviviría para contarlo.

Cuando era niño y solía imaginar el hombre que se convertiría jamás pensó que fuese de tal manera, no cuando decidió enlistarse en la policía local, había imaginado que al graduarse detendría quizá par robos, ladrones aprovechándose de la gente inocente, nunca imaginó enfrentarse a muertos vivientes, ser el responsable de salvar más de una vez un país entero, se había imagina unos años de servicio para después retirarse cuando sus hijos se graduasen, llevar una vida simple, ser un hombre sencillo, justo como su madre le había pedido, lamentaba decepcionarla, pues nunca pudo verle cumplir ninguna de esas promesas.

Un aura sobria se plantó en su rostro, al pensar en su madre y ¿cuán decepcionada se encontraría de ver lo su vida se había convertido?, aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por el Capitán de la BSAA que de vez en vez le observaba de solo sayo debatiéndose sobre hacer caso omiso a las instrucciones de la llamada que recibió.

La atención de Leon fue captada a la conversación si no hasta que aquel nombre salió de los labios del peli negro que con optimismo sonreía al hablar, no pudo no evitar poner atención a lo charlaban, aquel nombre había hecho latir aquel órgano que pensaba muerto, dejando de lado la melancolía y filosofar suyo, a hilar las últimas palabras del hombre, fueron reemplazadas por una creciente preocupación, al saber que ella residía en Nueva York, nuevamente.

Desde hacía un par de años, tras aquella noche, se había abstenido de buscarle, incluso le había perdido el rastro, entre menos supiera de ella, mucho mejor estarían, ella. Ambos.

Pensó por un momento en preguntar al hombre, sobre lo su estado más no quería sonar de nigua manera, entrometido o importuno, por meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían, había perdido cualquier derecho a un tema relacionado con ella, fuera del trabajo, por otro lado estaba que dé antemano el mayor de los hermanos no daría información sobre la pelirroja, al menos no para él.

Sin embargo, el incesante latir de su pecho, comenzaba a acrecentarse con cada idea pesimista que cruzaba sus mente, el no era sí, siempre buscaba el lado positivo de las cosas, pero con ella, ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas lograban convencerle, sabía si hubiese pasado algo, el pelinegro no estaría sentado de la manera tan tranquila, sonriendo como lo hacía, el peor de los casos si algo hubiese sucedido, sabía ellos se habían encargado de volver las cosas, a la normalidad, se lo repetía intentando tranquilizar el agitado latir de su pecho, calmando la mezcla entre culpa y preocupación, que ocupaban su cuerpo, necesitaba información, al menos una que le permitiese estar en paz , se lamentaba no haber escuchado la conversación desde el principio.

— ¿Cómo esta ella? — Fue Rebecca la que pregunto, antes de que el pudiese siquiera intentarlo, atento Leon espero respuesta.

—La atienden en el hospital de Washington, la agencia teme que la exposición al el virus A, allá hecho alguna cosa extraña con los anticuerpos de virus T-Phobos, la tendrán en observación un par de horas, pero se encuentra bien, prometió ir a casa en cuanto terminase de entregar pápelo, Jill le acompaña, deberías verla, está entusiasmada con la noticia.

La mente del agente se congeló en la palabra "Hospital" , incapaz de procesar más información, podía escuchar el sonido de sus voces mas no lograba entender a lo que charlaban, en sus oídos un molesto pitido retumbaba, zumbando, sumado al mucho ruido en su cabeza, dolor de hombro, el esfuerzo de la noche pasada y sus últimas noches en vela comenzaban a cobrarle factura, por primera vez en su vida, sintió el aire faltar y su respiración convertirse de forma irregular, necesitaba bajar del helicóptero, y rápido, para su suerte, la aeronave acaba de aterrizar, cuando las compuertas se abrieron dándole paso a su libertad, comenzaba a sentir que se asfixiaba, tan pronto como pudo, bajó del avión, deteniéndose aun en la rampa, retirando su chaqueta de manera presurosa, aliviando un poco de presión, Leon se tomo el tiempo para que el aire llenase sus pulmones, inhalo profundamente y después llevando sus manos a las rodillas exhaló pesadamente como si con ello se fuesen sus preocupaciones, repitió el proceso un par de veces en busca de tranquilidad, tan pronto pudo recuperar la compostura un sentimiento parecido a la alegría se plantó en su pecho, fue como si el alma volviese a su cuerpo, al poder hilar la últimas palabras del Capitán Redfield.

— _ **Se Encuentra bien, prometió ir a casa…**_

 _Una media sonrisa adorno su rostro de Leon_ alegre de saberla a salvo, no soportaría saberle herida.

Sus vacaciones se habían terminado por convertirse en otra misión de salvar al mundo o bueno quizá solo exageraba y había sido la Ciudad de Nueva York, nada más que otro día en el trabajo ¿no? Suponía ya debía estar acostumbrado a aquello, más por hoy, no tenía caso pensar a largo plazo, no con el tipo de trabajo con el contaba, era mejor vivir un día a la vez y estar agradecido por ello. Eso solía decirle ella, y ahora lo entendía, pues de haberse quedado bebiendo el día entero en aquella cabaña, jamás hubiese sabido de ella de nuevo, no se habría perdonado si algo pasase y no estaba ahí, para cuidarla.

Sintiendo los estragos del clima que por un momento había olvidado, calando hasta sus huesos, el fresco aire del otoño en Washington, le hizo colocar de nueva cuenta su cazadora, un gesto de dolor se formó en su rostro, aquel movimiento brusco había terminado por molestarle la lesión ocasionada por la pelea contra aquel Tyrant. Nada muy grave, había estado peor antes, le bastaba con llegar pronto a su departamento, tomar un trago de Whiskey, una ducha y después se encargaría de acomodar un muy seguro hombro luxado, para después dormir el resto del día.

— ¡Hey! Leon, ¿todo en orden? — Hablo Chris a un lado suyo, preocupado por la rapidez con la que el ex policía había bajado de la nave. —Deberías dejar que los médicos te revisen ese hombro…— completo, dudoso sobre seguir con aquello que pensaba desde la llamada de su hermana.

No estaba seguro que su hermana encontrase de nuevo con el ex policía, más el tono en que se lo había pedido, le había conmovido, no era por ella, sin no por él y eso le entendía, solo se preguntaba cómo era que su hermana sabía sobre el estado emocional del rubio.

— Sí, estoy bien, ya que arruinaste mis vacaciones, lo único que deseo es llegar a casa pronto— respondió Leon mientras sostenía su hombro, punzante intentando mitigar el dolor.

— Bueno, como gustes... Pero pensé en invitarte un par de tragos, Claire llamó esta en el hospital, pero saldrá pronto. Ella, Sherry y mi esposa organizaron una cena en casa me pidió que los invitase— incluyó a la castaña que detrás del agente le ayudaba a bajar del aeronave. — al menos que tengan otra cosa que hacer. — Terminó por explicarse el capitán de BSAA.

Aun cubierta por manta, Rebecca acepto la invitación, quebrantando la tención, palpable entre los hombres que se miraban fijamente.

— Anda, Leon, nos hace falta vivir un poco de normalidad dejar de lado por un momento los virus, BOWS y reportes gigantescos, en casa de Chris puedo echarle un vistazo a tu hombro si gustas, mañana será otro día, hoy nos merecemos un descanso, además muero de hambre— quiso convencerle colocando un sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de comprender la preocupación de ex compañero de S.T.A.R.S, apoyaba la decisión de su amiga y desceba ver que ellos por fin estuviesen en paz.

Leon había escuchado atentamente cada una de las palabras de ambos compañeros y tras pensarlo unos segundos, termino aceptando, motivado por la curiosidad y aunque deseaba negárselo, el nombre de Claire retumbando en su pecho había despertado de nuevo la creciente necesidad de verla, aunque no fuese lo mejor para ambos, se arriesgaría, era egoísta porque le necesitaba, y ¿Ella también?, después de todo, ¿para qué invitarlo si ella no desease lo mismo?

— Claire…

Salió de entre sus labios, apenas audible antes de adentrarse en el automóvil que esperaba para llevarles a su destino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Woodstock, Virginia.**

 **Residencia Redfield,**

 **20:15 hrs.**

 **.**

La cocina, en la residencia Redfield el único lugar de la casa donde podían charlar discreta y tranquilamente, mientras continuaban con sus labores culinarios, preparando la cena, una joven que observaba el ir venir de cacerolas tras la barra, hablo por primera vez, tan pronto Moira regreso al lugar después de esta se quejarse sobre la falta de nachos en la sala de estar y ser la mesera de los hombres en la misma.

—Debería esperar a la cena, pero quiero que sean las primeras en saberlo…— comentó, la pequeña Birkin, teniendo cuidado de no ser escuchada por alguien ajeno a las mujeres que se encontraban cocinando, moviendo el contenido de sus cacerolas sobre la lumbre. Tras la barra, con una flamante sonrisa en su rostro, titubeante mostraba la linda sortija sobre su mano a las mujeres que la miraban expectante.

— ¡Sherry!— exclamaron las mujeres en la habitación, que no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

—Esta precioso…— susurró la pelirroja mientras inspeccionaba de cerca la brillante sortija, asombradas por la noticia, deseando saber los detalles, fue la primera en felicitar la rubia, después de salir de la sorpresa.

— ¡Sherry Birkin Kennedy Redflied!...Abrázame, ¡Muchas Felicidades! — dejando de lado pasta que se encontraba cosiendo corrió a abrazar a la joven que después de nombrarle por sus "apellidos" postizos, le recibió alegre de saber que su figura materna había tomado de maravilla la noticia correspondió el tacto.

—C-Claire, me estas apretando muy fuerte— exclamó la joven, tras unos minutos atrapada entre los brazos de la pelirroja, a lo que rápidamente está desisto el tacto un tanto apenada dejando paso a la demás felicitaciones, volviendo de nuevo sus actividades, no queriendo que la cena se quemase.

— ¡Muchas felicidades Sherry!, Jake ha demostrado ser un hombre diferente a su padre y es bueno contigo es el único que te entiendo completamente ¿verdad?. — Felicito Jill en un tono suave, que a un paso lento se acerco a abrazarle o al menos lo había intentado hasta donde su ya notable vientre por el embarazo se lo había permitido.

— Tienes que contárnoslo todo ¿Hace cuanto te lo propuso?, ¿Cómo lo hizo? Y no pierdas en detalles, porque parece que me voy un tiempo y las cosas cambiaron mucho, primero la noticia que seré tía y ahora mi hija adoptiva se casa, otro año lejos y me hubiese topado con un sobrino en casa y la próxima señora Muller— exclamó la pelirroja, en forma de reproche para ambas rubias que en reacción, reían ante el comentario a de la pelirroja que les miraba aun sin poder asimilar por completo, las grandes noticias de casa.

—No digas esas cosas Claire, aunque la Mahoma no vaya a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma, hubiera ido la próxima semana a contártelo hasta Nueva York, de ser necesario, y lo del bebé a mí también me ha tomado por sorpresa Chris y Jill lo tenían secreto de seguridad nacional — se defendió la prometida , bromeando un poco, mientras posaba de igual manera que la activista su vista en la muy hermosa Jill Valentine, ataviada con como overol de maternidad, por su prominente vientre, que denotaba su estado.

—Ni comiencen a mirarme de ese modo, — advirtió Jill señalándolas con su dedo acusador, ante las miradas que la chicas le dirigían. — Chris no quería decírselo a nadie hasta que el embarazo fuese una realidad por las difíciles condiciones, hace una semana cumplió los cinco meses. — explico la rubia, acariciando de forma protectora su vientre. — Pero… ahora no hablamos de eso, así que ¡habla Sherry!. — se defendió, probando uno de los nachos en la charola de la hija de Barry, restándole importancia al asunto, Jill se sentía mal por haber ocultado aquel secreto a sus amigas, su familia, había sido muy difícil convivir la idea de un embarazo para ambos, por lo que no deseando ilusionarse y hacerlo con sus familiares habían decidido esperar.

Sherry, sonriendo apenada, con un notable sonrojo sobre sus blancas mejillas, volviendo a ser el centro de atención de las muchachas, que ahora le observaban comenzó a narrar la historia, como si el solo pronunciarlo, lo volviese a vivir, soltado un par de lágrimas en el proceso.

— E-está bien, les diré, a decir fue muy rápido, nada planeado Jake me lo pidió hace una semana cuando regreso de resolver un par de pendientes en Edonia, m-me tomó por sorpresa…—

La demás muchas presentes, escuchan con atención cada palabra de la chica, haciendo un par de gestos cada tanto, la situación les parecía adorable, difícil de imaginar, sabiendo la forma de ser el joven Muller.

—al principio pensé que se trataba de una broma, pero ver el anillo sobre la cajita, yo solté a llorar—

Fue hasta que la romántica historia término que Claire no pudo evitar guardar más aquel comentario.

— Muero por ver la cara que pondrá Leon al saber tremenda noticia— interrumpió Claire, sonriendo de forma risueña, sintiendo un par de cosquillas en sus labios al nombrar de nuevo al rubio, en mucho tiempo.

—L-Leon si yo pensaba hablar con teléfono esta noche — Se explicó nerviosa la muchacha aun preocupada por saber lo que diría el ex policía.

— ¿A qué te refieres Claire?— preguntó Jill al notar su falta de información.

— ¿Qué sucede con Leon? — Interrogó confundida la ahora prometida Muller a la pelirroja, teniendo cuidado al preguntar a sabiendas que aún era un puto difícil de tocar en presencia de la joven lo que hacía aun más extraña la situación, siendo ella la primera en nombrarle.

—Esa sonrisa desde que habló con Chris no se ha borrado de su rostro, cuando estuvimos en el hospital, mientras veíamos las noticias, estaba preocupada. Incluso más que yo— interrumpió Jill comenzando a atar los cabos sueltos de la misteriosa llamada— Y yo pensando que trataba de otra cosa ahora veo que todo tiene que ver con el agente — habló, sin quitar la vista de la pelirroja que comenzaba sonreír de forma nerviosa, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Jugo, seguido de otro nacho repleto de queso, esos antojos terminarían por hacerla engordar aún más.

—Vaya al fin hablaremos del famoso agente Kennedy— irrumpió Moira Burton con una sonrisa socarrona, sirviendo un poco más de vino en su copa vacía.

—No hagas caso Sherry — Claire fulmino con la mirada a su cuñada y a su compañera de trabajo, para después regresar a esa sonrisa que se había plantado sobre su rostro, mirando la rubia que observaba confundía toda aquella escena. —Lo que quería decir es que no va ser necesario, pues cuando hable con Chris y dijo que Leon estaba con él, le pedí que lo invitara a casa... — ante las palabras de la activista, un gesto medio de preocupación y sorpresa se plantó en el rostro de sus amigas.

—Y antes de que digan algo, sobre mí, al igual que Chris, voy aclararles que estoy bien, ya han pasado tres años desde aquello, además ha resultado de maravilla pues ahora, Sherry podrás decirle en persona antes de que Jake hable de más.

Unos segundos de silencio inundaron la cocina, por parte de las chicas que observaban dudosas, a la pelirroja, intentando convencerse sobre lo que ella decía, las tres habían sido testigos del lo mucho que le había destruido el último encuentro con el agente y luego estaba Sherry que en cuanto había escuchado la noticia, su rostro palideció, el solo pensamiento de la reacción que tendría el Kennedy ante la noticia hizo a su corazón detenerse unos segundos, y no era que le desagradase la noticia, todo lo contrario estaba feliz de saber sus figuras paternas estarían de nuevo limando las asperezas, solo no había imaginado tener que hacerlo en persona, la opinión del rubio sobre su futuro matrimonio era muy importante para ella.

— Eso es una gran noticia, de haberlo sabido antes hubiera esperado un poco para contárselo a mis "padres"— respondió alegre saliendo de su ensimismamiento mientras limpiaba una pequeña lágrima que se había colado entre sus mejillas, con el dorso de su mano.

—…Oh mi pequeña, no te preocupes por nada, todas guardaremos el secreto a hasta la cena, y si te preocupa León, estará bien, Jake es un buen muchacho, ya lo conoce, vio lo mucho que cuido de ti en China, seguro aceptara la noticia con gusto— intentó consolarle, la menor de los Redfield dando un pequeño apretón de manos en señal de apoyo.

Claire se preguntó si de verdad era a la pequeña rubia la que necesitaba aquel contacto, o era ella que necesitaba ese apoyo para mantener la compostura, a la próxima situación en la que había terminado por meterse, si era honesta consigo misma, entendía de cierta manera el sentir de la Birkin, ella misma desde que sus hermano le había confirmado que Leon se encontraba con él, no había dejado de sentir, aquella tortuosa presión sobre sus pecho, como si de una adolescente se tratase, le avergonzaba que a sus treinta y cuatro años el aun siguiera provocando aquella sensación es su cuerpo, incluso después de lo que había sucedido entre ambos, había intentado de todo, odiarle, ignorarle incluso había escapada de la ciudad, el resultado había sido bueno, al menos los primeros meses, le había ayudado a mejorar su estado de ánimo, dejando atrás el estado en que se encontraba, al paso del tiempo aquel dolor solo se había convertido en un vacío sobre su pecho, que aun intentaba llenar con tanto trabajo como podía.

—Claire, ¿estás segura que invitar a Leon fue buena idea?, después de…— Interrogo Jill preocupada sin terminar su oración interrumpida por su ahora cuñada.

—Sí, todo, todo estará bien— respondió con una sonrisa ensanchada intentando convencerle. Convencerse.

Fue en aquel momento que para suerte de la pelirroja, como si fuese salvada por la campana, antes de extender más la incómoda charla y ella terminase por derramar lágrimas, el sonido del timbre resonado por la casa les hizo brincar, los invitados habían llegado, Claire aun temía lo que sucedería al verle, sin embargo, aunque no estuviese del todo segura de aquello, ya no había tiempo, ni marcha atrás.

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_** _ **….**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Bueno Fickers con esta pequeña introducción, doy inicio a mi primera historia de Resident Evil, ya tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de una de mis parejas favoritas desde siempre, así que espero me acompañen en esta aventura.**

 **Acepto tomatazos, pastelazos, BOWS, lo que deseen mandarme en la caja de reviews serán bien aceptados, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Resident Evil ni sus personajes me perteneces son propiedad de Capcom.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este fic está situado, finalizando los hechos de Resident Evil Vendeta, tomando hechos de Resident Evil 6 y su saga, podría contener ¡Spoiler! sin más espero disfrutes la lectura.

* * *

 **~Podemos Empezar de Nuevo ~**

 **Capitulo Dos:**

 **Lo sé todo sobre ti.**

 **.**

—Claire, ¿estás segura que invitar a Leon fue buena idea?, después de…— Interrogo Jill preocupada sin terminar su oración interrumpida por su ahora cuñada.

—Sí, todo, todo estará bien— respondió con una sonrisa ensanchada intentando convencerla. Convencerse.

Fue en aquel momento que para suerte de la pelirroja, como si fuese salvada por la campana, antes de extender más la incómoda charla y ella terminase por derramar lagrimas, el sonido del timbre resonado por la casa les hizo brincar, los invitados habían llegado, Claire aun temía lo que sucedería al verle, sin embargo, aunque no estuviese del todo segura de aquello, ya no había tiempo, ni marcha atrás.

—Yo…yo abriré —Claire se ofreció de inmediato, quitándose el delantal, dejando de lado el cucharon y apagando la lumbre de su platillo.

—… ustedes, terminen la cena— hablo antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse a la entrada principal, dejando atrás a las demás muchachas en la cocina que le observaban partir aun preocupadas.

Claire quería, no, corrección, necesitaba ser la primera en recibirles al sonido de la campañilla de timbre, había despertado una ansiedad, que hasta ahora había permanecido oculta, mucho más fuerte que el nerviosismo que provocaba a su estomago revolverse, tan pronto se encontró frente a la puerta se tomo unos segundos para tranquilizar el agitado latir de su corazón ansioso antes, había mentido no estaba segura de que todo fuese a marchar bien, mucho menos sobre si aquel parche que con el tiempo se había formando en la herida, soportase verle de nuevo, tenerle cerca sin querer correr a sus brazos, al igual que no estaba segura del porque sus labios, habían soltado aquellas palabras cuando hablo por teléfono justo después de ver la televisión .

 **~Flashback~**

 **Washington**

 **Hospital, Saint Louis 18:00 hrs**

Sentada en aquella camilla, conectada con una ajuga de su brazo al suero, preocupada, presionaba de manera lenta los botones del control remoto buscaba un lugar entre los trescientos canales noticias sobre lo sucedido en Nueva York ya que su cuñada había salido acompañado al doctor que antes le había atendido.

—234, 235,240…— susurraba apenas audible contando los canales, a su paso.

Fue entonces que se detuvo, la cámara de las noticias locales enfocaba, el rostro de su hermano que subía al helicóptero de la BSAA, se alegro de verle, seguido la cámara del helicóptero enfoco a un hombre rubio que de inmediato supo reconocer, se trataba de Leon, mas fue al ver aquel rostro, agotado, la mirada triste y sin brillo alguno que termino por llenarle de preocupación, como un nudo en sus pecho, no era el rostro que estaba acostumbrada ver, era diferente, el rostro de un extraño y aquello pudo mucho más que cualquier inseguridad sobre sus asuntos, mucho más que cualquier escusa, le conocía, por qué sabia todo sobre él y sabia él no se encontraba bien, buscando en algún lugar de la pantalla encontró la información que necesitaba, la tira sobre la esquina que decía " Repetición" sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo giro en busca de su teléfono a su costado en la mesa de descanso, lo tomo , con el celular en mano, marco el numero esperando pudiese responder, escucho el pitar de la línea en espera de que su llamada fuera atendida, uno, dos, tres pitidos en línea antes de escuchar la voz de su hermano responder al otro lado de la línea.

—Redfield… ¿En donde estas? —

—En el hospital, tus hombres me trajeron, estoy bien Chris, los doctores no encontraron nada raro, sólo esperan a que el suero termine y podre irme a casa, no tienes por qué preocuparte, así que antes de comenzar a regañarme, responde algo ¿Están todos bien? — fue lo primero que salió de sus labios cuando, Chris atendió su llamada.

El mayor soltó una pequeña risa, que pudo escuchar, seguramente porque ya esperaba aquella respuesta. — Si, estamos bien— respondió tranquilamente.

—Bien, con eso me basta, me alegra que estén bien, o no iba poder matarte con mi propias manos por no decirme que serás padre, ¿sabes qué? no voy a preguntar mas, tendrás que contarlo todo en casa, convencí a Jill de hacer una cena entre la familia, así que asegúrate no tardar mucho.

—Cuando llegue a casa prometo contártelo todo— dijo el mayor después de imaginar la reacción que había tenido la pelirroja tras de ver a su esposa.

— Chris, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? No respondas, yo vi Leon en las noticias, ¿está contigo, cierto?.

—Si él están aquí…

— ¿Podrías invitarlo a la cena?, Sherry también viene, sería bueno que nos juntásemos de nuevo…—

— ¡Que! — Le escuchó exclamar al otro lado de la línea — ¿estás segura?

— No, no lo estoy segura, pero necesito verle Chris, no preguntes el motivo, porque si soy franca ni siquiera yo lo sé con exactitud, sólo le vi, yo le vi y me preocupo, solo sé que necesito verle. — se sincero, un segundo antes pensar lo que sus labios habían soltado.

—No prometo nada—respondió dudoso el mayor.

—Con eso me conformo, nos vemos — se despidió antes de colgar.

—Está bien nos vemos en casa—

.

 **Fin Flashback**

Inhalando profundo, plantando su mejor sonrisa, Claire abrió la puerta, echando un vistazo rápido a los presentes, su vista se poso primero sobre su hermano, Chris lucia con par de golpes, nada grave aparentemente, una sonrisa socarrona adornaba su rostro, alegre de estar en casa, dejando de lado la siempre sonriente Rebecca poso su vista en el agente de la DSO, quien la recibía apenado con una media sonrisa.

Tras un par de segundos sin mediar palabra alguna, la atmósfera de una incomodidad palpable al aire comenzaba a plantarse dando vista de eso Chirs se dio la tarea de aminorarlo siendo el primero en saludar a su hermana, no dudando en abrazarle, había pasado meses desde que la había visto y odiaba siempre rencontrarse de la misma forma, pero era lo único que tenia, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo sintió sus músculos de la chica relajarse, él sabía era difícil lo que vendría a continuación para su pequeña hermana, Chris se alegro de poderla ayudarla con aquello, para después terminar el tacto.

—Eres un tonto, Chirs Redfield, me preocupe muchísimo cuando te vi en las noticias. — reclamo Claire tan pronto estuvo libre los fuertes brazos del mayor.

—Perdona, sabes que no es mi intención hacerlo, supongo que si tu estas molesta me ira peor con Jill— respondió, observando a su esposa que se asomaba tras la pelirroja, con los brazos cruzados.

—Bienvenido a casa…— fue todo lo que artículo, en un pequeño susurro la menor al dejar su enojo de lado, soltando una pequeña risa en el proceso, por más que lo intentara su hermano no cambiaría nunca.

Desde la muerte de sus padres, al quedar a cargo de su hermano aquellas tres palabras se habían vuelto importantes, para ambos hermanos con todo un significado de trasfondo, siempre que el salía de misión y regresaba a salvo, quizá con un par de moretones y rasguños Claire solo decía "Bienvenido a casa", agradecida por tener la oportunidad de estar con él, después de otra misión, una vez más.

Carraspeando un poco la garganta Chris decidió seguir con aquello, cambiando el tema, sabía que algo saldría mal aquella noche y no lograría nada posponiéndolo, bien decían sus abuelos al mal paso darle prisa.

—Traje compañía…— dijo Chris señalando al rubio y su antigua compañera en S.T.A.R.S quienes habían estado observando toda a escena familiar.

—Perdonen, Bienvenidos…— Saludo a los presentes, apenada por toda aquella escena.

—Hola, Claire— espeto el rubio, en un tono grave acompañado con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

—Leon…— susurro la pelirroja, sintiendo su boca secar, sus pulmones vaciarse y corazón avanzar a su garganta, al escuchar su nombre de los labios del agente, que lucía cansado y con un par de golpes en el rostro, termino por ignorar de nuevo a la mujer a un lado de su hermano.

Guiada por el palpitar de su corazón, haciendo caso omiso a su razón, se lazo rápidamente a él, envolviéndole entre sus brazos, sorpresa fue el gesto que se planto sobre el rostro del Kennedy al sentir el cálido cuerpo de la chica, cercano al suyo, envolviéndole en un suave abrazo. En definitiva no habían esperado aquella reacción, nadie, quizá un saludo escueto y distante, nunca aquello, Leon se sintió mal por pensar eso sobre su amiga, después de todo así no era Claire Redfield, ella era diferente a cualquier mujer, tras la sorpresa después de unos segundos de duda, respondió plenamente aquel contacto, hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello de la chica, disfrutando de aquella dulce loción, de aquel tacto que tanto necesitaba y no lo sabía, le había extrañado y estaba agradecido que ella sintiese lo mismo. Fue al momento de aplicar fuerza que un quejido de dolor escapo de sus labios, provocando para su pesar el alejamiento de la chica.

—Y-yo lo siento no debí hacerlo, ¿te lastime? — se disculpo la chica intentando ocultar un sonrojo aparente sobre sus mejillas, se lamentaba por su debilidad, porque no había podido evitar saltar a sus brazos tan pronto le había tenido en frente.

Porque tras aquel abrazo solo confirmaba lo que sospechaba, la calidez del mismo, el anhelo palpable y el aspecto un tanto descuidado, le hicieron entristecer, mismo que trato de disimularlo, tan pronto escucho al rubio excusarse.

—No, está bien solo es un pequeño desgarre— se explico, de igual manera nervioso, mientras intentaba mitigar el dolor, sobre aquel maldito hombro.

La pelirroja estaba por decir algo más, cuando la voz de Jill quien se encontraba tras ella, de espectadora término rompiendo la falsa atmosfera de privacidad que había creado desde su encuentro con el agente.

—Bueno, porque no los haces pasar de una vez Claire, dejas a los demás saludarles en tanto, tú puedes ayudar a Leon con ese hombro que seguro duele como el demonio, él botiquín esta en el cuarto de baño.

Claire apenada se hizo a un lado, ofreciéndoles el paso, a su hermano y a Rebeca que tras escuchar la propuesta de Jill haciendo caso omiso a lo que había prometido al rubio saludo son beso en la mejilla a la chica, para después adentrarse junto con el matrimonio rumbo a la sala de estar, dejando solos a la pareja que sabían todos necesitaba un momento a solas.

— ¿No piensas pasar? No voy a morderte Leon—hablo la pelirroja al ver que él gente solo se había quedado estático en la entrada, dudoso si entrar sería buena idea.

—Eso lo sé — respondió con su ya acostumbrado sentido del humor mientras se adentraba con un poco de desconfianza en el lote, observando con atención su alrededor, nunca había estado ahí antes, la última vez que había visitado a la familia Redfield, el capitán ni siquiera se había comprometido con su ahora esposa, mucho menos comprado aquella casa que a simple vista era acogedora pero lujosa, un buen estilo de vida para dos agentes importantes de la alianza, la casa con diseños tradicionales y piso cubierto de mármol daba esa pista.

—Puedo curarte ese hombro si gustas, o si prefieres puedo decirle a Rebecca que regrese, antes de que entre a saludar a los demás…— salió de los labios de la pelirroja, siguiendo la instrucción su cuñada, tomándola como una excusa para investigar mas sobre, lo que ya presentía le sucedía al rubio.

Por otro lado Leon después de librar su propia batalla interna tentado por la soledad y la confina necesidad que no sabía tenia de más compañía por parte de la joven, acepto asintiendo levemente, después de todo necesitaban hablar.

—Es por aquí — dijo Claire mientras tomaba suavemente de su mano, lo suficiente para guiarle por los confusos pasillos de la gran vivienda, el simplemente se había dejado guiar disfrutando los pequeños tactos que el rose de sus dedos producía, fue hasta llegar a una habitación que se detuvo, le vio abrir la puerta y después adentrarse invitándolo a entrar a lo que supuso era la recamara de huéspedes, por la fotografías que se encontraban en la mesa de noche y la decoración minimalista de esta, se sentía como un maldito extraño, invadiendo su privacidad, conviviendo con la pelirroja, además que no tenía idea de cómo empezar la charla, o ¿ de qué se supone que hablarían?, si la última vez que lo habían hecho, todo había terminado entre lagrimas, y una triste despedida, le había causado daño y no podía simplemente actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, no después de dos años sin verse.

— Toma asiento, iré por el botiquín, no tardo— explico antes de salir por la puerta.

Tras verle desaparecer Leon no pudo evitar, echar un curioso vistazo por la habitación, estaba impecablemente ordenada, las maletas a un costado del closet el indicaban que acaba de instalarse en la habitación, en ella podía sentir como la loción de hacia unos momentos invadía sus sentidos, que sin duda alguna pertenecía a la chica, se sintió tentado a rebuscar entre la fotografías que no reconocía, investigar que había sido de ella todo este tiempo en blanco, mas el cansancio termino por vencerle, denegando la idea, decidió hacer caso a las instrucciones que la pelirroja había dejado momentos antes.

Tomo asiento al pie de cama y espero, no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho, para verla cruzar de nuevo la puerta de la habitación con una charola entre sus manos, con un par de gasas, alcohol, vendas, una caja de píldoras y un vaso con agua, el agente le observo cerrar la puerta tras de sí de nuevo, dándoles privacidad ante el barullo que se escuchaba fueras.

Leon le vio colocar la charola con los instrumentos de curación a un lado suyo, halar un pequeño banco del tocador para quedar frente a él y tomar asiento, para después dirigirle una mirada suplicante que él supo interpretar, le conocía bien para saber que se ella trataba de decirle, se encontraba nerviosa, lo sabía por la manera en como mojaba sus labios constantemente, aunque intentaba disimularlo con el gesto neutro sobre su rostro, ella intentaba buscar las palabras para pedirle se despojase de sus prendas, por lo que en silencio y sin esperar petición comenzó a hacerlo por su cuenta, bajo la mirada de la chica, con dificultad se despojo de su chamarra de cuero, dejando la prenda a un lado suyo, seguido de su camiseta negra dejando finalmente descubierto su torso, totalmente desnudo, para la joven que observaba paciente su turno.

Bajo aquel eco silencioso, acercándose lentamente y sin permiso alguno Claire emprendió su tarea, delineando suavemente con ayuda de una gasa y alcohol cada uno de los cortes y raspones, sobre la piel del torso del agente, tomando su tiempo de hacerlo bien de manera delicada, Leon intentaba contener el gruñido de malestar al sentir el alcohol arder sobre sus heridas, no desceba interrumpirle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Bienvenidos! — Grito una entusiasmada Sherry, levantando los dos cucharones.

a falta de las demás chicas, había sido la encargado de mantener al cena a flote junto Barry quien se había apiadado de ella, después de que Moira le abaldonara. El gesto de alegría sobre sus rostro se remplazo por uno sorpresa al notar la ausencia de sus dos figuras, paternas en el grupo de los recién llegados.

—Gracias Sherry, a mí también me da mucho gusto verte— comento Rebecca, respondiendo con una cálida sonrisa, feliz de ver más de una cara conocida en la cocina.

—Pensé que esperábamos mas invitados, comento Barry mientras probaba un poco la salsa de tomate, saludando con gesto a los presentes.

— Si, Claire está atendiendo a Leon, ellos tenían que hablar antes, era mejor darles su espacio— respondió Jill, en tono que todos en la cocina notaron, la señora ahora Redfield estaba sensible por el embarazo.

—Supongo ustedes también quieres su tiempo de pareja— bromeo Barry al ver a matrimonio Redfield.

—No, por ahora me conformo con verlo en una pieza— respondió Jill, que tomaba la mano su esposo, en una manera de sentirle cerca.

—Como sea me da gusto verlos sanos y salvos, después del menudo desastre en Nueva York— comento Barry, después de un abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda a su ex compañera de S.T.A.R.S. —Ahora que estas dos damas volvieron a la cocina, — hablo quitándose el delantal, colocándoselo a la castaña a un lado suyo para después tomar de nuevo su cerveza sin terminar — puedo volver con el chico Wesker a ver el partido, seguro sin mi asesoría está perdido, la vida americana aun no se le da, ¿vienes Chris? — bromeo, saliendo de la cocina, siendo seguido por el morocho, que no dudo en seguirle.

—Chris…espera, ¿todo está bien con Claire y Leon? — interrumpió la pequeña rubia, preocupada, mientras, metía en el horno una charola con la lasaña.

—Espero que sí— respondió un Chris con gesto serio sobre su rostro, antes de salir de camino al salón de estar, junto a Barry.

.

 _._

 _._

— Me gusta…— hablo finalmente la chica, hastiada del silencio que se había formado entre ellos desde hacia minutos, se negaba a creer que el antes su mejor amigo luciese como un desconocido al que no podía dirigir ni una sola palabra.

—Hum, ¿A qué te refieres? — interrogo curioso, al saber que era aquello tan interesante para que el silencio sepulcral en la habitación cesase.

— Tu cabello, se ve lindo así, esta vez lo has dejado crecer mucho… — respondió dulce, sin dejar de ajustar las vendas sobre el torso del hombre.

—Últimamente he estado ocupado, en misiones, enfrentando Tyrants, ya sabes el trabajo, no he tenido tiempo— respondió con ironía, la verdad era que solo no había deseado cortarlo, no había deseado ocuparse de sí mismo en un tiempo.

—Sí, eso supuse…— la respuesta escueta de la joven indicaba que no le creía mas no deseaba preguntar el motivo verdadero, aun no, si él no deseaba contarle aun, estaba bien.

—También me gusta tu cabello, lo has dejado corto, luce bien, deja ver aun mas tú facciones— comento Leon, mientras de manera lenta, acercaba una mano al rostro de la chica, temiendo que como aun venado asustado se marchase, al notar que ella permanecía quieta y expectante, llevo un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro, tras la oreja de la joven en un pequeño gesto de cariño.

—Es más cómodo así…— asintió con una diminuta sonrisa ante el cumplido, sintiendo aun el calor de la mano del hombre sobre su rostro, que le miraba cariñosamente.

Más que incomoda, Claire tan pronto como término de ajustar la venda, asegurándose que su trabajo estaba concluido, asustada por lo que pudiese suceder si permanecía de aquella manera, se alejo, lejos del tacto que el Kennedy había comenzado.

—Claire…— intento retenerla.

— Supongo que mi hermano te arruino las vacaciones, dijo que estabas en Colorado— intento cambiar de tema, tan rápido como pudo, poniéndose en pie, dando media vuelta, mostrando su espalda dándole un poco de privacidad a Leon para colocar de nuevo su camiseta, aunque la verdad era que no deseaba verle al rostro, después de aquella cercanía dudaba que su auto control fuera tan fuerte, mucho menos volviese a con aquellas caricias que ahora parecían lejanas, más aun no deseaba discutir el tema que ya tenían pendiente , no antes de que Sherry dice su noticia.

Dándose por vencido, Leon ante la negación, no querido insistir el tema y borrar el poco avance que había logrado decidió responder al repentino cambio de tema, mientras terminaba por colocarse de nuevo su vestimenta, esta vez con mucha más libertad, sintiendo una notable mejoría.

—Sí, solo estaba de visita, necesitaba alejarme de la ciudad un rato…— poniéndose en pie por nueva cuenta, esta vez mas seguro se acerco colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, haciéndole saber que ya podía voltear —… el vendaje a quedado perfecto , gracias.

Claire, ante el llamado del joven, dio media vuelta, quedando apenas unos centímetros lejos de su rostro, podía sentir tibio el aliento, del rubio sobre su piel.

—Está bien, ya tengo prac-tica…— se apresuro a responder para después dar un paso atrás ofreciéndole el vaso con agua y un par de pastillas sobre la charola — La pequeña te ayudara con la inflamación, la grande para la resaca, espera por lo menos una hora antes de tomar de nuevo algo de alcohol.

Aquello no le sorprendía, Claire le conocía tan bien para saber que hacia una horas había estado ingiriendo alcohol como cosaco, ella siempre cuidaba de él, sin objeción tomando el vaso y las pastillas Leon las tomo de un sorbo para de nuevo entregárselo a la chica, que sonreía a medias al verle en su seguro deplorable estado.

—Ahora, regresemos, ya falta poco para la cena, si no lo hacemos mi hermano vendrá a buscarnos— se excuso, dio medio vuelta y espero a que el rubio le siguiese camino a al living.

Tan pronto llegaron ambos se detuvieron en la puerta, León pudo observar la acogedora escena ante sus ojos, tres hombres sentados frente al televisor discutían el juego de Baseball, con ánimo, mientras disfrutaban de una de un par cervezas, para sorpresa de Leon el chico Muller se hallaba entre ellos, al fondo Rebecca y una Jill en cinta se encargaban de poner la mesa para la cena, entrando y saliendo de lo parecía ser la cocina. Una sonrisa genuina se planto en el rostro de la pareja, ambos sabían la rareza de aquella escena y no por las acciones de los presentes, si no por su presencia, el trabajo de todos era peligroso, y exigente en tiempo completo, en cualquier momento podía sonar el teléfono celular y acabar con todo, por eso se sentían afortunados de poder presenciar uno de esos efímeros momentos de tranquilidad en sus vidas.

— Sera mejor que pasemos antes a la cocina, hay alguien impaciente por saludarte…— susurro la pelirroja, entrando por la otra puerta que dirigía a la cocina.

Leon, asintiendo lentamente y sin replicar, le siguió a la cocina donde todas la presentes se encontraban concentradas es su tareas, mas al ver la puertas abrirse, fue como poner stop en el control remoto, sus miradas de inmediato se habían puesto sobre los nuevos, dejando de lado todo lo que hacían, la primera en recibirles fue la Valentine, quien se acerco para envolver en un abrazo el rubio, ante la atónita mirada de su cuñada.

—Kennedy, que gusto verte, luces bien…— comento, sin dejar de observar a la menor de los Redfiled que mantenía su mirada en el rubio.

— Una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti Valentine, mira lo que te hizo el capitán maravilla, esa figura, puff, se esfumo…. — bromeo, antes de volver a envolverle en un cálido abrazo — Muchas felicidades, Jill.

—Gracias, Leon. — respondió la rubia tan pronto se deshizo del tacto, ante la confusa mirada de la pelirroja y las demás mujeres en la cocina.

— ¿D-desde cuando, se llevan tan bien? — interrogo la pelirroja, confundida, sabia de primera mano que ambos se conocían pero llegar a tal cordialidad sí que era una nueva para ella.

—Después de China, la DSO necesito arreglar asuntos y mucho papeleo con la BSAA y Jill fue el contacto, digamos que los conocidos en común, nos acercaron. — se explico el rubio, divertido ante la rareza de la situación, ahora ella sabía algo de su tiempo en blanco.

Mientras que al otro lado de la cocina, tras la barra, con un gesto de manos, en forma de paz, propio de dos extraños fue, Moira quien seguidamente le saludo, ambos habían escuchado mucho del otro, ya fuese por boca de Barry o situaciones del trabajo, sin el placer de conocerse en persona.

— Así que tú eres "ese" Leon, es bueno ponerle rostro a las historias. — saludo.

— ah, ¿has escuchado de mi?... espero no todo sea malo — se apeno el hombre, llevando una mano tras su nuca.

—Nada que no se pueda perdonar— respondió, con una media sonrisa satisfecha de conocer a aquel del que tanto había escuchado en boca de la pelirroja y sus amigos.

Moira no tuvo tiempo de decir otra palabra más pues tuvo que esquivar la pequeña rubia que corría velozmente desde el otro lado de la cocina a su encuentro con los invitados.

— ¡Leon! — soltó la muchacha, colgándose del regazo del hombre que pese a su sorpresa, correspondió el agarre, procurando no soltar a la chica, se pregunto qué sucedía el día de hoy que las mujeres en su vida que le recibían cálidamente. —Me da mucho gusto verte, has cambiado mucho, tu cabello luce bien así, — una sonrisa socarrona escapo de los labios del ex policía al recordar momentos antes Claire había dicho lo mismo. Quizá lo dejara así por un tiempo más.

— La última vez que te vi te marchaste muy rápido— soltó la pequeña, más que alegre de ver al agente.

—Vas a lastimarle súper chica, Redfield dijo que estaba herido del hombro— interrumpió el pelirrojo intentando tranquilizar la emoción su prometida, que le había olvidado dejándolo tan pronto el rubio se había presentado en la habitación.

—Oh, perdóname Leon, lo olvide por completo, ¿no te lastime, cierto?— se disculpo, desasiendo cuidadosamente el tacto.

—-No te preocupes, Claire, ya me ayudo con eso— contesto a la pequeña, que le observaba preocupada, posando seguido su vista el muchacho aun lado de Rebecca que observaba la escena divertido, con una cerveza en mano —… Muller, es una sorpresa verte aquí, supongo vienes con Sherry.

—Si… aunque al llegar tú se ha olvidado por completo de mí— respondió en un tono de broma el pellirrojo, dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Eso no es cierto Jake— refuto la rubia, acercándose a su ahora prometido.

Un par de sonoras risas inundaron la cocina, sabiendo que era verdad lo que el Muller comentaba, después de todo Sherry siempre seguirían siendo niña de "papá".

—Como sea, solo venia por otras cervezas, que lo briagos ya han comenzaron a beber— comento mientras tomaba el cartón de cerveza, caminando a la salida no sin antes invitar a Leon.

—Kennedy, ¿Vienes? O esperas a que te echen, dicen que solo estorbamos

—Creo que mejor te sigo— respondió el rubio no sin echar una mirada a la pelirroja y los montones de cacerolas, guantes, artefactos de cocina regados por el lugar, le siguió el paso al joven Muller, dejando atrás a las mujeres en la cocina que mantenían su vista en los hombres que se alejaban rumbo al living.

— ¿Pensé que las chicas te habían raptado de nuevo? — se burlo Chris, que al ver la tardanza del ex mercenario.

—Por poco, este tío, llego a salvarme el pellejo. — respondió, el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de a los otros dos hombre que mantenían su vista en el televisor.

— ¡Leon!, mira que es un sorpresa tenerte por aquí, ¡Bienvenido! Toma asiento que el juego está por terminar y el equipo de casa pierde.

Saludo Barry ofreciendo una cerveza que al agente tras una mirada rápida a su reloj acepto, asegurándose que había pasado la hora que Claire le había recomendado, con una sonrisa tranquila, que había estado ausente en su rostro desde hacía mucho tiempo. Necesitaba un trago para relajarse.

Aquel hombre desde que lo conoció en el hospital donde Claire había estado internada tras su secuestro en la isla, se había vuelto un buen amigo y compañero de copas. Leon destapo la botella, tomo un sorbo y seguidamente tomo asiento, para ver el juego.

Después de todos los saludos y el momento incomodo por el que habían pasado, ahora en la cocina el centro de atención era la menor de los Redfield, quien era presa de Moira, que no paraba de preguntar fascinada sobre el hombre al que acaba de conocer.

— ¡Claire!, no vas a decirme que no arreglaron las cosas, si tardaron mucho tiempo, creí que eran exageraciones tuyas, cuando decías que era el inolvidable, ahora veo porque, si el súper agente esta chulo y con sentido del humor.

Una risa al fondo de la cocina escapo de los labios de Rebecca y Jill quienes observaban divertidas aquel interrogatorio estilo Terrasave.

— Shh! — intento silenciarles — Nos van a escuchar — reprendió Sherry apenada de escuchar hablar de aquella forma sobre su figura paterna, no era ciega sabia Leon era un hombre sumamente atractivo y codiciado por las mujeres pero eso no hacía que se sintiese menos incomoda con la idea

—Claire, ¿Está todo bien entre tú y Leon? — intento cambiar de tema, la Joven Birkin.

— ¿Por qué todos preguntan eso?, no voy a romper en llanto, enserio estoy bien, Leon y yo somos adultos que saben cómo comportarse y les agradezco el apoyo y preocupación, se que un tiempo estuve mal, pero…esta vez no se trata de mi…— Quiso decirles sobre su motivo para invitarle, mas no deseó ser indiscreta, no hasta que lograse hablar con él, que sabía de antemano no sería de ninguna manera fácil.

Rebecca quien había escuchado atentamente las palabras de sus amiga, sabia a lo que se refería la pelirroja, no solo ella lo había notado con solo verle atreves de televisión si no que aun se preocupaba por el sin saber el motivo, quiso hablar con ella, facilitarle la tarea, decirle todo lo que sabía, sobre el estado en que habían encontrado al agente en el bar, contarle sobre el motivo de sus penas, más sabia no le correspondía.

Hasta hacia unas horas no entendía que era aquello que unía a los sobrevivientes de Raccon city, había imaginado que se traba de una atracción física la que unía a los mayores, incluso había llegado a pensar que Leon era simplemente el amor imposible al que Claire Redfield se negaba a abandonar, equivocada estaba, pues le había bastado con ver el genuino cariño que expresaban las miradas, para saber que algo le ocurría, ahora lo entendía ellos se conocían, necesitaban mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, porque de una manera desafortunada se habían vuelto familia.

Por lo que decidió callar, para solo dar un vistazo a su compañera de S.T.A.R.S que también analizaba la situación, tras palabras de la activista, que intercambiaba un par de miradas que imploraba por un poco de tranquilidad sobre el asunto, Jill tras pensarlo, no muy convencida, decidió aceptar, darle animo de la misma manera en que su esposo le había hecho.

—Sera mejor que nos apresuremos con la cena, antes de que el "capitán" y su séquito acaben con la cerveza en la nevera — intento cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, animando a las mujeres presentes, que de inmediato entendieron el mensaje, después de todo si algo sucedía, allí estarían para ellos.

Entre risas y cotilleo en la cocina dejaron atrás aquel amargo momento, los minutos pasaron hasta que el contador llego a cero y la campanilla del horno anunciase lo que con ansias esperaban, la cena se encontraba lista para servir.

Rebecca se apresuro a colocar los guantes de cocina, lista para secar el platillo caliente, ellas se encargarían de servir los platos y llevarlo a la mesa, en tanto Claire y Sherry fueron las encargadas de dar anuncio a los hombres en la sala que esperaban por la cena, mientras discutían la asombrosa remontada que el equipo local había logrado.

El pecho de Claire se inundo con un cálida sensación al notar la forma en cómo el rubio sonreía ante los sarcásticos comentarios de Barry Burton, no puedo evitar sonreír en reflejo, le había extrañado tanto y no podía ocultar estaba más que feliz de tenerle cercas de nuevo.

—La cena esta lista, vamos al comedor— anuncio Sherry haciendo notar la presencia de ambas en la sala.

—Maravilloso, muero de hambre, hablo el hombre de barba providente mientras se ponía de pie, junto a los demás.

Unos orbes marinos se plantaron sobre Claire sin saber exactamente qué decir de nuevo, intentaba buscar la manera de disculparse, sin saber exactamente por qué.

En el acogedor comedor a diez sillas esperaba por los ansiosos invitados sus platillos humeantes, sobre la mesa, con una sonrisa en rostro, satisfecha por su trabajo, Claire y Jill invitaron a tomar asiento.

— ¡A cenar! — dijeron al unisonó.

En sentido de las manecillas del reloj uno a uno de los presentes tomaban su lugar habitual en la mesa, a excepción de Leon que permanecía de pie junto a la pelirroja, sin saber muy que hacer, le parecía ajeno aquella rutina, confundido sin querer importunar a su amigos espero que la mayoría estuviesen en sus asientos, para buscar su lugar en la mesa, a la cabeza se encontraba Chris Redfield puesto con tenedor y cuchillo en mano esperando ansioso probar su platillo, como Vikingo hambriento, a su costado izquierdo Jill tomo asiento con un tanto de dificultad, Leon negó con la cabeza, por la descortesía del mayor con su esposa, su orbes azules, siguieron con el recorrido en la mesa, tal como lo había supuesto Sherry no se separaría de Muller por lo que tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro, seguido la joven Burton había tomado lugar en la esquina, del otro extremo de la mesa Barry, quien reía al notar la sencilla pero encantadora decoración en la mesa, siendo seguido por Rebecca dejando tres asientos libres, en los que suponía alguno debía ocupar la pelirroja.

Tan pronto Leon noto las intenciones de la chica de ocupar el lugar vació, al costado de Chris, presuroso se encamino y le ofreció la silla de manera cortes, quien respondió con una guiño, que causo al hombre un rubor sobre sus mejillas, tan pronto la chica termino de acomodarse, sin muchas más opciones que tomar Leon evitando hacer de aquello una escena sin necesidad, ambos de manera cordial como amigos, habían tomado asiento uno al lado del otro dispuestos a ignorar el hecho de su cercanía en tanto la cena transcurría, el gente obsequio una tenue sonrisa, correspondida de igual manera por la pelirroja que sonreía alegre de una cena junto a sus amigos y familia.

Inconscientes de las muecas y miradas de sorpresa por parte de todos en la mesa, había notado la escena, mas la habían dejado pasar, como desentendida, no queriendo incomodarles.

— ¡Hum!, esto huele delicioso — exclamo Chris interrumpiendo la armonía en la sala, simulando la última escena, entre su amigo y hermana no había sucedió.

Con la comida servida, entre carne asada, lasaña, pastas y botellas vino tinto un ambiente ameno se planto en la mesa, donde todos intentaban ponerse al día, desde la última vez que se vieron. Jill contaba la tan ansiada historia sobre el embarazo, recibiendo felicitaciones para los futuros padres, Rebecca hablaba de lo atareada que se encontraba con su trabajo en la universidad y sus investigaciones, siendo la excusa que había dado para no responder a la incómoda pregunta de Barry sobre sus planes de una familia con el Cohen, todos en la mesa no pudieron evitar reír ante el rostro desencajado que la castaña mantenía completamente sonrojada.

La hora del postre paso de igual manera entre incansables burlas de parte de la joven Moira sobre su padre que contaba entre carcajadas lo mal que Barry la pasaba con la ahora adolescente Natalia

Las horas trascurrieron sin cesar, para el grupo que charlaban y reían sobre la mesa, a acepción de Claire, quien apenas había probado bocado de la rebanada de pie de manzana sobre su plato, se encontraba demasiado distraída, ansiosa, absorta en sus pensamientos, lo suficiente para no poner atención a o que charlaban en la mesa Barry y Chris, seguramente otra de tantas anécdotas.

Soltó un pequeño bufido que no pudo evitar, al mirar el reloj sobre la pared ya marcaban las once y cuarto, sin poder pasar un minuto más en sentada, con la colonia de Leon mezclada con alcohol inundando sus sentidos, no le facilitaba menos, se ofreció a recoger los trastos comenzando con el aseo de la mesa, pese la extrañeza de parte del rubio, que había dirigido una mirada, interrogante, querido indagar si todo se hallaba en orden, a lo que ella había respondido con una media sonrisa, para después obsequiarle el trozo de tarta sobre su plato.

— ¿A dónde vas Claire? — comento Chris al verla adentrarse rumbo a la cocina

— a dejar los tratos, no podemos dejarlos así. — señalo la pila de trastos en sus manos.

Ambos sabían que se trataba de solo un pretexto más.

—Ya que vas a la cocina podrías traer más tarta, aun queda una caja en el refrigerador— comento Chris moviendo sus hombros ligeramente restando importancia al asunto antes de volver a su atención a la ahora parlante Sherry, si su hermana, deseaba hacer algo no había poder humano que la detuviese por más que insistiese.

Aquello no aplicaba para el agente que desde que ella había dejado el asiento a un lado suyo no había dejado de mirarle, expectante, nervioso que lo que temía desde su llegada, se cumpliese.

Claire asintiendo ante la petición de su hermano, se adentro a la cocina donde exhalo pesadamente, como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima, al estar lejos de la vista del Kennedy un segundo.

Se tomo su tiempo de recuperar el aire que parecía haber estado conteniendo, dejando la pila de trastes en el lavabo, se recargo de sobre la barra, como apoyo a no desmoronarse; cuando aquellas aventureras palabras al teléfono salieron de su boca no había pensado, si el tiempo era suficiente para volver a verle o estar segura de haber sanado tan fatal herida, no tenía idea en lo que se metía, simplemente su corazón había hablado de nuevo, poniéndola en un camino en el que seguramente volvería a sufrir.

Porque si, desde su encuentro con él, cada sonrisa a medias, cada palabra, cada chiste absurdo, el olor que sus ropas desprendían se había encargado de recordarle, lo mucho que agente seguía clavado en su pecho y no importase que tanto hiciese, la distancia que pusiera de promedio o el tiempo que pasase, eso no cambiaría, no llenaría el agujero en su corazón, de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo se supone que lo ayudes, si estas así? Tranquilízate Claire…— murmuro para sí intentando animarse a cumplir con lo que se había prometido, intentado sosegar la marea de sentimientos que le embargaban porque aunque se negase a aceptarlo, aunque doliese como un puñal sobre sus pecho, si, aun le amaba.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenas Noches Fickers, Si ya se pueden colgarme y darme con un palo por tardar tanto en esta actualización, pero ya estoy de vuelta, por fin la misión de Salvar el semestre termino y ya estoy de lleno de nuevo adelantando capítulos a esta historia.**

 **Que además claro estoy más que motivada después de ver el Tráiler de RE2 Para PS4. ¿Notaron que ese Leon parece la versión joven del Vendetta? o solo es mi imaginación? ¡Muero por que llegue el otro año! Pero mientras eso llega, continuaremos con esta historia.**

 **Por cierto Miles de gracias por todos esos comentarios de animo a continuar este proyecto que podía asegurar terminaría muerto, prometo seguirla hasta el fin.**

 **OK creo ya me alargue así que nos leemos muy pronto con un nuevo capítulo. Lo prometo. ;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Resident Evil ni sus personajes me perteneces son propiedad de Capcom.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este fic está situado, finalizando los hechos de Resident Evil Vendeta, tomando hechos de Resident Evil 6 y su saga, podría contener ¡Spoiler! sin más espero disfrutes la lectura.

* * *

.

 **~Podemos Empezar de Nuevo ~**

 **Capitulo Tres:**

 **Alejarme de ti**

 **.**

— ¿Cómo se supone que lo ayudes, si estas así? Tranquilízate Claire…— murmuro para sí intentando animarse a cumplir con lo que se había prometido, intentado sosegar la marea de sentimientos que le embargaban porque aunque se negase a aceptarlo, aunque doliese como un puñal sobre sus pecho, si, aun le amaba.

Con el dorso de su mano Claire limpio las rebeldes lágrimas que corría por sus mejillas e inhalando profundamente, antes de continuar con su tarea, no demoro mucho, simplemente los enjuago los trastes antes de guardarlos en la lava platos. Al terminar sin muchas ganas de volver al comedor, con todas aquellas miradas que sabía, de inmediato le inspeccionarían, avanzó al recibidor, tomando su chaqueta del perchero antes de salir al pórtico en busca de un poco de aire fresco, solo necesitaba un momento a solas , sintiendo el viento mover su corta cabellera, no pudo evitar, ajustar un poco su chaqueta, pesé a ser otoño, el clima las primeras gotas de lluvia caían de una en una, comenzado aquello que la pelirroja pensó el cielo , lloraba por ella.

Sintiéndose mucho más cómoda con aquel momento de privacidad en el día, tomo asiento sobre la pequeña banca de madera colgante, se meció un poco, su vista tardo unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la falta de luz, tan pronto pudo hacerlo sus orbes jades se posaron sobre las calles de vecindario, completamente vacías, alumbradas únicamente por la bastas luces provenientes de los postes, observo el caer del agua e inhalo aquel embriagante aroma, del tierra húmeda, sonrió al pensar el lindo vecindario en el que su hermano había decidido establecerse. Se alegro aun mas que pese a al estilo de vida que llevaba, pudiese encontrar esa normalidad, de una vida tranquila.

De nuevo una ola emociones le arrollo, llenándole de melancolía, no pudo evitar cavilar, entre sus recuerdos, de un día de lluvia cuando también pensó haberla encontrado.

.

 ** _[Flashback]_**

 _ **2013, New York.**_

 _ **Departamento de Claire Redfield**_

.

Las gotas de agua golpeaban contra el gran ventanal del departamento acompañadas del cielo grisáceo y el sonido del la cuidad hecha un caos ante la tempestad.

Observa con fascinación aquella peculiar escena sin duda, una de sus partes favoritas al vivir en la ciudad era el poder observar la lluvia colarse entre los enormes rascacielos.

— Estoy en casa… — rompió el silencio una tenue voz que la pelirroja supo reconocer de inmediato.

Claire giro sobre sus talones con una taza de café humeante sobre sus manos y una pequeña manta colgada sobre sus hombros, sin poder evitarlo una risueña sonrisa, se coló entre sus labios, al notar al hombre rubio que se asomaba por el marco de la puerta vestido un conjunto deportivo completamente empapado, con sumo cuidado le vio adentrase al departamento, la lluvia lo había tomado de sorpresa, en su pequeña ida a correr.

Las puntas de sus cabellos, dejaba caer un par de gotas, Claire no quería ni imaginar el sonido de sus zapatos al andar, negó divertida antes de dejar sobre la barra de cocina, su taza y correr a su encuentro con el recién llegado.

— No es que quiera molestar diciendo te lo dije, pero debiste quedarte en cama conmigo esta mañana…— menciono burlona antes de colar sus manos detrás de la húmeda cabellera del hombre atrayéndolo hacia ella y juntar sus labios en un corto y juguetón beso, dándole la bienvenida.

— Lo tomare en cuenta, la próxima vez…— respondió antes de envolverla entre sus brazos.

A ella poco importaba que terminase por empapar sus ropas, aquello pasaba a segundo términos con solo sentir su cercanía, su cuerpo tan cercano al suyo, sus firmes manos sobre sus caderas, era lo único que necesitaba.

—Estas helado — susurro ella sobre su hombro, hundiéndose en la calidez de un abrazo — Vamos, tenemos que secarte antes de que tengas un resfriado, con pesar deshizo, aquel contacto, antes de colocar la pequeña manta roja a cuadros de sus hombros, ahora sobre los fuertes hombros del rubio, ganándose una tierna sonrisa de sus parte.

Claire, tomo su mano delicadamente, atrayéndolo a la habitación entrelazando sus dedos, como solían hacerlos desde ya hacia un par de meses, ya era más un reflejo de sus cuerpos, que buscaba, estar unidos de todas las formas posibles.

Dentro de la habitación, Claire dio un par de instrucciones

— Aun hay agua caliente, deberías tomar una ducha.

— ¿vienes?, pregunto Leon, levantando levemente sus cejas creando un gesto juguetón, ante la propuesta de la su novia.

La pelirroja negó levemente ante la idea sabiendo a lo que se refería, la invitaba a una ducha conjunta, no era la primera de ambos pero a su pesar si aceptaba eso no terminaría en una ducha rápida y el tenía que tomar un vuelo para volver su trabajo junto al presidente Benford , antes de eso prefería pasar sus últimas horas con el charlando o haciendo cualquier cosa mucho más que pasar una efímera tarde en cama, para eso ambos tendrían mucho, mucho más tiempo.

— Alguien tiene que limpiar el charco que dejaste sobre la entrada y echar la ropa al secador antes de partir. — se explico, dando un ligero toque a su nariz y sonreír en respuesta, antes de dar media vuelta.

Sin insistir más Leon entro al cuarto de baño dispuesto a disfrutar de una ducha caliente, en tanto Claire cambio sus ropas por un conjunto mucho más seco y partió a comenzar los deberes, seco el pequeño charco de agua sobre la entra que el rubio había dejado a su paso, metió la ropa húmeda dentro del secador y dejo todo listo para volver con una nueva manta, una nueva taza de café caliente mas que lista para volver al sofá donde aun la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el ventanal.

En la gran sala blanca, ahora con tonos grisáceos, únicamente iluminada por la luz entrante del gran ventanal, disfrutando de la vista y el peculiar sonido de los relámpagos, Claire cubierta bajo aquella cálida manta, entro de nuevo en aquel bello trance, de las cosas comunes, con detalles insignificantes que hacían gozar de la vida misma.

Tras dar un pequeño sorbo a su humeante taza, una cálida sensación recorrió su, pecho, quizá era el liquido hirviendo recorriendo su garganta sin embargo, un suspiro escapo de entre sus labios, para dar paso a una ensanchada sonrisa se planto sobre su rostro, quedase el suficiente tiempo para ser notada por el ahora, seco, perfumando y apuesto Leon que vestía un par de pantalones grises, una camisa de vestir azul marino, acompañado de aquella cazador de cuero negra. Listo para su partida en unas cuantas horas más.

—Tus pensamientos, por un dólar…— susurro el rubio detrás de ella, antes de tomar asiento aun lado de la pelirroja, aun sonriente.

—No es nada, solo… estaba pensando que desearía que hubiese mas días como estos— respondió mientras recibía al hombre, invitándole a entrar bajo la manta

Leon con una sonrisa en rostro, acepto gustoso la invitación, reposado su cabeza sobre las suaves piernas de la chica, una vez mucho más cómodo retomo el ritmo de la charla.

— ¿Lluviosos? — interrogo disfrutando de aquel masaje que los finos dedos de la chica comenzaban sobre el nacimiento de sus cabellos.

—Mhum, podría decirse, me refiero a mas como de esto, tu y yo, en casa, no quisiera que tengas que partir cada tanto lejos de mí, Washington, quisiera que pudieses quedarte en casa más tiempo. — exhalo con pesadamente, sincerándose ante la maraña d pensamientos que recorrían su mente.

— Bien, cuando el presidente en persona llama, uno simplemente no puede decir no, lamento tener que perderme de tu delicioso café, en comparación el de maquina en la casa blanca, sabe a cartón.

— ¿¡Eso es todo lo que extrañaras!? — Exclamo, pareciendo dolida ante su comentario.

—Sí, ¿que mas podría extrañar? … Oh cierto, casi lo olvidaba, si creo que podría extrañar un poco las cálidas caricias de mi chica. — bromeo antes de tomar la pequeña mano de la joven para entrelazarlas y llevarlas a su mecho, necesitando sentir mucho más que solo las caricias sobre su cabellera.

— Usted es un idiota agente Kennedy— susurro Claire antes de bajar en busca de sus labios.

— Ya me lo han dicho… — respondió orgulloso antes de unir su labios, en un rose, lento y colmado de cariño —… Pero enserio, lamento perderme la cena con Barry, cuando o veas decirle que el servicio secreto me ha secuestrado de nuevo, ordenes del presidente, la próxima cena yo invito.

— Esta bien, yo le diré, aunque Moira se sentirá decepcionada, pero cuando el trabajo llama, supongo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer, estoy segura que se podrá en alguna otra ocasión, tendremos mucho tiempo para eso... — replico, segura de sus palabras, la vida parecía por fin estarle recompensado por cada una de las desgracias que había sucedido, parecía que le estaba dejando ser feliz.

 ** _[Fin del Flashback]_**

 ** _._**

Encismada en sus recuerdos Claire ni siquiera noto el sonido de la puerta abrirse, mucho menos la presencia del hombre que le observaba de manera fortuita.

Carraspeando un poco su garganta se hizo notar, antes de hablar, no queriendo importunar.

— ¿Está todo bien, Claire?... — pregunto Leon preocupado de que aquello que estuvo esperando desde su llegada, por fin apareciese, la bomba andante de sentimientos que era Claire Redfield, había explotado y él era el detonador. — Te traje café caliente — ofreció— dos cucharadas de azúcar, una de leche… te hará bien con este clima — intento hacer conversación, sin embargo ella no respondía, por el contrario parecía huir a un contacto visual a lo que de manera insistente, se acerco ofreciéndole la taza humeante — tardaste mucho, viene a ver si todo estaba en orden— hablo Leon sinceramente expresando su inquietud.

Claire recuperando la postura ocultando su rostro entre su flequillo, con la cabeza gacha, acepto la bebida, aun sin responder buscando ganar tiempo para de nuevo sonreír, ocultando la tristeza que le embargaba, ocultándola tras aquella mascara de cordialidad.

— Si, todo está bien solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, p-pero creo que es hora de volver — respondió con aquella quebradiza voz, a punto de llanto.

Para Leon le fue suficiente escuchar aquella respuesta para saber lo que sucedía, no podían evitarlo más y era el momento de hablar sobre del gran elefante rosa en la habitación desde su llegada, por lo que sin más mascaras, cambiando a un gesto serio, se preparo para hablar, acercándose de manera lenta tomo asiento a un lado de la pelirroja que aun ocultaba su rostro de su vista.

— Has cambiado Leon — susurro la chica saliendo de su escondite, girando a su encuentro con el agente, sabiendas que era hora de hablar, el, la había descubierto y eso dejaba caer un peso menos sobre sus hombros, dejando que observase sus orbes vidriosos, después de todo era inútil esconderlo más.

Partiéndole el alma en dos, Leon descubrió de nuevo aquella mirada, en la pelirroja, que le expresaba, la herida que el mismo había ocasionado, los puntos se había reventado y estaba sangrando de nuevo, una sonrisa amarga fue todo lo que puedo responder en respuesta.

Claire al observar tan amarga sonrisa, repleta de arrepentimiento dio un sorbo a su tibia bebida, dispuesta a marcharse de nuevo, no desenado tocar el tema aun no antes que Sherry hablase con Leon. No deseaba arruinar esta noche.

— ¡Espera Claire!… tenemos que hablar en algún momento de lo que paso. —Espeto el rubio mientras le tomaba bruscamente de la muñeca derramando en el proceso la pequeña taza con aquel liquido caliente evitando que hiciese su huida sin antes escucharlo, ninguno de los dos dio importancia, si ya habían comenzado a sangrar no tenia caso cerrar la herida hasta no arreglar los imperfectos.

Leon al notar el gesto de dolor que se plasmaba en rostro de la chica tras su agarre, termino cediendo un poco, pero sin soltarle esperado una respuesta, que por la forma en la que lo miraba la activista, dolería y mucho.

— Esta bien Leon, déjalo así, ambos sabemos que ya no somos niños, dejemos atrás todos nuestros fantasmas de una vez por todas, yo estaba corriendo y tu caminabas, me ilusione, fue mi error, esa noche fuiste claro y te agradezco que fueses honesto en el nombre de nuestra amistad, quedo claro que aun la buscas a ella, después de todo este tiempo es ella, siempre será, Ada. Nosotros… nosotros solo somos dos amigos, que decidieron aventurarse a un lugar más de aquella denominación, un lugar que nunca debimos salir. — contento amargamente, mirándole a los ojos, asegurándole que no ocultaba nada, mas.

— ¿Te arrepientes?... — susurro, Leon apenas audible, mas para sí mismo que para la chica.

— Cada día, desde esa noche…— respondió sin mediar palabra, la activista que concentraba su mirada en el hombre que tomaba fuertemente su muñeca.

—Si eso piensas ¿Por qué pediste a Chris me trajera consigo?, si sabias que yo aun te lastimo. — exigió una respuesta aun si soltar a la chica.

— Porque aun me preocupo por ti Leon…—

—no tienes porque…— susurro.

— Si tengo— espeto. — Chris dijo que lucias mal— mintió— y me preocupe, porque antes de todo esto, de nosotros, tu eras mi mejor amigo y lo extrañaba mucho, aunque digas que no debo hacerlo, aun así lo haré, me preocupas Leon, porque te conozco mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que ella, lo sé por la sombra sobre tus ojos, tu físico descuidado y olor a alcohol que traspiras, se que mientes incluso ahora cuando me pides que no lo haga, algo sucedió y eso te lastima…y si, si tu un día quieres hablarlo, no importa lo que hayamos pasado o hagamos puedes hacerlo conmigo, ya sabes cómo encontrarme...siempre los has sabido — hablo sin poder contener ni segundo más sus lagrimas.

Claire supuso que su respuesta le había dejado satisfecho, pues el agarre sobre su muñeca, término por deshacerse, sin más que decir se marcho dejando a un Leon, completamente unimismado en sus pensamientos, totalmente abatido.

Lamentaba dejarlo así, pero no había palabras más que pudiese decir para, componer las cosas, ya lo había soltado, le había abierto de nuevo su corazón y había sido clara con sus intenciones, lo demás no dependía de ella, ya no más, por más que doliese de nuevo la decisión seria de él.

Entro presurosa volviendo a la casa, camino por los pasillos, limpiando sus lágrimas, sin fijarse en su paso término por estrellarse con el corpulento torso de su hermano, que le observaba preocupado.

—Claire, ¿está todo bien? Tardabas mucho y…— callo de inmediato al ver el morado sobre la muñeca que masajeaba delicadamente su hermana —… ¡Te hizo algo el estúpido de Kennedy!, sabias no estaba de acuerdo con traerlo a casa, no después de lo que te hizo, sin embargo si lo hice, fue por ti. — expreso molesto el castaño, intentando revisar el malestar de la chica.

—Estoy bien Chris, nosotros teníamos que hablar, no se puede perder una amistad de tantos años, solo por eso, yo sabía en lo que me metía cuando lo acepte, el no me mintió, siempre fue honesto respecto a eso, por eso no le culpo…nosotros no tenemos más familia Chris, más que nuestros amigos y no podemos darnos el lujo de alejarlos, incluso cuando duele.

—Pero ¿por qué sigues empeñada en retenerle Claire? ¡El no te ama! — Exploto Chris, tan pronto soltó aquello, se arrepintió de inmediato, había cruzado la raya, estuvo a punto de pedir una disculpa su hermana cuando ella respondió desesperada.

— ¡Porque aun me importa! y aunque no sea correspondida, yo se lo mucho que está sufriendo, desconozco el motivo pero no es el mismo de siempre… — inhalando profundamente buscando retomar el control, hablo esta vez más calmada, no ganaba nada con gritarle —…está afuera, así que no permitas que se vaya, no por mí, sino por Sherry, solo prométemelo Chris.

Despues de dudarlo unos segundos el mayor de los Redfield, asintió, preguntándose si debía contarle sobre el motivo del abatismo del agente, más denegó la idea, no era el momento por lo que se limito a asentir.

—No prometo nada.

— Es mejor que nada, deje tu tarta en la barra, yo regresare con los demás. — se explico esta vez mucho más tranquila, intentando limpiar las lagrimas de rostro, dejando que el mayor se encargase de su amigo.

Chris saliendo al pórtico se encontró con una escena poco propia del agente, quien aun sentado en la banca, cubría su rostro con ambas manos recargadas sobre sus rodillas, sin prestar atención al par de tazas que yacían rotas sobre el piso de su pórtico.

— Te estás perdiendo las noticias, Kennedy…— Exclamo, haciéndose notar, mientras tomaba un trago de whiskey de su ánfora, para seguido ofrecerle, les haría falta si tendrían esta plática.

—Sí, yo creo que es hora de irme…— comento, tomando el contenido de la ánfora que le ofrecía.

Un silencio sordo tomo la entrada antes de que Chris tomase la palabra de nuevo, después de debatirse sobre lo que era mejor para su hermana.

—Si es por Claire, no lo hagas

—Ambos sabemos que no te caigo bien, Chris y mucho menos después de lo que le hice a Claire ¿Por qué quieres retenerme aquí? — interrogo Leon.

Tomando asiento aun lado del ex policía, Chris exhalo pesadamente antes de responder.

—Tienes razón, pero eso no quita el hecho que te respeto como un buen hombre y colega, siempre estaré en deuda contigo por salvarla, no una sino tres, te debo más que una grande, tus asuntos con ella no me incuben, solo trato de protegerla y es por ella que te pido no te marches, a ella le preocupas... No lo malinterpretes, solo ve lo que yo conozco por experiencia, un hombre harto, asqueado y jodido por esta vida, que intenta ocultar sus pesares en litros el alcohol y créeme ya lo intente, no funciona.

—…

El silencio del agente, que meditaba las palabras el castaño hizo eco en la fría noche frente al pórtico, permitiendo a Chris continuar con aquel sermón, mismo que una vez Piers le había dado y esperaba ayudara a su camarada.

—Nuestros trabajos son una mierda, no somos héroes por matar a gente inocente, todos los días perdemos a un compañero, un amigo, un inocente, pero no podemos controlar la situaciones en la que nos envolvemos, simplemente reaccionamos y tratamos de sobrevivir a ellas, es lo que hacemos desde que todo esto empezó y por alguna razón somos una bastardos con una suerte de mierda que ha salido de muchas. — hizo un pausa para tomar otro trago y entregarle de nuevo el recipiente al rubio. — Tómalo como quieras, un consejo un sermón, pero lo único que me permite dormir cada noche, seguir con mi vida, después de haber perdido a mis hombres, a mi mejor amigo, casi a mi hermana y esposa es pensar que esto podría ser peor, las pocas vidas que he salvado hacen la diferencia, que gracias a toda esta mierda en la que trabajo día con día ayuda a alguien a dormir tranquilo junto a su familia.

—Tsk…— un chasquido de lengua salió de los labios del agente, que tras escuchar las palabras del capitán, dejo de lado su bebida, para rebuscar algo entre el bolsillo de su pantalón, el PDA que vibraba insistentemente desde hacía varias horas, se trataba de un mensaje. Le necesitaban de manera urgente en las oficinas de la DSO para asuntos oficiales.

Notando aquello Chris, se puso en pie, rendido de aquella charla, tendría que ser para otro día, el trabajo llamaba. Rebuscando dentro de los bolsillos de su chaleco, le tendiéndole un par de llaves del auto, explico ante la mirada incógnita del rubio.

— Llévatelo, la agencia se encargara de devolverlo a la BSAA... Y Leon al menos entra a despedirte, no te suelen ver mucho estos días.

Comento el capitán, guardando de una vez por toda la licorera entre sus ropas antes de entrar de nuevo a casa.

Leon denegó, esta vez mucho más tranquilo, las palabras del Redfield habían ayudado a calmar un poco todo aquel ruido sobre su cabeza, lamentaba tener que marcharse, de nuevo de aquella forma, camino a la puerta de entrada se detuvo pensando en algo, que aun guarda en su pantalón sacando una tarjeta de presentación con su número telefónico y algo escrito por detrás, se la entrego el castaño

—Espera Chris, dale esto a Claire de mi parte, por favor, dile que lo siento mucho… Gracias por el trago y la cena. — agradeció, para después estrechar su mano haciendo las paces.

Tras aquellas palabras, despidiéndose con un gesto, Chris se adentro a casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando al rubio atrás. Leon hecho una última vista a la fachada de la residencia Redfield, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse, camino al auto, bajo la ahora apenas brizna de lluvia, apenas bajo un par de escalones del pórtico cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente le detuvo, una presurosa rubia que respiraba agitada, seguida del pelirrojo que parecía su sombra, corría camino a detenerle, seguramente ya sabía de la discusión entre Claire y presentía que él se marcharía.

—Espera, por favor no te marches…yo... yo aun no…— intentaba articular la palabras necesarias

Leon por su parte, necesitado de partir lo más rápido posible, termino por cortarle, tomando la mano de su una vez hija adoptiva.

—Está bien, lo sé Sherry y me alegra mucho que vayas a casarte— regalo una tenue sonrisa, a la pequeña que le observaba atónita por su respuesta.

— ¿P-pero cómo?— interrogo atónita.

—Desde que te vi, el anillo en tu mano resalto de inmediato, soy un agente estoy entrenado para notar los detalles, sin siquiera proponérmelo, no hay mucho que me puedas ocultarme. — se explico breve mente, soltando su mano para esta vez colocarla sobre la corta cabellera de la joven, para seguido revolverla, como cuando era niña.

—Y tu Jake, solo cuida de ella— advirtió divertido ante la cara del joven al hombre a su lado.

—No tienes que pedirlo hombre…— replico pelirrojo tomando de la mano de su ahora prometida.

Sin más que decir, Sherry vio a Leon dar media vuelta, aprisa, montarse sobre el camaro negro cortesía de la BSAA .

Leon decidió emprender a camino al trabajo, lamentaba salir así, despedirse de nuevo de la misma forma, sin hacerlo, encendido el motor lo dejo rugir unos segundo antes de salir de ahí, dejando atrás la vivienda, aumentado al velocidad, recorriendo las calles apenas alumbradas de la ciudad, sin poder evitar recordar la última noche en que alguna vez creyó tenerlo todo de lo que ahora solo quedaban los escombros.

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

.

 **N/A:**

 _ **La cena termino y no fue de la mejor manera, la bomba exploto, solo era cuestión de tiempo, lastimosamente Leon se ha vuelto a marchar dejando un Claire dolida y preocupada por él. ¿Será el destino el que los ha vuelto a separar? ¿O solo ha sido otro pequeño contratiempo?**_

 _ **Por otra parte ¿que les parece Leon no tuvo mucho revuelo sobre el compromiso de Sherry?, supongo que aun tenía muchas cosas en la que pensar, como para preocuparse en demasía por eso. Aunque eso no quedara así, el instinto paternal florecerá tarde o temprano.**_

 _ **Otro capítulo y El trabajo ha vuelto a llamar con el empleo de nuestros héroes las cosas nunca son sencillas o sí? Mas Tendremos que esperar al próximo capítulo para saberlo, aunque antes de eso tengo un par de notas para aclarar un punto que posiblemente no haya quedado muy explicito, pero con un par de pistas intente hacerlo. Ya saben solo como un Dato curioso.***_

 _ **Ya comenzamos a armar un poco de la pasada relación que tenían Claire y Leon, atreves de un viaje por las memorias. En las que por cierto si no lo pillaron el Flashback de Claire está situado unas horas/días antes del Ataque terrorista en Tall Oaks, antes de que todo lo China sucediese antes de que Ada apareciera de nuevo en la vida de Leon.**_

 _ **Ok esta nota ya se está extendiendo mucho pero no puedo despedirme sin agradecerles un millones de veces más por todo el apoyo que me han dado con esta aventura. De veras muchas gracias todos!**_

 _ **Ahora sí, me despido y nos leemos pronto en otro capítulo más, dudas, o tomatazos pueden depositarlos en la caja de reviews. ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Resident Evil ni sus personajes me perteneces son propiedad de Capcom.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este fic está situado, finalizando los hechos de Resident Evil Vendeta, tomando hechos de Resident Evil 6 y su saga, podría contener ¡Spoiler! sin más espero disfrutes la lectura.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Este capitulo contiene escenas Aeon y quizá un poco de smut.

* * *

.

 **~Podemos Empezar de Nuevo ~**

 **Capítulo** **Cuatro:**

 **Santo o Pecador**

 **.**

 **2014, Nueva York.**

 **Hotel Four Season, habitación 324.**

 **.**

Leon observaba a la mujer parada bajo el marco de puerta a medias abrir, vestida apenas con una casi transparente bata de satín blanco y una copa de vino balanceándose en su mano izquierda le recibieron, lucía exactamente igual a la última vez que le había visto, el tiempo no parecía pasar por ella, sus finos cabellos azabaches quizá eran un poco más largos, quizá, le era difícil recordarlo en este momento.

De pronto sintió su boca secar, necesitado urgente de un trago.

— Leon… adelante— pronunció su nombre con aquella sensual voz, el rubio estaba seguro que su nombre jamás había sonado también en los labios de una mujer, aquello de nuevo hizo su piel erizarse.

Antes de llegar a aquel gran hotel, no estaba muy seguro de la idea que había tenido hacia ya veinte minutos atrás, no se sentía orgulloso de haberse escabullido como un ladrón. Incluso estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar, arrepentido por lo que sea que planeaba esta noche para él.

Sin embargo, fue al ver la manera seductora en la que las caderas de la pelinegra se movían, adentrándose en la habían, dejándole entrar, fue que todo pensamiento desapareció, ahora solo eran ellos en el mundo. Se adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, como si con ello se asegurase conservar el secreto, se adentro siguiendo al mujer, que recorría la habitación, sus descalzos pies, bailaban sobre la fina alfombra, camino al pequeño mini bar.

El lugar era sumamente ostentoso, una habitación lujosa, la cama tamaño Queen size era lo primero llamar a la atención, dentro la suite, que apenas era alumbrada por un par de lámparas de noche, Ada, con una seductora sonrisa de por medio, tomó un breve sorbo a su copa antes encarar hombre que podía sentir le miraba sin cesar.

Leon aclaro su garganta, intentando pronunciar palabra alguna parecía se había quedo mudo ante los encantos del delgado cuerpo bailando para él, esto comenzaba a salirse de su control, se estaba comportando como aquel policía novato en Raccon city, cautivado por los encantos de la espía.

—Para ser honesta, comenzaba a pensar que quizá no vendrías— pronunció de nueva cuenta la mujer mientras tomaba asiento al borde uno de los bancos, cruzando las piernas, colocando una manos sobre su ahora más expuestos muslos a vista del agente.

— Casi, no lo hago…— se sincero el Kennedy, intentando concentrarse en mantener la conversación, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que los pequeños y erectos pezones sobresaltaban sobre la tela de su fina bata, indicándole el grado de desnudez de la mujer. Se movió en su lugar balanceando su peso, de un pie otro, un poco más que incómodo con una erección creciendo en sus pantalones.

— Supongo que al fin de cuentas, ella nos es tan importante, nada más que cualquier otra de tus conquistas, ¿no es así Leon? — interrogó Ada, sintiéndose victoriosa, ganadora nuevamente de las atenciones del hombre frente a ella, no importaba el tiempo que los separarse, los cosas que ambos hiciesen, desde aquel día en que sus labios se había tocado por vez primera, algo los había unido para siempre, no importaba las demás amantes que inevitablemente el tendría, se llamase Ángela, Ashley o Redfield, siempre que ella llamaba, el corría de vuelta a sus brazos para ser nuevo aquellos amantes, de aquella ciudad perdida. Era un círculo vicioso del que ninguno de ellos podía escapar. Tampoco querían.

— Te equivocas Ada, ella no es cualquiera, es por eso mismo que estoy aquí— espetó el rubio, esta vez un tanto molesto con la morocha, no sabiendo muy bien él porque, si era por la verdad en sus palabras llegando a donde él no quería aceptar o era la cada vez más punzante erección entre sus piernas. Ambas.

— ¿ Es molestia lo que escucho en tu voz Leon?, tranquilízate, no digo nada de esto para enfadarte, es solo una innegable verdad, que los años y tus acciones respaldan…— consciente del efecto que su cuerpo provocaba al agente, dejando de lado la hora vacía copa, abandonado su lugar en aquel banquillo, caminando con elegancia como si de un felino en caza se tratase bajo la atenta mirada marina del hombre, se deslizó entre los brazos del rubio que de manera automática le habían recibido, como si sus cuerpos se recordasen, deposito un pequeño y húmedo beso sobre la comisura de los labios del rubio, que sintió tensarse el tacto antes de continuar con su punto —…niégalo si es que así lo prefieres, pero lo cierto es que tú no puedes escapar de esto, quizá tus pensamientos digan algo diferente pero esto… — Ada deslizó sus manos sobre su propio cuerpo, hasta lugar donde las firmes manos del agente le sujetaban con deseo. — Es algo que no puedes negar, la forma en que me miras, la manera en que tu cuerpo se aferra al mío, tu cariño ya estas más que enganchado a mí y si eso hubiese cambiado, seguirías en cama con ella y no aquí duro y listo para mí — susurro mientras rosaba delicadamente con el dorso de su mano la erección bajo el grises pantalones, cortando espacio entre sus labios, uniéndose de una vez por todas, tras un par de segundos de resistencia del Kennedy había terminado cediendo , hundiéndose en un deseoso y feroz beso, sus lenguas luchaban en una batalla campal por el control, agotando hasta la última pizca de oxígeno en sus pulmones, se separaron lentamente, juntando sus frentes sin mover un centímetro de sus cuerpos.

— Ahora lo vez, ¿acaso me equivoco? ¿Acaso has venido a termínarlo Leon? Es que acaso tu cuerpo se siente de la misma manera cuando estas con ella, ¿cuántas veces hemos hecho esto?…— interrogó intentado convérselo, susurrando seductoramente sobre su mejilla.

Cierto, todo era cierto, cada una de las palabras que acababa de escuchar, no podía negarlas y eso le enfurecía consigo mismo, quizá hubiesen pasado los años desde el día en que se conocieron, él podía aparentar cuanto quisiera, pero ahora, justo aquí de nuevo junto a ella, volvía a ser el policía novato y él seguía buscándole.

Justo el mismo tiempo que tenía de conocer a cierta pelirroja, por supuesto tenía sentimientos por ella, cuando le conoció ella solo era un par de años más joven que él, quizá aquello había marcado la diferencia, claro, le apreciaba ahora como una gran mujer, bella alegre y encantadora, por supuesto se sentía atraído por ella, sus cálidas caricias, eran como ninguna otra, devota y entregada completamente para él. Mas parecía no ser suficiente, deseaba que lo fuera, sería otra mentira mas, le faltaba algo, aquella sensación embriagadora que la morocha le proporcionaba, no estaba.

Sentir y pensamiento luchaba incesantes, en busca de una respuesta jamás en todos estos años, la decisión de estar a hurtadillas con Ada había sido tan complicada, cuando tuvo que dejar a sus demás citas, no había dudado ni un ápice, con ella era diferente, ella no era cualquiera.

Deseaba poder corresponder con la misma lealtad la pelirroja, deseaba no hacerla sufrir, después de todo para eso estaba aquí aunque no fuese la mejor manera. Nadie jamás había muerto a causa de un corazón roto, ella se repondría, mas continuar con aquello, sin ser completamente sus deseos, estaba seguro terminaría por arruinar completamente todo, como comenzaba a ser estos meses, sabia se había vuelto distante lo sabía, de seguir el robaría su tiempo y mil posibilidades de felicidad para ella, solo por su indecisión, jamás se perdonaría por ello, ella jamás le perdonaría.

Leon cerró sus ojos, intentando serenar toda aquella marea de sentimientos en sí, sintió las finas manos de la espía colarse alrededor de cuello, masajeando lentamente, como si supiera cuán difícil esta vez era para él estar aquí.

No habría notado la diferencia, no hasta esa vez en que sus caminos se juntaron, bajo la crisis global en Asia, de nueva cuenta le sostuvo entre sus brazos, protegiéndole justo como la primera vez, sintiendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos, fue cuando aquella abrumadora necesidad volvió a él. Necesitaba a Ada tanto como el aire.

En aquella ocasión incluso su ahora compañera Helena, había notado como aquella, arrasaba con él, afectando cada una de sus decisiones, ¡maldición! incluso había pelado con el Mayor de los Hermanos Redfield solo por salvaguardar la.

Un pesado, suspiro salió de los labios del agente, esta vez mucho menos agobiado, con una línea más clara de pensamientos, tomó palabra, en el que ahora parecía mucho tiempo.

—Supongo que no te equivocas, no del todo— aclaro su garganta un poco antes de hacer saber su decisión — llegue aquí en busca de una respuesta, se de antemano que tu no vas a dejar lo que sea que hagas, no lo hiciste hace años, no lo comenzaras ahora, Ada, seguir con esto será más de estas llamadas secretas, visitas fortuitas, ninguna atadura, puedo con eso pero no voy a arrastrarla a ella, pero tampoco hay un nosotros.

— Lo hay— interrumpió haciéndole saber que pese la veracidad de sus palabras, ella sentía algo por él. — ¿y si no hubiese nada más, si todo acabo?

— Entonces pídemelo Ada, pídeme dejarlo todo… — Exigió Leon, observado esperanzadoramente, a la mujer entre sus brazos.

— hazlo.

Aquella palabra fue todo que Leon necesito para, sin reparo alguno, con prisa y necesidad, le sujeto lo suficientemente fuerte como para acércale y unir sus labios, besándole en un acto desesperado, necesitandola, deslizó sus manos sobre sus caderas, con la habilidad únicamente conseguida al paso de los años, desanudo aquella bata de satín, la deslizó lentamente sobre sus hombros, hasta despojarla completamente dejando expuesta la perfecta silueta de aquella mujer, esperando por él.

 _ **ACTUALIDAD**_

 _ **.**_

 **Virginia, Interestatal Winchester 81.**

 **Media noche** _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El limpia parabrisas, de aquel camaro negro, mate con placas pertenecientes a la BSAA, danzaban de un lado a otro cumpliendo su deber, eliminando las gotas de lluvia, que empañaban el vidrio obstruyendo la visión del aquel conductor con un gesto.

Un letrero que tenía escrito:

 _ **BIENVENIDOS A LEESBURG**_

 _ **POBLACION 942.3 hab/km.**_

Le hizo notar, cuantas millas de distancia había puesto ya entre el pueblo de Woodstock, había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había reparado mucho ello, se encontraba a poco menos de unos veinticinco minutos para llegar a la Casa Blanca, donde el ahora presidente Truman había solicitado su presencia, necesitaban su reporte en persona en calidad de inmediato, según le había informado Hunnigan, como fuese prefería volver al trabajo y mantenerse ocupado antes que volver en su pensamientos, negó mentalmente rehusandose a recordar el final lo que había sido de aquella noche.

Disminuyendo la velocidad, encendió la radio buscando eliminar con ello el vacío entre él y sus memorias, no reparo en cambiar de estación, simplemente eligió la primera que sintonizo el aparato, a estas horas no había mucho que pudiese escuchar. Las notas al piano de aquella melancólica canción, inundaron el auto, fue entonces cuando la letra llamo su atención.

 _Deje la llave de repuesto sobre la mesa_

 _Nunca pensé que sería capaz_

 _Perdí toda mi vida y una querida amiga. *_

Negó para sí, era como si el universo quisiera hacerle sentir más culpable de lo se sentía, como no tuviese más que suficiente arrepentimiento por montones esta noche, subió un poco el volumen antes de mover la palanca, cambiar de velocidad y continuar con su camino.

.

.

 **Woodstock, Virginia**

 **Residencia Redfield,**

 **00: 30 hrs.**

 **.**

— Claire, estás segura de que no quieres, hablarlo, te veo llorando y después, vi a Leon marcharse muy abatido. — intentaba hablar la joven Sherry, preocupada por su familia. — Llamare a Leon mañana a primera hora le convenceré de hablar, puedes confiar en mí.

Bajo el pórtico, una angustiada pelirroja limpiaba con el dorso de su mano, las rebeldes lágrimas que se rehusaban a abandonar sus mejillas, intentando formar una sonrisa tranquilizadora para las perlas azules que le observan.

Se sentía, avergonzada, culpable, dolida y preocupada, una marea de sentimientos de embargaban, lidiaría con ellos en la soledad de su habitación, ahora no quería preocupar aún más a la joven que le tomaba de la mano de manera insistente.

Tenía casi una hora desde que Leon se había marchado, después de haber discutido con Chris había permanecido en la en la cocina, lo suficientemente lejos de lo invitados como para que le viesen llorar, pero lo suficientemente cercas de la puerta de entrada como para asegurarse de verles entrar, tenía la esperanza, no había sucedido. Cuando un solitario Chris atravesó la puerta de entrada, sus miradas se habían cruzado, como si leyese sus pensamientos, el Mayor negó levemente haciéndole saber que el Kennedy no volvería, ella no dijo nada, simplemente agradeció con una amarga sonrisa a su hermano por intentarlo.

Había limpiado lo mejor que pudo su rostro tratando de eliminar cualquier rastro de llanto, antes de adentrarse de nueva cuenta al comedor junto a los invitados, que seguramente ya se habían enterado después de medio escándalo, había bastado la imagen de ambos Redfield abatidos para que la pequeña Sherry saliese corriendo de la mano de su prometido rumbo al pórtico, no necesitaba de muchas explicaciones para suponer lo que había sucedido. Los demás presentes no preguntaron al respecto, se limitaron responder con una sonrisa a medias, después de una despedida cordial, seguramente incómodos, Barry y Moira agradecieron la cena, entré abrazos y promesas de volver pronto, excusándose sobre cuán tarde se había hecho, se marcharon, la joven Burton por supuesto se había ofrecido a quedarse un tiempo más, si la necesitaban, como apoyo moral para su compañera de Terrasave, Claire había negado sutilmente.

Dejando a la joven Chambers, a petición del Matrimonio Redfield, fuera la única que pasaría la noche en casa, a Claire no le importaba, eran muy cercana, casi como hermana para Chris a por lo que era libre de invitar a quien desease en su hogar y sobre el tema de Leon, ella simplemente no se involucraba, no mucho realmente.

Y ahí estaba, ahora despidiéndose en el pórtico de su joven amiga, que insistente preguntaba.

—No, está bien Sherry no te preocupes, ha sido algo que teníamos que hablar tarde o temprano, solo lamento que haya sido antes de que tu pudieses hablar con él. — se disculpo, intentando restar importancia aquella charla.

— Esta bien, el se ha alegrado y ha tomado la noticia bien, pero sabes que eso no es lo que preocupa. — respondió la joven Birkin, apretando ligeramente la mano de la mayor, en un gesto de apoyo.

—Sherry… — le nombró, percibiendo a lo que se refería, ella también lo había notado.

— Por si lo habías olvidado, también viví un tiempo con él y lo conozco, algo le ha sucedido, está un poco mas delegado, aquella insipiente barba sin afeitar sobre su rostro, su cabello moderadamente más largo, el está siendo descuidado en pequeños detalles que son inusuales en el, contrario a lo que tu crees desde que ustedes se alejaron el también rompió contacto le vi quizá dos o tres veces estos años, cada vez una más corta que la otra, me pregunto si ha sido esa mujer, tal vez el trabajo o ambas, ¿es por eso que le has invitado?, se incluso que ahora estás mucho más preocupada por el, que por el mismo hecho de la discusión y lo que te ha hecho sentir. — terminó por expresar la pequeña rubia, tan seria como pudo, haciéndole saber que comprendía la perfección lo que sucedía.

— Supongo que es inútil ocultarlo ¿no? — cedió finalmente al verse descubierta en sus pensamientos. — El me preocupa y lo he encarado por ello Sherry dijo que no debía hacerlo, pero ambas sabemos que es mentira, sin embargo no lo hago como amante, supongo que perdí ese derecho hace mucho, aprendí que él no me ve de esa forma…— Hizo una pequeña pausa, tratando de disolver el nudo que amenazaba con formar en su garganta.

—… No le buscare mas, le he dejado la puerta abierta, si desea hablarlo, como lo que solíamos ser, solo amigos, le he dado una opción, depende del tomarla, no es algo es lo que pueda influir, lo quiera o no es la única forma en que puedo ayudar.

Sherry entendía a lo que se refería, no había mucho de donde poder tomar la iniciativa, si bien parecía que estaban metiéndose en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia, no era como si el necesitarse un intervención al estilo Nievans, era solo que ambas solo querían ayudarle, con Chris al menos había sido "fácil" pues cuando algo dolía, Chris es el tipo que no puede callarlo y luego estaba Leon el tipo que se guardaba absolutamente todo y eso les preocupaba más que nada, solo recuperar lo que parecía se había perdido. Ayudarle con cual fuese la carga que sostenía sobre sus hombros.

— Supongo que tienes razón, solo espero no tener que ir a buscarle a un recóndito bar, como Piers. — bromeó tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

— ¡Hey! Super chica, es hora de irnos — llamó el joven Muller quien esperaba, a lo lejos a un costado de la calle, sosteniendo la puerta del taxi amarillo. Abierta esperando por ella.

— ¡Ya voy! — grito antes de volver de nuevo su mirada a la mujer frente a ella. — Tengo que irme, pero no dudes en llamar si necesitas algo. — advirtió antes de envolver en un cálido abrazos de despedida.

— Que tengas buen un vuelo, gracias por venir hasta aquí Sherry y no olviden llamar cuando lleguen a Colorado.

Con una sonrisa en respuesta, ambas chicas, se apartaron, Sherry subió junto a su prometido al auto, esperando que sus palabras fuesen de apoyo para su figura materna, para su mala fortuna era todo lo que podía hacer, el trabajo llamaba de nuevo.

Claire observó el auto alejarse hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, sintiendo la fresca brisa calar hasta sus huesos, se abrazo a sí misma, frotando su brazos, en busca de algo calor, en busca de consuelo quizás. Dio media vuelta camino a la puerta, un crujido, al pisar llevo su vista sobre su zapatos, investigado de que había venido aquello, se trataba de los restos de lo que alguna vez había una taza, le pareció extraño pero entonces recordó.

" _Te traje café caliente, dos cucharadas de azúcar, una de leche…"_

El había ofrecido una taza de café, antes de que ella lo arruinase todo, recordaba haber soltado la suya en algún punto de la conversación, sin embargo, sobre el suelo se hallaba restos dos hechas añicos.

Trato de no imaginar lo que había sucedido, la imagen de Leon arrojando fuertemente la taza al suelo, en ataque de desesperación, hizo a su corazón encogerse. Recordaba claramente la expresión de su rostro cuando, ella había despotricado aquellas palabras,

" _¿Te arrepientes?,_ _"Cada día, desde esa noche"_

Su rostro desencajado, había sido como si no esperase, como si fuese algo posible para él, como si le hubiese arrebato algo.

Aquello no había sido del todo cierto, era verdad que había maldito cada uno de los días que pasaron después de esa noche, maldiciendo al rubio por haberla hecho amarlo tanto, para después marcharse, pero si era honesta consigo misma, no cambiaría nada de eso, pese aquel trágico final, los días junto a él podrían describirse como los más felices de su vida y no se arrepentía de ello.

Quiso preguntarse del porqué, de aquella reacción, el porqué de su pregunta, pero negó para sí, no ganaba nada con supociones, tontas que solo le ilusionarían, que no pasarían.

Antes de volver adentro, recogió los trozos de cerámica y tiro dentro el bote metálico de basura, ahora le debía su hermano una vajilla nueva. Una vez dentro, pensó que se toparía con su cuñada, la que seguramente le interrogaría sobre lo sucedido con el rubio, no sucedió, ni siquiera se encantaba esperándola, como lo había imaginado, la casa se encontraba en un inusual y completo silencio exceptuando la voz lejana de Chris que parecía hablaba al teléfono, sonaba serio.

—… dremos que espe-rar hasta mañana…—

Conforme se iba acercando a la fuente del sonido, la conversación se hacía más clara y audible, al centro de living, Chris respondía al teléfono, con un rostro, turbado y la mano su derecha masajeando su cien, lucía preocupado, ahí mismo se encontraba Rebecca, quien tomaba una taza de café, sentada en uno de los sillones, Jill quien dé pie a un lado su marido, escuchaba atentamente la conversación, la rubia dirigió su mirada al notar su presencia.

Claire le miró interrogante, Jill negó levemente antes de volver a poner su atención sobre las palabras del Morocho.

— Esta bien DC, no podemos hacer nada hasta que la junta se dé por terminada, aún no hay comunicado del presidente pero seguro lo hará pronto, tengo el presentimiento de que espera a su asesor…— hizo una pausa esperando seguramente la respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

—… Lo sabremos mañana a primera hora, Truman es mucho menos eficiente que Benford y sin un nuevo acuerdo de autorización, no podemos intervenir, dejemos que la DSO se encargue esta noche y veremos que tanto cambia el terreno en estas horas… será mejor que descansen, parece que esto aun no termina— Chris daba indicaciones antes de asentir en un pequeño monosílabo, para después dar por terminada la llamada.

Las mujeres en la sala observaban expectantes al Capitán Redfield, esperando una explicación sobre la inquietante llamada.

— ¿Te irás ahora? — interrogaba Jill a su esposo, preocupada, Chris negó levemente, tomando delicadamente la mano de su mujer, tratando de tranquilizarle, nada de eso era bueno para el embarazo.

Desconcertada y ahora aun más preocupada Claire hablo, no entendía que acababa de suceder.

— Chris ¿Qué sucedió? ¿A dónde irás?... — interrogo presurosa, en señal de aquella ansiedad que le embargaba.

Chris depositando su atención en su hermana quien le miraba, preocupada, le invito a tomar asiento junto a Rebecca y procedió a explicar.

— Al parecer las cosas, no mejoraran pronto para Nueva York, esta tarde cuando abandonamos el área dejamos a las unidades de apoyo para la limpieza de la zona…

Un gesto sombrío se plantó sobre el rostro de todos en la sala, aquello era triste, siempre que se hablaba de limpieza, significaba la muerte de víctimas inocentes que habían sido infectadas con algún Virus, para la redundancia salvar al resto de la población, era inevitable, pero ya era un protocolo cuando se trataba de armas biólogas.

—… lamentablemente, pese el alcance de la vacuna no todos fueron curados, la unidades siguen trabajando pero están siendo desplazados, la DSO bajo orden del el presidente ha comenzado a cerrar el aeropuerto, las carreteras y puentes principales… están cerrando Nueva York en cuarentena. —Hablo, exponiendo la gravedad del asunto.

— ¡Dios!, pero…Chris ¡en qué demonios está pensando el presidente!, No puede cerrar una ciudad con 8.5 millones de habitantes. Será un desastre.

— Es por eso que se está manejando con cautela, aun no sabemos con exactitud el panorama después del ataque. No quieren que se repita lo de China, Se ha convocado una junta la Alianza, la DSO y el presidente Truman. Están discutiendo cómo proceder ante.

— Entonces Terrasave…— irrumpió Claire

— Sí, supongo que también estará involucrada de alguna manera, ustedes no son gubernamentales pero apostaría que ya están presionado.

Jill quien había permanecido callada hasta ahora, irrumpió, preocupada.

— Tendremos que estar a los pendientes sobre el comunicado del presidente, tácticamente hablando, esperara a mañana a primera hora, en tanto la madrugada dejaran a los agentes trabajar. Nos están usando, a la B.S.A.A. como cortina de humo.

— Tomaran a la población tomarán con la guardia baja. — completo Rebecca.

Todo aquello sonaba sumamente serio, seguramente abría un gran alboroto, en el país cuando la noticia comenzase a correr, Claire soltó un pesado suspiro, eso sonaba como un menudo desastre y mucho trabajo por delante, por un momento se había olvidado del incidente en New York, todo las últimas horas en sus pensamientos se habían concentrado en Leon, fue entonces que un nombre cruzó por su pensamientos, seguramente le habían llamado a él y se encontraría trabajando ahora.

—...

Quiso comentar algo al respecto, pero no quería sacar a colación el hecho de la partida de Leon y de nuevo toda aquella "escena" tras la cena. Simplemente permaneció en silencio.

Tras un buena lectura del ambiente sobre la sala, ahora más sombrío que antes un intercambio de miradas surgió entre el matrimonio ambos parecían pensar lo mismo, Chris quiso cambiar el tema rápidamente, sabía no ganaba absolutamente nada con tronarse los dedos, nada de lo que sucediese las próximas horas, estaba bajo su control, sólo les restaba esperar, además que aún había un par de cosas personales con las que debía lidiar primero antes de volver a la "normalidad "de sus vidas.

— Bueno señoritas, ya es tarde casi serán la dos de la mañana, será mejor que hagamos lo mismo que dije a los muchachos y descansemos, que ha sido un día duro. — animo sacando el trance en que las presentes parecían absortas.

De acuerdo con su hermano Claire, se puso en pie, dispuesta a hablar sobre cualquier otro tema.

—Y bien Rebecca, Chris ¿ya te mostró dónde dormirás? —

— No, no si siquiera traigo un cambio de ropa, yo podría ir al hotel, pero Chris insistió…— comentó exponiendo un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, poniéndose de pie, apenada por las molestias.

— E insisto, siente como en casa Rebecca. — reafirmó el Chris.

— ¡No te preocupes por ello, te daré un cambio de ropa, — intervino Jill liberando el contactó con el hombre, para tomar esta vez la mano de la pequeña castaña —Te mostrare tu habitación y daré un par de toallas, seguro que quieres darte un baño!

—Muchas Gracias, eso sería maravilloso, se los agradezco mucho, solo será esta noche mañana buscare un hotel para hospedarme seguramente la Alianza me mantendrá en la ciudad para pápelo antes de poder volver a la universidad. — hablo agradecida por la atenciones, mas queriendo ser invasiva.

—Lo discutiremos mañana — respondió la rubia, arrastrándola por el pasillo dejando a los hermanos Redfield solos bajo un incomodo silencio no sin antes dirigir una breve cómplice mirada a su esposo. Ambos sabían lo que significaba, Chris soltó un bufido en resignación en respuesta, vaya que las mujeres a su alrededor eran necias, cuando decían algo, no había poder humano para detenerlas.

Por otro lado si Claire era honesta, aún no tenía la mínima pizca de sueño pese al agotador día que había tenido, claro que se sentía agotada físicamente después del vuelo de emergencia, la estancia en el hospital , la preparación de la cena, más aun con todo eso su cabeza se negaba a darle un descanso, incluso parecía más activa que antes, pensando sobre lo sucedido en el día, el trabajo que esperaba, un millón de cosas más, intentando mitigar aquello quiso distraerse haciendo lo que fuese, esperaba cansarse lo suficiente hasta que su cerebro dejase de darle más ideas y pudiese descansar, quiso ofrecerse a recoger el resto de la casa, por los desórdenes ocasionados tras la cena, después de todo había sido idea suya, más tras un vistazo rápido se dio cuenta que las habitaciones de nuevo se encontraban pulcras, como si nada hubiese sucedido ahí, suponía había sido durante su ausencia al despedir a los invitados que Jill y su hermano habían limpiado, obsesionados por la limpieza, militares al fin y al cabo. Resignada, sin nada más que hacer simplemente, deseando estar a solas lo que restaba de la noche, hablo.

— Bueno, supongo que entonces, me iré a dormir, hasta mañana.

Se despidió y sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y se marchó tuvo la impresión de que Chris quería decir algo, mas no había sucedido, agradeció por ello, tan pronto se dentro a la habitación, cerrando la puertas tras de sí, no pudo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro, parecía, el peso mundo se desalojaba sobre sus hombros, apreciaba la privacidad que esas cuatro paredes le proporcionaban.

Llevó su mano derecha, en busca de masajear su adolorido cuello, en busca de relajar sus cansados músculos, observó de nuevo aquella habitación en la que se había instalado hacía apenas unas horas o eso era un decir solo había colocado las maletas a un lado de closet de pared, sin siquiera haber desempacado, su claros orbes se posaron sobre la gran cama frente era ella, de pronto recordó la figura de aquel hombre rubio sentado al borde con el torso descubierto, vulnerable y herido, un vivo recuerdo aun podía sentir sus orbes marinos posarse sobre ella, la calidez de su manos al acariciar su rostro cuando recogió el mechón de cabello suelto sobre su rostro, también recordaba haber huido.

— Leon… — de sus labios salió por nueva cuenta aquel nombre, le parecía extraño como después de tanto tiempo, de negarle de pretender que no le conocía, la facilidad con la que lo llamaba y el cosquilleo que provocaba en sus labios hacerlo le parecía incorrecto.

Negó para sí misma, era inútil hacerse de pensamientos sobre el de nuevo, no sabía si acaso volvería a verle, el día hoy solo había sido una casualidad, todo aquel "plan" improvisado no había salido como lo planeaba en lo absoluto, lo había terminado arruinando vagando en sus memorias, por recordar cuánto le amaba y eso había dolido mucho. Adentrándose en la habitación, melancólica tomó asiento al borde la cama justo donde el había estado, tomó asiento acostumbrándose al lugar vacío que hacía unas horas había compartido con el rubio, sintió su corazón encogerse y un par de lágrimas deslizarse sobre sus mejillas, de pronto aquel vacío ese que devoraba su alma, se plantó dolorosamente en su pecho, justo como el de aquella noche.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _ **.**_

 **2014, Nueva York**

 **Apartamento de Claire Redfield**

 **.**

Lagrimas amargas, recorría sus mejillas, el hipar de su llanto hacía eco en aquel departamento vacío, de pronto ella sentía que aquel cálido lugar ya no lo era más. Bajo la penumbra de la habitación, alumbrada apenas por la poca luz amarilla proveniente de las pequeñas lámparas sobre la mesa de noche una a cada uno los costados de la cama, ella tomaban asiento al borde, justo en medio del enorme colchón con las sábanas hechas girones, gacha, con manos temblorosas sostenido aquel pequeño aparato, totalmente abatida lloraba una perdida, estaba segura; Su teléfono celular marcaba las cinco de la mañana, el había abandonado el departamento, hacía casi ya cuatro horas, las primeras dos pensó que volvería, quizá había salido a despejar la mente, había dado el beneficio de duda, después de eso cualquier esperanza había muerto sabía de sobra no se trataba de trabajo, placa y arma aún descansaban en la cajonera.

Lo sabía, se trataba de ella.

Nada había vuelto a la normalidad después de China, Leon había vuelto diferente, sus caricias antes cálidas y atentas, ahora parecían frías y distantes, solo dios sabía cuánto se había esforzado por recuperarlo, demostrando en cuan ocasión podía lo mucho que ella podía hacerle feliz. En cuanto había vuelto de aquella locura, la distancia que se plantó después, quiso adjuntárselo a estragos del trabajo, siempre es difícil seguir adelante después de eso, pensó que se trataba de la pérdida de un gran camarada, el Presidente Benford y pronto todo mejoraría, ingenua, solo se había mentido.

Dudo semanas después, Chris había llamado para contarle preocupado por la relación que estaba al tanto ambos mantenían, le había narrado a detalles, la manera en que el rubio había defendido a aquella mujer en aquel lejano continente. El había dicho " _no te preocupes ella está muerta, solo pensé que debías saberlo"._

Le preocupaba que el Leon que le amaba no hubiera vuelto con el hombre que se presentaba cada mañana en el departamento. Lo supo esta madrugada cuando se marchó. Hacia frio quizá se debía que solo vestía un suéter negro, algo desgastado lo suficiente largo para cubrir solo un poco arriba de sus rodillas, y su cuerpo desnudo, quizá era su corazón roto.

Escasos rayos del sol se colaban entre las persianas de la habitación, anunciaban el amanecer, cuando el sonido de la puerta principal del departamento, abriéndose indicando su llegada alerto a la joven, Claire contuvo su respiración, mordió su labio inferior conteniendo el llanto, él había vuelto, no movió ni un ápice de su cuerpo, se mantuvo ahí, estática, podía escuchar el eco de sus pasos acercarse cada vez hasta la habitación, donde pudo verlo de pie al marco de la puerta, el dudaba en entrar, congelado en estupor, quizá esperaba verla dormida aún.

— Vas a marcharte ¿cierto? … — susurro, sin rodeos lo que por su mente vagaba, no necesito respuesta alguna, su estado físico confirmó la respuesta, su cabello húmedo y el olor que desprendía, su colonia una mezcla de alcohol y perfume de gardenias y sexo lo delataban.

— Claire… Déjame explicar-te— hablo presurosamente adentrándose en la habitación, sabía desde que se había marchado, todo terminaría en una escena como esta, no le quedaba nadas que afrontar las cosas.

La pelirroja, escuchó pronunciar su nombre, de aquella grave voz, al verle en cama, temblaba, no sabía si se debía al llanto que por su puesto corría por sus mejillas o enojo, quizá una mezcla de ambas, ninguna era buena, miro por última vez el piso sobre sus pies descalzos antes de tener el valor de mirar al hombre, a unos pasos de distancia, sabiendo sus ojos aun lagrimeaban.

— Esta bien, no tienes que decir nada más, no necesito escuchar las razones de por qué no soy suficiente para ti, o el porqué aun la buscas a ella, no necesito esto Le-on. — hablo antes de que su voz se quebrara, ahogada en el nudo de sus garganta.

Aquellas palabras, se clavaron como agujas sobre el pecho de ambos, le hizo saber al hombre que lo sabía y sería mejor que se marchase sin rodeos, si pensaba hacerlo, al menos le debía eso, con un semblante de angustia, a paso lento Leon se colocó de frente tratando de tomar la mano temblorosa de joven que seguía sin dirigirle vista. Pese a sus creencias ella se lo permitió.

— Nunca estuvo en mis planes lastimarte de la manera en que lo hago ahora, — susurro, mientras se inclinaba frente a ella.

Sentía el calor de su mano contra la suya, él intentaba darle consuelo, frotando el dorso de su mano, con su pulgar solo una leve caricia, intentaba llamar su atención necesitando mirarle a los ojos, queriendo saber la magnitud de los daños, Claire quiso apartarlo, pero tuvo la fuerza para ello. No quería.

— S-supongo que nunca estuve en tus planes Leon, fuimos solo el accidente que sucedido, tu nueva distracción, no diferente a tus otras conquistas, no tienes de que preocuparte, — hablo de nueva cuenta esta vez, levantado la vista, dejando que él observarse, que viese el montón de escombros en que había convertido su corazón —La culpable he sido, lamento si te sentiste obligado a corresponder desde ese día, pero está bien — sonrió amargamente, resignada a sus palabras, sé que no soy a la persona a la que amaras, siempre lo supe aunque conservaba la esperanza, tu nunca lo dijiste.

—No… Mírame — la interrumpió de inmediato, dejando el tacto de sus manos para colocar esta vez ambas manos, sobre las húmedas mejillas de la pelirroja, sujetándole suavemente, necesitando que escuchase lo que estaba por decir, sabiendo el rumbo de lo que ella estaba intuyendo — no digas que ha sido culpa tuya, para esto comenzase a sido cosa de ambos y que soy el que te ha fallado, no puedo seguir hurtando mas de tu tiempo, con mi indecisión, no lo merezco, no puedo robarte la felicidad que conseguirías con alguien que pueda quererte en plenitud, desearía poder ser yo corresponder en plenitud a ti, pero… no es así. — Soltó sus palabras, intentando explicar el porqué de su cobarde acto.

Claire dejó sentir por última vez el tacto de su piel rosando la suya, tras juntar la fuerza de voluntad suficiente, se alejó, obligando al Kennedy retirar el tacto, alejándose del rubio, esta vez con distancia interpuesta entre ellos, se puso en pie y le dio la espalada, analizando sus palabras mirando a la nada, salvo el ventanal con vista al nada más rascacielos. No permitiendo que le viese, si continuaba con aquello solo era una tortura más.

—Pese a lo que tú crees, no has robado nada que no haya deseado compartir, no hables como si vieras por mí, porque es solo una excusa, si eso es todo lo que pretendes, decir entonces, no necesito escuchar el resto, porque solo lo hace aún difícil.

—Claire, — reclamo — Si no vas a permitir que hable, entonces reprocharme, culpame, dime algo no solo me dejes marchar como si fuese libre de hacerlo, como si con ello no supiera que estoy lastimándome. — sabía que se merecía más que la calma y la frialdad que le demostraba, incluso esperaba un par de bofetadas.

— ¿Para qué hacerlo Leon?, ya pensaste en ello y no tuviste reparó en marcharte antes, ¿por que hacerlo ahora?, ¿es porque esta vez estoy despierta?, ¿Porque puedo verte?… Está bien Leon, te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte ir, esto termino, hazlo, vete eres libre de hacerlo, — soltó, esta vez en un tono pasible, estaba perdiéndolo todo y no había nada que pudiese hacer para remediarlo.

— Hice tu maleta, sabes…es extraño después de un año juntos, tu nunca dejaste más que un par de camisas. Tu placa y arma siguen en la cajonera... — giro lentamente afrontándole una última vez, señaló la maleta de viaje del agente, postrada sobre la cama, le estaba pidiendo que se marchase. Claire, no estuvo segura sobre la reacción que había tenido el Kennedy, sus rubios mechones cubrían su rostro, le pareció ver un par de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, no estaba segura, simplemente le vio rebuscar en cajón, colocar su arma detrás del cinturón, guardar su placa y acercarse con pesar a la maleta, le vio tomarla en mano, antes de dar medio vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, si reprochar, ni objetar, si así era como ella lo pedía.

— En verdad debes amarle ¿no Leon?, solo así puedo imaginar que después de tantos años, después de todo lo que ha hecho, sin siquiera conocerle bien, sigas protegiéndola…Está bien ve sin cuidado, Chris ni la alianza, sabrá de mí que ella sigue con vida. — habló una última vez, deteniéndole sólo unos segundos.

Una sonrisa amarga se coló dentro de los labios del hombre, incluso después de sus actos, después de romperle el corazón, ella aun quería evitarle problemas, después de todo ella le amaba y el era un maldito desgraciado por abandonarle.

— Gracias por todo… —

Habían sido sus últimas palabras, antes de verlo marcharse, dejando la llave del departamento sobre la mesa antes de salir.

 _ **[Fin Del Flashback]**_

.

El sonido de la puerta llamando, hizo salir del ensimismamiento en tan amargo recuerdo a la pelirroja, por un momento había retrocedido en el tiempo, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación diferente, este no era el apartamento en Nueva York, de nueva cuenta el insistente golpe resonando en la madera, llamo su atención, presurosa se aseguro de limpiar las lágrimas que se resbalaban por sus mejillas antes, de responder.

— ¡Adelante! —

Vio la puerta abrirse y enseguida se adentrarse un corpulento hombre, de cabellos negros.

—Pensé que ya habías dorm… — habló interrumpiéndose en el proceso al notar que su hermana lloraba o al menos lo había hecho, su nariz roja y ojos cristalinos le delataban, sin poder evitarlo, preocupado, pregunto. — ¿Esta todo en orden?, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, verdad, Claire.

La joven respondió con una cálida sonrisa, palpo con su mano derecha el colchón, invitándole a tomar asiento a su lado en cama, Chris no dudo un segundo en acudir, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Tan pronto tomó asiento le miró expectante esperando que ella respondiese a su pregunta anterior, sin respuesta le animó a continuar la conversación,

— Claire, se trata de Leon, ¿es por lo de esta noche?, ¿Es por eso que estuviste llorando de nuevo? — interrogó.

Pese que había pasado la noche entera pregonando que se encontraría bien, la verdad era que no lo estaba no del todo y su hermano lo sabía, sintiéndose segura bajo las cuatro paredes, se permitió lanzarse en búsqueda del consuelo de los brazos de su hermano, que pese a la sorpresa inicial le había recibido, envolviendola fuertemente deseando, brindarle la fuerza que su hermana necesitaba. No hubo llanto esta vez, solo un cómodo silencio que ambos apreciaban, el esperaría hasta que ella desease hablar al respecto, después de todo a eso había venido, no había podido quedarse como sin nada sin saber los estragos del largo día que había tenido y quizá, como la cosas pintasen podría hacer algo más.

Mucho más tranquila, con peso menos sobre sus hombros, deshizo el tacto lista para hablar con su hermano, necesitaba saber un par de cosas que su hermano quizás sabría.

— Chris… yo estoy bien, es solo que me entristece el hecho de ver a un extraño cuando lo veo, me recuerda a ti cuando Piers fue a buscarte, eso duele mucho más que cualquier cosa — se sincero.

— Shh, está bien, se lo mucho que te dolió cuando hice esa estupidez, supongo que también te duele verlo, porque aun sientes algo por el ¿verdad?

— El nunca fue mío, pero perderlo rompió mi corazón, no voy a mentirte, aun siento algo por él, quizá sea algo que sentiré por siempre, pero esta vez estoy plantada firmemente, se que él no siente nada por mí no dé esa manera, solo quiero recuperar lo una vez fue nuestra amistad, evitándonos no lograré superar nada, este tiempo no sucedió, no lo volverá a hacer escondiéndome… — hizo una pausa, sintió la seguridad de sus palabras, era verdad no deseaba más.

—…Chris, cuando llego su ropa olían a alcohol, seguramente ha estado bebiendo demasiado. Signos de cansancio, está más delgado que antes, su cabello y vello facial son señales de un descuido evidente, el trabajo es desgastante pero no a ese grado.

Chris se sorprendió al escuchar todo aquello que su hermana había notado, con simplemente verle, incluso había adivinado el hecho del alcohol.

— ¿Que quieres saber? , — declaro rendido — no sé mucho de él, solo la Alianza dijo que se encontraba en Colorado, tomando días de vacaciones, no dieron más detalles pero si soy honesto, no lucia como si lo fuesen… — calló un segundo dudoso sobre si debía informarle sobre aquello, supuso que debía, de cualquier modo ella ya lo intuía —…cuando Rebecca y yo fuimos a buscarle lo hayamos a muy temprana hora, bebiendo, el dijo que perdió a su unidad.

Claire cayó antes la sorpresa de aquella información, ya lo suponía tarde o temprano esta vida te cobraba factura o terminabas quebrándote en algún punto y Leon había llegado a su límite, después de todos estos años, esta vida había logrado acabar con su optimismo. Aun se preguntaba qué había pasado con él y aquella mujer, ¿dónde estaba ella para apoyarle? pero eso sería algo que se guardaría para ella y sus pensamientos mas tarde.

— Lo suponía…pobre, siempre cargando con todo. — respondió abatida, lamentaba no poder hacer nada.

—…Claire, yo estaba dudoso sobre si debería darte esto pero, supongo que no es decisión mía…— Hablo el mayor mientras se ponía en pie, rebuscando entre la bolsas de sus pantaloncillos, en alguna la había puesto, la pelirroja le observaba confundida, fue hasta la tercera ocasión que encontró aquella tarjeta. — Leon me pidió darte esto antes de marcharse rápido, le llamaba el trabajo — explicó, antes de entregarle en mano una pequeña tarjeta, un poco mas arrugada, pero seguía legible.

— Espero que sea lo que necesitas... —se despidió colocando un fugaz beso sobre la frente de la menor, que parecía incrédula ante la sorpresa. — Descansa. — Sin más, salió de la habitación, dejando a la joven lidiar con lo que sea que significase lo que tenia escrito por detrás.

Claire, parpadeó un par de veces, corroborando que de verdad observa aquel trozo de papel en entre sus manos, por la parte delantera no era nada más que un tarjeta de D.S.O, con el nombre y rango, se preguntó qué significaba, Un gesto de sorpresa se plantó sobre su rostro, no esperando aquello, fue hasta que dio dar vuelta que encontró escrito de lo que estaba segura se trataba de puño y letra del agente.

 _¿Podremos empezar de nuevo?_

 _La cena fue maravillosa, gracias por todo._

 _\- 202 547 695_

 _ **.**_

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_** _ **…**_

* * *

 _ ***Aclaraciones:**_

 _ *****_ La canción que suena en el radio mientras Leon está en la carretera es: Call me by Shinedown

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 **Ahora sí , después de la nueva sección de aclaraciones, Buenas Fickers, eh pues si aquí termina otro capítulo más, por fin se ha terminado la cena en la Residencia Redfield, ha tomado cuatro capítulos, anqué si les confieso algo, originalmente serian solo dos largos, pero decidí cortarlos, pensé sería demasiado tedioso capítulos gigantes.**

 **Este capítulo nos dejo un par de tragos amargos. Por fin ha sido revelada la trágica noche en que Claire y Leon se alejaron, Leon simplemente enganchado a los encantos de Ada terminaron arruinándolo todo, por otro lado no imagino a Claire como alguien roge por amor así que simplemente, pensé que de enterarse de algo solo le dejaría ir, no iba a obligarlo a nada y no es como si pudiese.**

 **Tenemos una situación complicada en Nueva York, no todo se soluciona rociando, el antivirus ¿o sí? Y por último la tarjeta de Leon, pidiendo comenzar de nuevo, será esta la respuesta de la Claire decía a Sherry. No lo sabremos.**

 **Ahora sí, con las bases sentadas para la historia, avanzaremos, espero hayan disfrutado tanto el capitulo como yo al escribirlo, quejas, lágrimas, depositarlas en la caja de Reviews.**

 **Lamento tanto la tardanza entre capítulos pero, tengo 3 historias simultáneas así que me es difícil elegir par cual va dirigida las olas de inspiración y tiempo que llegan, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos avanzados a este así que la próxima no tardara tanto. Sin mas.** **Muchas Gracias por leer, hasta pronto.**

 **Cambio y fuera..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Resident Evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Capcom.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este fic está situado, finalizando los hechos de Resident Evil Vendeta, tomando hechos de Resident Evil 6 y su saga, podría contener ¡Spoiler! sin más espero disfrutes la lectura.

* * *

.

 **~Podemos Empezar de Nuevo ~**

 **Capitulo Cinco:**

 **Relaciones de Trabajo**

 **.**

 **Washington, DC**

 **Cuartel General D.S.O , 6:00 am**

Cada uno de los televisores dentro de las oficinas, sintonizaban un solo canal, con un volumen sumamente alto, lo suficiente para destacar entre el tumulto de oficina, con teléfonos sonando sin cesar, los agentes presentes prestaban atención al importante comunicado, tras una noche de trabajo arduo agotados, finalmente el comunicado Nacional de Presidente Truman estaba al aire.

[…] La tragedia de que azoto nuestra nación en una de nuestras ciudades mas importantes, ha sido de los más desastrosos, ataques productos del Bioterrorismo, después de los sucesos en Tall Oaks, como presidente en turno quiero garantizar a pueblo de los Estados Unidos y habitantes de Nueva York que la amenaza ha sido contenida y dado a los datos recabados entre la División de Operaciones de Seguridad y La Alianza, me complace informar Nueva York es una ciudad establemente contenida. Nos preocupamos por el pueblo, ¡tenerlo por seguro!, es nuestra prioridad principal, a ello hemos comenzado a montar una operación de conjunto de las fuerza, la oficina a mi cargo la D.S.O , en conjunto de fuerzas con BSAA y la unidad NO Gubernamental de TerraSave emplearemos esfuerzos para el cuidado de la nación. Como una primera línea de defensa, la vacuna en respuesta al Virus-A ha sido esparcida por la ciudad, pero está siendo sintetizada, será, repartida y suministrada en los centros de salud de todo el País. A la población de Nueva York, queremos garantizarles que la pesadilla acabara pronto, en tanto se cumplan los protocolos de emergencia, a los damnificados por la tragedia invitamos a recurrir a los centros de Salud: _El Presbiteryan de Nueva York Y Centro Hospitalario de Bellevue*_

Ahí encontrarán personal capacitado, que pueda ayudarles en su estado de salud, pedimos a cualquier signo de enfermedad acudir de inmediato. La base de campamentos para la aplicación de la Vacuna, resguardado por agentes de BSAA, se localizará en Central Park.

Pedimos a la población mantener la calma, continuar con sus actividades, evitar salir de la ciudad, puentes y carreteras contaran con cerco sanitario, garantizando a los ciudadanos fueras, el acceso será libre en cuanto las pruebas del cerco sanitario sean aprobadas por los agentes. Al igual que nuestro Aeropuerto JFK, estará en resguardo de las fuerzas Militares y cercos sanitarios, permitiendo la entrada a la ciudad bajo estricto orden prioritario […].

Dentro de una de las tantas oficinas, la mirada de la esbelta mujer tras el escritorio se vio de vuelta al escuchar el malestar de su acompañante, un pequeño bufido había salido de los labios de cierto agente, que tras medio comunicado había dejado de poner atención, concentrándose en tomar otro sorbo de aquel café cargado, soba su sien intentando mitigar los pinchazos que la cefalea le provocaba.

— Le ha salido bien, no hay duda que el verbo es algo que se le da bien al Presidente. — habló la joven morena tras el escritorio, llamando al agente.

—Parece que es una cualidad nata de los políticos— respondió escueto el Kennedy, no queriendo sonar grosero, pero sin mucho interés.

Ingrid Hunnigan, la nueva Directora general de la DSO , observaba al abatido hombre, frente a ella, Leon era un buen amigo suyo y compañero de trabajo, años dentro de buro lo habían hecho así, le miraba con preocupación, se preguntaba como conseguía mantenerse aun despierto sin desmayarse, después de trabajar toda la noche, sin descanso alguno, agregando sus labores tácticas en la ciudad horas antes, seguramente se encontraría a punto de desfallecer, le conocía fuerte y el trabajo era exigente, pero esto ya había rebasado los límites, no podía tener a su mejor agente en ese estado.

— Leon, ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un poco?, Si ya has terminado de confirmar el reporte, ya has visto al presidente y su discurso está por terminar, por ahora ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. — ofreció, mientras apagaba el televisor, ya no había nada más por ver, las órdenes ya estaban dadas.

— Con gusto jefa, necesito algo más que solo un café cargado — respondió sin objetar mucho, después del largo, día, tan largo como la odisea, podría dormirse en el sofá de la recepción ahora mismo si pudiera, tomó de un último sorbo el contenido de aquella taza, en todo caso si le necesitaban volverían a llamar.

— Ve y descansa, aún no hay noticias sobre el grupo de los Iluminados, estamos seguros que Gleen Arias no pudo haber montado solo todo este desastre, la información obtenidas del dispositivo de Patricio que nos proporcionaste ayudarán a la investigación, pero esperaremos al consultor que mande la BSSA, para continuar con el caso, te llamaré para la próxima asignación, este incidente da como terminada tus vacaciones, ¡Bienvenido de vuelta al trabajo! — explicó la morocha con una sonrisa ladina y un toque de ironía, en tanto revisaba el demás papeleo e informes sobre el escritorio. Una sonrisa ladina e irónica salió de entre los labios del agente, parecía siempre sucederle lo mismo, las vacaciones no eran lo suyo, al menos esta vez si había desayunado.

— Gracias, Hunnigan…

Estrecho su mano, como todo agente profesional, un acto de cordialidad, aunque eso no le impidió brindar un guiño coqueto, antes de tomar su chaqueta colgada tras el respaldo de la silla y salir sin más de la oficina, tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzar el elevador, un par de jóvenes, suponía, agentes novatos, detuvieron la puerta brindándole paso, acciono de vuelta el elevador, brindo una sonrisa en agradecimiento y espero ensimismado en sus pensamientos, la verdad era que desde que había abandonado Woodstock no había parado de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, en su estancia dentro de la residencia Redfield, todo aquello que le traía con un tremendo dolor de cabeza o quizás era resaca, un poco de ambas, agradecía que el hombro no presentará problemas de más.

No supo cuando había salido del edificio, simplemente su cuerpo, se encontraba trabajando en piloto automático, llovía de nuevo, noto, era apenas una brizna que anunciaba una tormenta, no estando lejos de su destino, a la orilla de la calle detuvo el primer Taxi, disponible y subió a él. Desearía poder ocupar el auto en el que había estado viajando, pero no podía dado a que era propiedad de la BSAA y su auto se encontraba en el estacionamiento de su departamento.

— ¿A donde? — bravo el conductor sin mucho interés.

— Cementerio Nacional…— respondió, acomodándose en el asiento trasero, había prometido volver tan pronto estuviese en la ciudad.

Con las gotas de lluvia estrellándose entre el ventanal del auto, se permitió divagar entre sus pensamientos por cuenta nueva, recordando de aquella atareada noche.

 **~Flashback~**

Era dentro de la oficina oval que, el presidente había recibido, daba vueltas de lugar a otro, preocupado o quizá impaciencia debido a su tardanza, prefería no saberlo Leon decidido ignorar aquello y volver a tema principal que era aquello tan urgente que necesitaba de su presencia a más de media noche, suponía todo tenía que ver con Nueva York, por obvias razones sin embargo el gesto de preocupación que sostenía Hunnigan sobre su rostro no auguraba nada bueno.

—Agente Kennedy, gracias por presentarse, — tendiendo la mano en un fuerte apretón, en forma de bienvenida hablo el presidente Truman — después de sus esfuerzos en Nueva York, se ha merecido un descanso, sin embargo me temo que no podrá hacerlo ahora, al ser el único de los agentes de la DSO involucrado, lamento que sea el único que pueda informarme de lo sucedido, de manera pertinente, esperaba que pudieras aclararnos más que un par dudas, antes de poner un plan de acción. — finalizó directo al grano aquel canoso hombre, de manera presurosa, fue con un pequeño ademan que ofreció a Leon asiento a aminorando el tenso ambiente en la sala.

— Haré lo que pueda, señor presidente. — acepto Leon, tomando asiento en uno de los elegantes sofás de la sala.

— Bueno seré breve, seguramente ya sabes que el tratado internacional que se firmó después del ataque a China, estoy obligado a establecer una zona de cuarentena dentro de la ciudad… —Leon asintió en respuesta dejando al hombre continuar, porque pues más desagradable que sonase aquello, no podían hacer nada en contra. —… Eso supondrá un desastre, pero son los protocolos. Sin embargo, no es la razón por la que he mandó a llamarte, si no por la continuidad que tendrá este caso, esta tarde la BSAA y en conjunto con la directora Hunnigan, me ha hecho llegar un reporte sobre los Iluminados, hemos estado tratando de determinar cuáles eran sus tratos con Arias, más la única pista reciente que hemos podido descubrir fue que ha mantenido tratos con uno de los sobrevivientes, Jack Krausser,

—¡Krausser! — reaccionó Leon asombrado por tal descubrimiento, después de la sustracción de la hija del presidente y la explosión de la isla temía que no puedo asegurar nada, supuso había muerto, después de aquel encuentro, él no estaba en condiciones de abandonar el lugar, aunque eso explica cómo han podido ocultar su rastro todos estos años.

Un gesto sombrío se plantó sobre rostro del aquel hombre estoico, entonces hablo— ha sido según tu informe le hemos pensado muerto, pero recientemente un aviso de la interpol ha llegado, se le fue visto, tras el asesinato de una pequeña familia, en España. — Leon pudo identificar pesar en sus palabras.

—Creemos que se trata de la familia de Patricio, el hombre que nos ha dado la información de Arias — intervino Hunnigan, de forma cautelosa.

De inmediato sobre la mente de Leon se plantó aquel momento en el que, Patricio desesperado acudió en su ayuda, suplicaba por su familia, al fin de cuentas no había podidos hacer nada por ellos, ni siquiera había tenido el valor de responder a la llamada, evitando sentir más pesar de culpa de las necesaria Leon negó levemente para sí mismo con pesar, no quería pensar en ello, no ahora.

—Probablemente sea correcto, Patricio sabía demasiado, no podían dejar un cabo suelto todos estos años los sobrevivientes de los iluminando se han cubierto muy bien sus huellas y Krausser podría ser una buena de respuesta de cómo lo han hecho...

 **~Fin de Flashback ~**

Leon, froto su cien en un intento por tranquilizar todo aquel lío en su cabeza, entre las órdenes del presidente, lo sucedido en la residencia Redfield, era mucho por un día. Intento pensar en cualquier cosa alejada del trabajo, fue entonces que la escena de aquella pelirroja recibiéndole cálidamente, envuelto entre sus brazos provocaba una cálida sensación entre su pecho, aquello le reconfortaba. De nuevo sus pensamientos se dirigieron sobre la pequeña tarjeta, donde había tenido la osadía de anotar su número telefónico y pedir una nueva oportunidad, estaba siendo egoísta no la merecía, no después de sus palabras, ¿por quererle de nuevo cerca?, su compañía durante la cena había sido sumamente agradable, cuando ella se alejo dejándole no había podido esperar mucho, tuvo que ir tras ella, incluso Jill le había ofrecido un par de tazas de café con que buscarla, la verdad era que tal como ella le había confesado, igual le había extrañado, ahora se daba cuenta, y asi como ella lo había puesto también quería a su amiga de vuelta, porque solo ella había notado lo que trataba de ocultar, porque solo ella podía llenar las pérdidas.

—Son catorce con treinta centavos. — llamo de nuevo el conductor, esperando su paga interrumpiendo el filosofar del agente.

Presuroso el Kennedy tomo veinte dólares de su billetera, entregó al conductor — quedase con el cambio. — cedió antes de abandonar el auto posando vista sobre la entrada del lugar, jamás se acostumbraría, camino entre los cientos de blancas lápidas, lamentaba cada una de las que reconocía sus nombres, había perdido tanto, las hojas de colores ocres, caían elegantemente por el lugar, anunciando la temporada de otoño, no detuvo su andar, no hasta que encontró la pequeña tumba, debajo de aquel joven roble.

Leyó el epitafio y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, lamentaría por siempre no haberse dando cuenta antes, no haber hecho más, una fugaz imagen aquel pobre bastardo, cruzo su mente. Su mandíbula se tenso y negó intentando alejar aquel pensamiento, no estaba allí por eso, de cuclillas, se dedico a limpiar las hojas sobre ella, noto las flores secas a un lado, antes soltar palabra alguna.

—Heme aquí de nuevo, lamento haber tardado, ya sabes lo complicado que se vuelve todo con este maldito trabajo... — pronunció, en un susurro, dirigiéndose a la placa de mármol frente a él — Estuve en Colorado, me asegure de que lo recibiera, no te preocupes más por ellos estarán bien…— hizo una pausa, sintiendo el fresco aire matutino revolver cabellos, ajusto un poco su chaqueta, trago en seco, acostumbrándose a la idea de hablar sin respuesta alguna.

—…Supongo que es estúpido venir hasta acá solo a contarte esto, pero después de todo el tiempo que insististe en el tema si estuvieses aquí querrías saberlo — explicó irónico, no sabiendo muy bien porque hacia esto, sin embargo le era reconfortante, de una manera inexplicable, entendió el porqué después de todo la gente solía decir que la muerte no implicaba que no hubiesen abandonado por completo, aun podíamos acudir a ellos, que hablar con los que ya no estaban, ayudaba a mantenerlos presentes, pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su cuerpo, dejando pequeños y húmedos lunares sobre su vestimenta, Leon le resto importancia.

— Volví a verle y pese a lo que imagine, ella no pateo mi trasero, al menos no del todo, fue en una cena, no sé ni siquiera porque acepte, solo termine envuelto, como en todo. — Una sonrisa cálida se plantó por primera vez en el día sobre su rostro era como si pudiese imaginar el gesto de impresión pura de aquel receptor. — No terminó muy bien, la lastime de una manera que estoy seguro, ella no sanará nunca, pero tan poco fue la peor manera, pese a todo, ella abrió una puerta, si, ya sé lo que dirás "no tengo derecho llamar a ella", — cerro los ojos y llevo las manos dentro se las bolsas de su chaqueta — lo sé… soy un maldito egoísta por pensar en hacerlo, aun mas por intentarlo, con suerte para ella, no recibirá ninguna tarjeta y podremos seguir nuestros caminos… — se excuso, pero si era honesto deseaba que no fuera así, deseaba escuchar de ella una respuesta.

— No sabía lo mucho que le había extrañado, hasta el momento en que volví a verla…después de esa noche, tú sabes cómo fue y ahora no es mucho mejor. — confeso, no solo para su acompañante, si no para el mismo, sintiendo un peso irse de sus hombros había cargado tanto con ello, que de pronto aquella jaqueca se marchó si más, ante la propia revelación, el sonido de un mensaje de texto, proveniente de su teléfono, rompió aquella atmósfera en la que parecía ensimismado, noto que la lluvia comenzaba a incrementar, lo leyó rápidamente.

" _Nueva asignación, empaca tu maleta, Nueva York, mañana a primera hora, vuelo 634 Asiento 23G Primera Clase". - Ingrid Hunnigan._

Antes de guardar el aparato miró fijamente la hora, casi ocho de la mañana, había pasado ya una hora desde que había llegado, lastimosamente tenía que marcharse, tampoco la lluvia se lo permitiría más. Pareciendole que escuchaba una queja de su acompañante, ante la interrogante, no queriendo dejar la inconclusa la charla, se despidió.

— No más hay historia que contar, ya no planeo con tanta anticipación…— poniéndose en pie, aliviado se despojo de lo único que aún mantenía de ella, colocó una cartera negra, sobre la fría piedra de mármol.

— Prometo volver pronto. — fueron sus últimas palabras.

 **.**

Con dificultad, inserto las llaves del departamento, tan pronto pudo abrir la puerta, inhalo profundamente al sentirse en casa de nuevo, olía a humedad, no le importo, colocando las llaves, cartuchera y placa sobre la barra, noto la ligera capa de polvo sobre los muebles sólo denotaban el hecho que no había estado en ahí en mucho tiempo, ¿cuánto había pasado ya? ¿seis meses acaso?, no importaba, ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz, estaba tremendamente agotado, la sensación le había abordado tan pronto puso un pie en el lugar, desganado sin muchos ánimos de más que solo dormir, se despojo de la chaqueta, botándola apenas sobre el sofá, sin detener su vago andar se dirigió a su habitación anhelando el contacto con el colchón, tan pronto estuvo enfrente de él , se dejó caer, sobre él, abatido, era como descansar sobre nubes, con sus párpados comenzado a cerrarse, se dejó seducir por la idea de un descanso ya después empacaría.

Apenas audible a sus agotados sentidos, rebuscando entre las bolsas delanteras de sus pantaloncillos vaqueros, tomo el celular que vibraba de nueva cuenta. _"Nuevo mensaje",_ leyó deslumbrado al brillo del aparato, dio 'tap' sobre la notificación para leerlo completo.

 _ **Número Desconocido:**_

" _Me gustaría intentarlo ;)_

 _Supongo ahora trabajas, llama cuando puedas y cuídate Leon."_

 _-CR._

Una sonrisa de medio lado, se coló entre sus labios, eso en lo que había estado pensando, había recibido respuesta, tenía una oportunidad de volver a atrás, de recuperar su amistad, no sabía si funcionaria, pero podrían intentarlo. Casi inconsciente, sin responder volcó el teléfono y cerró finalmente sus párpados.

 _._

 **Dos Semanas** **Después**

.

 **Nueva York.**

 **Aeropuerto de John F Kennedy, 9:45 pm.**

Perdida, con la mirada absorta entre las nubes la joven Redfield observaba tras la ventanilla del avión, su mente divagaba, desde los aires podía notar los estragos del ataque en su ciudad, a lejos aún podía vislumbrar los rascacielos, que comenzaban con las reparaciones, a los daños estructurales, las cosas sin duda parecían mucho más tranquilas ahora, aunque los primeros días después del inicio de la cuarentena en la ciudad, la gente atemorizada, comenzaron con compras de pánico, atrincherándose en sus hogares, otras tantas después que la situación mejórese habían comenzado con las protestas, ahora , las marchas habían cesado (un poco) y la ciudad parecía comenzaba a adaptarse al circo militar por toda la ciudad al menos eso era lo que habían informado sus amigos, durante los días que ella se había mantenido fuera de servicio, nunca le agrado la idea, pero órdenes eran órdenes.

Un suspiro se coló entre sus labios tras una leve sonrisa, se encontraba alegre ansiosa, no que le alegrase entrar en una ciudad en cuarentena, pero la verdad era que ansiaba volver al trabajo de campo, ya estaba harta de tanto pápelo, simplemente no era lo suyo. había estado ayudando con eso y una que otra consulta telefónica, una video llamada por aquí, etc. Ocupándose de todo lo técnico al caso desde el lejano hogar de su hermano donde se había estado hospedando las últimas semanas, sin embargo, fue después de convencer al director de poder regresar de nuevo a su departamento, por fin se libraría del papeleo, sabía que todo tipo de trabajo serviría para avanzar con situación de Nueva York, pero no había nada comparado con poder ayudar desde las zonas, ayudar en verdad a la gente.

 _[…] pasajeros del vuelo se le informa que aterrizaremos dentro de un par de minutos […]_

Escucho la voz de la azafata, Claire rodó los ojos en ironía, después de todo el avión si acaso contaba con cincuenta pasajeros y eso ya era decir mucho, el acceso a la ciudad en espacio aéreo estaba de igual forma controlado que por tierra el acceso a la ciudad se les daba a personas prioritarias llámense médicos, investigadores, agentes de Terrasave que viniesen ayudar por órdenes del gobierno, un par de políticos que deseaban publicidad para sus campañas, solo personal autorizado. No mucha gente deseaba turistear por la ciudad, no al menos en un largo tiempo.

Tan pronto las puertas de avión se abrieron después de pasar por cerco sanitario, con un par de militares de la BSAA, por fin pudo obtener acceso al aeropuerto que se encontraba cercado por un par de vallas, limitando el acceso a otros sectores, por un segundo su mente la remonto sobre aquel incidente hacía ya años, donde el destino de nueva cuenta la había reencontrado con aquel agente. — Leon... — soltó de sus labios, aun recordaba la vez en que terminaron por reencontrarse cuando el había sido asignado al caso, rescatándola del todo aquel desastre, Claire negó levemente, intentando apartar al agente de su mente, se había prometido que, no volvería a pensar en "ellos" como algo más, se había prometido no traspasar aquella valla, no tenía caso volver a tropezar en el mismo lugar, cuando ya sabía cómo terminaría el final de la historia.

"Brr brr brr"

Era el vibrar de su teléfono lo que terminó por distraerle totalmente , se trataba de un mensaje, pensó en leerlo cuando se estableciera de vuelta en su departamento, guardando de nueva cuenta el aparato a paso lento, llegó hasta la recepción donde fue recibida por un par de caras conocidas, ahí se encontraba Barry quien según le habían informado había sido asignado como uno de los consultores de la BSSA encargados al caso, a su lado se encontraba, Hotch, un hombre de complexión media, cabellos y azabaches, un par de ojos azules, portaba lo una camisa blanca camisa ya un tanto desabotonada sin corbata alguna, las mangas, recogidas solo lo suficiente como para no molestar en su quehacer. El parecido de aquel hombre con Leon era sumamente palpable, Claire no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la amplia sonrisa que aquel hombre le otorgaba, imaginando una ajena, era aquel apuesto hombre nadie más que el actual director de operaciones de Terrasave, un ex agente que después Talk Oaks había decidido dejar de usar la más que la fuerza.

Ambos hombres esperaban por ella, Claire sonrió cómplice en respuesta tan pronto estuvo cerca, saludo a los presentes, brindando un cálido abrazo a aquel pelirrojo, mientras el pelinegro observa paciente.

—¡Barry! no te esperaba por aquí — interrogó sorprendida tan pronto deshizo el contacto.

—Si bueno ya sabes, una, "sugerencia" de parte del Capitán, — rodó los ojos en respuesta

— Oh Barry, no tenías que molestarte, puedes decirle a Chris que estoy bien y me deje hacer mi trabajo.

—Olvídalo, como sea me alegra verte pequeña esperaba ver a Moira también, pero en su lugar me encontré al agente Hotchnner

Tan pronto noto al mencionado, la pelirroja recordó su presencia, del agente a un lado y recuperó la postura.

—Si supongo que ya se conocen, saludo de vuelta con pequeño abrazo más efusivo de lo que quiso, Barry noto algo extraño con ello, la pelirroja resto importancia y continuó — Hotch, no imaginaba que vendrías en persona ¿Sucedió algo con Moira? — interrogó.

—Supongo que hoy es el día de las sorpresas, Moira Burton se retrasó, quedó atrapada entre una manifestación en la 39st, yo estaba de paso.

—Supongo que las cosas aún están algo tensas… — respondió para sí la pelirroja.

—Ya lo verás por ti misma, Vamos… el auto está cerca — hablo el hombre que la invitaba a su andar rodeando de manera leve la cintura de la pelirroja, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el hombre mayor.

—Barry, ¿vienes con nosotros? la base de la BSAA nos queda de paso — ofreció la joven Redfield, con cortesía, aun podían charlar de todo lo que se había perdido esos días, ponerla al tanto de la ciudad.

—Oh, no ya voy un poco tarde camino a la DSO, solo vine para asegúrame de tu vuelo llegó sin contratiempos, veo que estás en buenas manos, — hablo Barry notando la manera, poco más que cordial en que la tomaba el hombre con el que había estado charlando hace unos minutos. — nos vemos. — terminó por despedirse.

Ambos miembros de Terrasafe le vieron salir deprisa por la puerta principal del Aeropuerto. Claire encogió los hombros, resignada sin más, ya charlarían en otra ocasión, volviendo al momento siguió el andar del morocho hasta el estacionamiento, apenas notando el aun leve contacto que él sostenía sobre sus caderas. No fue hasta después de guardar el equipaje dentro del maletero, que Claire ocupó el lugar de copiloto, vio al morocho ajustar su citaron antes poner en marcha el auto, recorriendo las calles de Nueva york, durante el trayecto ambos agentes charlaron sobre las trivialidades del trabajo, las complicaciones y problemas que tenían poniéndola al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia,

—La DSO ha estado en contacto, ha sido de mucha ayuda con el apoyo tácticos tan solo se hubiese hecho de la misma forma, todo el desastre de Talls Oaks no hubiese sido tan complicado… ¿Claire? ¿Estas escuchando Claire? — Llamó el hombre ante la falta de respuesta de la pelirroja.

— Oh si disculpa, si, es solo que me distraje. — se excusó la pelirroja al terminar de divagar, su mente no había podido evitarlo después de varias calles atrás cruzar frente aquel edificio que había visto por la noticia ser lugar de aquella pelea contra Arias.

—Creo que estoy comenzado a abrumarte con todo eso del trabajo, — comentó mientras disminuía la velocidad para aparcar sobre la calle. —… ya lidiaremos con ello mañana— hizo una pausa para asegurarse de tener la atención de la joven Redfield, deberíamos cambiar de tema, ¿dime tienes hambre?, si gustas podemos cenar en aquel restaurante de sushi.

— Hotch muchas gracias, pero…— La pelirroja no pudo terminar la frase pues fueron las intenciones del morocho las que terminaron por silenciarla, los cálidos labios del ex agente plantandose contra los suyos, apenas un dulce toque, lo que terminaron por hacerla callar, Claire jadeo perpleja, mas no puso objeción alguna, un extraño hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo, dejándose guiar por el compás, de aquel lento y profundo beso.

La búsqueda de aire, terminó por romper el contacto entre ambos, avergonzada, Claire evito mirarle apenada de aquello, aunque sabia el ex agente no le dejaría tan fácil.

—Había extrañado esto…— comentó el hombre con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, intentando llamar la atención de la mujer que avergonzada esquiva la mirada.

—Hotch… tu eres mi jefe, no es correcto, pensé que había dejado claro que no se volvería a repetir— pronunció finalmente, no estaba molesta solo parecía conmocionada por su propia respuesta.

—Por supuesto, lo dejaste claro, dices lo mismo cada vez, y nunca logras rechazarme— aclaró el hombre, intentando persuadirla. — Entiendo la parte de sin compromiso, no voy a presionarte Claire. — cedió finalmente.

Ante aquellas palabras la activista no pudo refutar nada, a lo que simplemente esquivo la mirada, sabía que de haberlo querido pudo haberlo alejado, rechazar el tacto, sin embargo, había dejado que sucediese como una de esas tantas veces.

Hotch, rendido, no deseando hacer de esto algo más grande, tras soltar un pequeño bufido e hizo andar de nuevo el auto, no dijo nada más, el resto del camino ambos permanecieron en silencio, entendiendo lo incómodo de la situación, fue hasta llegar al edificio de departamentos en el que se hospedaba la pelirroja, que entablaron palabra.

—Supongo que… aquí es donde nos separamos, te veré mañana en la sede, descansa. — pronunció finalmente el morocho mientras abría el maletero entregando la valija a Claire.

Fue tras un leve gesto en despedida que Claire adentro al edificio, sin mirar atrás, supo que se había marchado por el sonido del motor de auto alejándose, se sintió aliviada, aun sin mucho ánimo se dentro en el elevador, presionó el piso, sobre el tablero y espero su destino. Bastaron unos segundos de espera para que de nuevo aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad que se plantaba en su pecho. confundida, se reprendió a sí misma, si era nada más que la verdad las palabras de Hotch, todo este tiempo en que sí, ambos habían estado durmiendo juntos, un par de veces, nada formal, solo un par de encuentros ocasionales, en lo que ella solía a llamar su intento por reconstruir su vida fallida vida amorosa o al menos lo intentaba. Siempre metiéndose en relaciones complicadas, esa era Claire Redfield.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió al timbre de la campanilla, basto con caminar un par de puertas más adelante, para vislumbrar su departamento, rebusco entre los bolsos de su chaqueta, antes de tomar la llave se topó de nuevo con su teléfono celular, casi había olvidado aquel mensaje de texto. Una sonrisa amarga, formaron sus labios.

 _ **Leon:**_

" _¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?"_

 _._

Después de esa noche había estado intercambiando un par textos y unas esporádicas llamadas cuando se sentían temerarios de ir más allá, cuando extrañaban sus voces y deseaban algo más que imaginarlas. Parecía que formaban de nuevo un puente, algún tipo de reconstrucción al puente colgante que era la relación personal entre ambos, frágil y movediza pero que paso lento y seguro comenzaba a llegar algún lado.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ** **…**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Buenas, si de nuevo estamos aquí, ya sé que es un capítulo un tanto más corto que los tengo acostumbrados sin embargo como es Navidad, no quería dejarlos sin un pequeño presente.**

 **Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo con un par de nuevos misterios, ¿Krausser? Si, estaba muerto, andaba de parranda ¿Quién será la que visita Leon? Y si no podía faltar Claire "relaciones complicadas Redfield".**

 **En fin, Quería agradecerles, por todo el apoyo a la historia que aclaro NO ABANDONARE, aunque tarde un poco, siempre habrá capitulo hasta terminar. (espero que puedan tenerme paciencia). Sin más ¡ Feliz Navidad!**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Resident Evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Capcom.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este fic está situado, finalizando los hechos de Resident Evil Vendeta, tomando hechos de Resident Evil 6 y su saga, podría contener ¡Spoiler! sin más espero disfrutes la lectura.

* * *

 **~Podemos Empezar de Nuevo ~**

 **Capitulo Seis:**

Las Malas Noticias Corren Rapido.

.

 **Oficinas provisionales BSAA, Nueva York, Media noche.**

Las alarmas dentro la de la estación, resonaban por todo el lugar, agentes uniformados circulaban de un lado al otro, corrían por los pasillos, se trataba de una irrupción no autorizada dentro la sala de laboratorios, un hombre corpulento de cabellos azabaches maldecía por debajo, agitado, el sonido de sus botas de combate resonaba por los pasillos a su apresurado paso.

—Capitán Redfield! — llamaron los jóvenes agentes a cargo del morocho en cuanto le vieron adentrarse en la sala.

—¡Que carajos sucedió aquí! — bramo de inmediato Chris al notar el desastre en laboratorio, era como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí, tubos de ensayo tirados por todo el lugar y uno de sus compañeros heridos, no llamaban a buenas noticias.

Frente a él los miembros de su escuadrón, le miraban preocupados incluso cuando uno se encontraba herido, se trataba de Nadia, quien reposaba sobre una silla mientras sostenía un trapo con tintes rojizos sobre su frente, seguramente producto de alguna lesión. La morocha aun mareada, intentó, ponerse de pie sostenerse con dificultad D.C trató de impedírselo, probablemente sufría de una fuerte contusión.

—Una mujer, Chris, no sé de dónde diablos o ¿cómo es que entro?, me atacó intente detenerla…— calló un segundo, lamentándose por su fallo— …no pude evitarlo.

— Era Ada Wong, se llevó las muestras del Virus A — completo el hombre piel morena que socorría a la joven francotiradora.

—¡Mierda! — maldijo Chris sin poder evitarlo, al notar la expresión de sus compañeros de inmediato se vio arrepentido, negó para sí, debía conservar la cabeza fría, antes que nada, no podía volver a repetir algo como lo de Langshiang, después de exhalar pesadamente, llamó a sus subordinados, esta vez más tranquilo— Está bien Nadia, si esa mujer quería algo, lo iba conseguir de cualquier modo, D.C será mejor que la lleves a la enfermería, si es necesario al Hospital.

—¿En tanto tú que harás Chris? —

—Revisare las cámaras de seguridad, necesito comunicarme a la DSO, hablar con Leon— pronunció con un gesto sombrío sobre su rostro, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora. Fue tras dar órdenes sobre limpiar y restaurar el cuartel a la normalidad que Chris tuvo tiempo de tomar el teléfono, rebusco entre sus contactos y llamó de inmediato.

—¿Chris? — Una voz grave llamo al otro lado de la línea —¿Sucede algo?, acabamos de escuchar que hubo una alerta en la BSAA ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

—Wong, eso sucedió, ¿tienes algo que explicarme o es que acaso vas a decirme que no sabías nada?

—…— después de un silencio que pareció eterno, la pelirroja respondió con una quebradiza voz, apenas audible. — ¿De que estas hablando?

—Irrumpió en las instalaciones, lastimó a un par de mis agentes de guardia y robo todas nuestras muestras del Virus Detonador...

—No tenía idea. — mintió—... pensé había muerto en aquel incidente en China.

—Eres mi hermana Claire, conozco cuando me mientes y esta es una de ellas, ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de justificarlo?

—Todos cometemos errores Chris, incluso tú lo has hecho, solo recuerda eso. — finalizó colgando aquella llamada, sin esperar respuesta del mayor.

.

 **Nueva York, D.S.O Oficinas 9:00 am**

Los primeros rayos sol, comenzaban a colarse entre las persianas sobre el ventanal en una de las oficinas en la sede de la DSO, tonos anaranjados iluminaban anunciado el nuevo día, aquellos rayos lo suficientemente brillantes como para inquietar el sueño del agente, que dormitaba, agotado sobre el duro escritorio. Leon se movía incómodo, la cumula de trabajo había terminado por vencerle no sabía siquiera cuándo había terminado por dormirse, incorporándose, adolorido, sobo su cuello en un intento de disminuir el malestar, quizá disminuir la tensión sobre sus contracturados músculos, tras parpadear más que un par de veces, pudo vislumbrar por nueva cuenta los montones de archivos apilados frente suyo, un suspiro cansino abandonó sus labios, intentó tomarse su tiempo buscando de nuevo la concentración para volver a su trabajo.

Un mes después de incidente en Nueva york y aún, no tenían ninguna pista sobre el paradero de los Iluminados o Krausser, ninguna pista sobre la operación llamada "island" de la que Patricio tenía algunos archivos, un mes y aún no tenían nada concreto solo un par de hipótesis, nada palpable. comenzaba a desesperarse de aquella situación, jamás aquello había avanzado tan lento y la cuarentena dentro de la ciudad no hacia la situación mucho mejor. Siempre lo mismo, de pronto sintió que era buen idea un trago de whisky dentro de su ánfora, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, fue seco sonido de la madera, llamando a la puerta de la oficina, lo que terminó por distraerle de sus frustraciones.

—¡Adelante! — llamó mientras se incorporaba tallando sus ojos, en un intento de eliminar cualquier rastro de cansancio visible sobre su rostro.

—¡Ey! Leon, llegas temprano— habló animado atravesando el umbral, adentrándose en la habitación, con un par de cafés en mano, el viejo Barry Burton, aquel hombre que de hacía un mes había terminado por convertirse en su compañero como enlace con la BSAA, ambos asignados a las investigaciones de Krausser y el paradero de los Iluminados. Aquel hombre de cabellos rojizos miró con preocupación a su alrededor, bastaron unos segundos para observar el notable cansancio del agente y el desorden en la oficina para sumar uno más uno. — ¿Acaso has dormido aquí chico? — interrogó de inmediato.

—Si, bueno que tiempo se pasó volando, estuve revisando los archivos de la INTERPOL y el reporte del CIA sobre Krausser, seguimos sin pista alguna, son sólo eslabones al alzar lo que tenemos, ninguna conjetura.

—Bueno trabajando en el estado en que te encuentras tampoco es como si pudieses descubrir mucho, por suerte vine preparado, toma — llamo entregándole uno de aquellos vasos de expreso caliente. Leon tomo con gusto aquel liquido caliente, un mohín de regodeo, se plantó en su rostro cuando aquella infusión de cafeína, saboreo su paladar. No era mejor que el alcohol, pero funcionaria. Ambos permanecieron en silencio simplemente disfrutado de sus bebidas, hasta que Leon comenzó a moverse, rebuscando entre los montones de papeleo.

—Bueno estuve revisando estos archivos, son lo nuevo que han descubierto del dispositivo encriptado de Patricio, tenemos partes de documentación donde menciona una operación "island W" en quizá te suene algo, entre los archivos de la BSAA— continuo Leon, pasando de lado, aquel comentario,

—Lo revisare, pero tu deberías ir al hotel a descansar, leer el montón de papeles una y otra vez, no darán respuesta alguna y tampoco te hará bien ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una comida decente?

—Estoy bien, dormí una siesta y comí un emparedado, ¿que tienen de malo los emparedados de la cafetería?, no deberías juzgar sin probar uno de ellos, no son tan... — apenas pudo completar aquella oración cuando el intercomunicador de la oficina de Leon, llamo dejando la voz de Ingrid Hunnigan sonar por el lugar.

— _Leon, los necesito a ambos, en mi oficina, ahora, es urgente…_ — cortó la comunicación, y ambos hombres voltearon a verse, intentando descifrar si alguno supiera la respuesta, confundidos, encogieron de hombros sin saber exactamente lo que estaba pasado, pero cuando la directora llamaba, no había tiempo que perder, Leon se puso en pie, terminado de acomodar su arma y placa entre la pistolera sobre su cintura, quizá había sucedido algo, dejando el expreso de lado ambos preocupados emprendieron camino por los largos corredores, hasta la oficina de la ahora directora de la DSO sin entretenerse en todos aquellos agentes que saludaban en cortesía, ambos compañeros se adentraron a la oficina de la morena, quien les esperaba estoica cual esfinge tras su escritorio.

—Bien estamos aquí, ¿porque la urgencia Hunnigan? — interrogó Leon, coqueto, sin prestar atención a la compañía que les esperaba.

—Esperábamos que eso mismo pudieses respondernos Leon, seguro tienes más respuestas al respecto. — irrumpió una gruesa voz, al costado de la habitación, el capitán de la BSAA, Chris Redfield se encontraba de pie, con el gesto fruncido, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, músculos tan tensos que la vena yugular palpitaba entre su cuello.

—Chris, No entiendo ¿Qué sucede? — Interrogo Leon directo al grano, al notar el estado de ánimo del morocho, El capitán dirigió una mirada acechadora, a Leon le pareció extraño, ¿que acaba de suceder?, llevaban un tiempo trabajando con una relación cordial y ahora volvía a tratarle como cuando había terminado sus asuntos con la pelirroja, incluso podría jurar que esperaría en cualquier minuto algún golpe de parte del mayor de los hermanos Redfield.

El ambiente era tan tenso que podía cortarse con un par de tijeras.

—Explícate bien Chris, ¿de qué diablos hablas? — irrumpió Barry, incómodo por la tensión, conocía mejor que nadie al Redfield y sabía se encontraba más que furioso.

—No entiendo que…— refuto Leon, por nueva cuenta esta vez molesto, parecía acusado y condenado culpable sin siquiera sabía del crimen.

—Lo saben Leon…— respondió Hunnigan Interrumpiendo la discusión entre los dos hombres, girando el monitor de su computadora intentó explicarse, dejo reproducir un video de lo que parecían ser cámaras de seguridad, Leon no supo reconocer el lugar, con un ceño fruncido, ante la extrañeza de aquello, sin entender, continuó mirando su contenido, prestó atención a cada detalle, parecía ser la sala de laboratorios de los cuarteles de la BSAA, un rostro conocido llamó su atención, se trataba de aquella chica, la subordinada de Chris quien parecía hacer guardia en el lugar, los segundos dentro del video corrían, de pronto, uno de los ventanales, estallando de la nada era atravesado por una mujer, con gabardina marrón, cabellera corta de mechones azabaches, de tez blanca, Leon le reconoció de inmediato.

—Ada…— susurro, sintiendo su garganta cerrarse, petrificado ante la sorpresa, ella lucía exactamente como aquella primera noche en Raccon City. No pudo evitar acercarse para comprobar que sus ojos no le engañaban.

—¿De cuando son estas grabaciones? — interrogó Barry quien también miraba las cintas, confundido, ¿cómo era que no se había enterado de eso?

—Esta madrugada, robó las muestras que recuperamos de los laboratorios de Arias, la información que teníamos de Wong en Langshian, no era correcta, parece que los muertos se levantan, ¿no es así Leon? O es que acaso vas a decirnos que estás sorprendido, claro no es que hayas tenido un amorío con ella, estando con Claire. — apunto despectivo el capitán, un tanto más exaltado de lo que se hubiese permitido.

—Yo... — Leon intentó responder, sabía tenía mucho que explicar y eso incluía a Claire.

— La DSO tenía conocimiento— irrumpió Hunnigan parando en seco la disputa, acudiendo a auxiliar al agente, bastaba con mirar aquel rostro desencajado para notar, la mala pasada que le daba la noticia — Fue hace un par de años, ella contacto a Leon con la intención de hacer un trato, nos entregó investigaciones, documentación y para rastrear a todos los miembros sobrevivientes de la disuelta Umbrella y Tricell, ayudaron a la detención de miles de involucrados, incluso ayudo con la investigación que nos fue de ayuda para encontrar a Arias y el incidente de la bomba, fue secreto de seguridad Nacional, no se informó a la BSAA, muy pocos agentes tienen el conocimiento, sirvió para un gran avance que ni siquiera la BSAA logro aun después de 22 años del incidente en Raccon City, era un trato que no podíamos desperdiciar, así que le aconsejaría cuidar su tono de voz Capitán Redfield en cuanto a los asuntos personales que tenga con mi agente, seguro puede arreglarlos fuera de mis instalaciones. — completo, sabiendo el sentir del Kennedy, pues era a ella a quien Leon había acudido y ayudado a conseguir aquel trato ante el presidente, cuando Leon le confesó enamorado de la espía, ahora lamentaba lo mal que había terminado.

—Claro…— se disculpó el Redfield con la cabeza gacha, recuperando una postura menos tensa, por nueva cuanta hablo — supongo que aquel maravilloso trato no venía sin un alto precio, ¿Que fue? ¿Qué quería a cambio?

— Ada pidió entrar al programa protección a testigos…— pronuncio el rubio, por primera vez algo desde que el tema de la espía había salido a relucir, intentando parecer estoico, aunque en realidad no era más que un pobre intento —…Antes de poder llevarla a una casa de seguridad, desapareció, no dejo rastro alguno. — completo Leon en un frío y dolido tono.

—Siempre jugando ¿no es así?, espero que ahora vean el tamaño de sus errores, lo que esa mujer ha hecho, desde hace más de 20 años es lo que nos ha traído problemas, ¿cuántos no han tenido que pagar por eso?, he perdido solados, buenos amigos a su causa y de nueva cuenta no vuelve a ser la excepción, me pregunto a qué precio pagaremos de nuevo esto...

Leon no pudo decir nada al respecto, sabía que el capitán estaba en lo correcto, de alguna manera las cosas sucedientes después de que Ada estuviese involucrada usualmente se ponían peor de cómo estaban, como aquella vez, si no hubiese dejado que saliera con la muestra de Las plagas en una de sus misiones en Europa Oriental, virus como los Uroboros el mismo Virus de Arias no hubiesen siquiera existido.

—…No tiene caso discutir ahora sobre esto, estuvimos barriendo la zona toda la noche, no han despegado ningún vehículo u helicóptero no autorizado, lo más seguro es que siga en la ciudad de haberlo querido ya habría abandonado la zona, está buscando algo, considerando que tiene el virus disparador buscará robar el cargamento de vacunas que llegara al Parque Central esta tarde, reforzaremos seguridad al doble, quizá la DSO podría cooperar y el galán pueda reconocer algo en la zona. — sugirió despectivo. Las duras palabras del Agente de la BSAA finalmente terminaron, no buscaba comenzar una pelea, simplemente ya estaba harto de tener que lidiar con la espía, aunado a la perdida de Piers, lo que comenzaba a suponer había sucedió con su hermana, tras el relato del agente ahora tenía más sentido las respuestas mochas de la pelirroja, ¿cuánto más podría perder de seguir así? el tan solo imaginarlo le aterraba.

—Si eso es todo lo que necesitaba, puede estar tranquilo Capitán Redfield, la DSO brindará el apoyo que necesite y compartirá la información necesaria al caso— apuntó Hunnigan quien adjuntaba un montón de carpetas, extendiéndolos entre sus manos, invitado al hombre uniformado a tomarlos como un símbolo de confianza. Chris tras una sonrisa amarga aceptos los documentos, girando media vuelta dispuesto marcharse, no sin antes detenerse un segundo mirando a hombre mayor entre los presentes.

—Y Barry, hazme un favor, mantén un ojo en él, ¿quieres?, Leon es un buen agente, pero cuando se trata de esa mujer, suele hacer cosas muy estúpidas.

Completo el hombre para salir de las oficinas sin mirar de nuevo atrás, aquello había sido una paliza verbal para el Kennedy quien simplemente aceptaba las culpas, con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Leon?... — llamo Barry, posando una mano en el hombro de su compañero, quien, con la mandíbula aparentada y puños tensos, se encontraba con la mirada perdida sobre la puerta donde antes había abandonado el mayor de los Redfield

—Si quieres explicaciones…

—No necesito más respuestas, las cosas pasan, cometemos errores y lo superamos, Chris debería saberlo mejor que nadie, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer, la prioridad es encontrarla y proteger las vacunas, iré a preparar el auto, te veo en el estacionamiento. — Barry no espero respuesta del rubio, simplemente se marchó, dando privacidad al par de agentes que parecían tenían algo más que discutir.

Para Leon aquellas palabras fueron todo lo que necesitaba, saber que su compañero le respaldaría aun con las órdenes de Chris, quitándole una preocupación menos sobre sus hombros, aunque comparado con lo que cargaba no era nada.

—Lo siento tanto, Leon. — mencionó la morena quien había permanecido sin decir palabra.

—Olvídalo Hunnigan, debería darte las gracias, siempre estas cubriéndome las espaldas… Barry y yo acudiremos hoy a la caravana de entregas en Central Park, quizá Redfield este en lo correcto y Ada esté planeando algo más, voy a encontrarla y saber qué diablos es.

—Solo asegúrate de que no sea lo único que arregles Leon. — advirtió, deseando que aquel mal de amores, clavado sobre el pecho del agente finalmente tuviera la oportunidad de darle cierre.

Leon asintió, entregando una amarga sonrisa, saliendo sin más a paso a presuroso de nuevo rumbo a su oficina, antes de encontrarse con su compañero en el estacionamiento, si volvería a verla entonces necesitaría recoger un par de cosas antes.

 **[Flashback]**

En cama, desnudos con sus pieles en contacto, sus brazos de aferraba fuertemente a las delgadas caderas de mujer que descansaba a su lado, entre las blancas sábanas de aquella lujos cabaña, intentaba convencerla, un suspiro salió de sus labios antes de renegar cual niño pequeño ante las intenciones de la morocha.

—Aún es temprano, quédate un poco ¿sí? — rogó.

—Necesito ducharme…no creo que quieras que la toda la DSO se dé cuenta que dormiste con tu custodia.

—Que se entere, el mismo presidente si es preciso.

Ante las coquetas palabras del hombre, con una sonrisa en rostro, ella giro en su encontró, depositando un dulce beso sobre los labios de algente, como si fuese la primera última vez.

—Podría estará bien para ti, pero no se verá bien en mi nuevo expediente…—respondió antes de colocar un corto beso sobre la comisura de los labios del rubio— Vuelve a dormir guapo, te despertaré cuando sea hora, sentenció mientras se alejaba, deshaciendo cualquier contacto, saliendo envuelta entre las sábanas a vista del agente.

 **[Fin del Flashback]**

Leon negó para sí, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, intentando alejar de su memoria aquellos recuerdos, no deseaba hacerlo ahora, no nunca más, no tenía ni siquiera tiempo para ello, si buscaba respuestas a todas sus preguntas debía ponerse en marcha, pondría fin a todo, estaba cansado de ese juego de gato y ratón.

Con una mezcla de ansiedad y irritación clavado en su pecho, observando por última vez entre sus dedos aquella cosmetiquera aperlada, antes de guardarla en su bolsillo trasero de aquel pantalón oscuro, emprendió camino, al estacionamiento, donde después de caminar por un par de andenes, logró vislumbrar la figura fornida de aquel hombre de barba providente, parado de pie junto aquel Aveo, a color negro con placas de la DSO. Esperándolo se encontraba Barry quien parecía haber aprovechado su tardanza para calar uno sus puros, Leon pensó que quizá no era el único que necesitaba tranquilizar sus emociones antes de ponerse en marcha.

Al verle Barry, tiro el puro para seguidamente pisarle, acabando con la llama en la punta de su viejo vicio, el pelirrojo no dijo nada solo entro al asiento del conductor, espero por Leon quien se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, ambos aseguraron sus cinturones antes de poner en marcha, el auto. Semáforo tras semáforo en las grandes avenidas de Nueva York, dentro del auto, ambos hombres permanecían, en silencio, únicamente acompañados por el sonido de la radio local, esta vez no comentaban nada particular, no charlaban sobre lo que harían al llegar al lugar, simplemente Barry conducía y Leon en un gesto inexpresable observaba perdido el pasar de la gente a su trayecto, inmerso en sus pensamientos, las palabras del Redfield no dejando de rondar tras la mente del ex policía, que consternado no podía evitar pensar en que sería de si o lo que haría si veía a la espía de nueva cuenta, ya estaba decidido a dejarlo todo, cerrar ese capítulo de una vez por todas, pero eso ya había sucedido una vez y tal como el capitán de la BSAA lo había mencionado, solía hacer cosas estúpidas, la última vez había terminado en cama de la espía, rendido ante sus encantos y arruinado lo único bueno y estable que había tenido en su vida, probablemente al paso que iba su trabajo sería lo siguiente.

Barry, moviendo el volumen de la radio a uno mucho más bajo, aprovechó el momento de un considerable tráfico, deteniendo la marcha, para observar de solo sayo al agente quien sacaba la licorera de entre sus ropas para dar un par de tragos a lo que sea que trajese ahí, aunque si tuviese que apostar, dirá que se trataba de whisky.

Acucioso ante el nuevo y persistente hábito del hombre a su lado, decidido charlar, hablar aquello que comenzaba molestarle, no por lo que llegase a suceder si no porque de verdad le preocupaba el estado del agente.

—¿No es algo temprano para un trago hijo? — hizo una pausa esperando capturar su atención,

—Ha sido un agitado día…— se excusó el agente ofreciendo el ánfora.

Barry denegó, sus días de bebedor los había dejado atrás cuando prometió cuidar de sus hijas tras recuperarlas, tan pronto la mirada del Kennedy se plantó de frente suyo continúo encogiendo su hombro volvió a llamarle—…No quiero sonar como un entrometido, no me molesta, todos necesitamos algo con que comenzar a poner en orden nuestras ideas y el licor es buen consejero al menos los primeros tragos. Aunque si quieres un consejo, no dejes que te confunda, al igual que esa mujer juega con tu mente, por ya dije que no necesitaba explicaciones, lo que haya pasado o no entre esa mujer y tú, es algo que solo te concierne. Sin embargo, lo que pasó esta mañana, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo Chris, de no ser porque la directora Hunnigan tenía conocimiento de ello, tu pudiste terminar mal, tu trabajo todo por lo que has peleado estos años, seguramente se irían al demonio, solo digo como tu amigo, alguien que te estima, ¿acaso ella vale la pena? ¿Que hace a Wong tan especial para valer perderlo todo?— expresó, volviendo su vista al frente atento al cambio de luces del semáforo que indicaba de nuevo el paso, a su costado Leon después de un momento de silencio, reflexionando las palabras del hombre, no pudiendo evitar más que una sonrisa amarga se colara entre sus labios antes de responder.

—…Ella es solo parte de mí que no he podido dejar atrás… es algo con lo que he cargado por tanto tiempo que se ha vuelto un lastre, aprecio tus palabras Barry, ten por seguro que haré lo que deba de ser necesario. — le aseguro mientras guardaba de nueva cuenta el ánfora, quizá dejaría el trago para más tarde.

Barry no quiso indagar más, le bastaba con saber que al menos, dejaría la bebida para después, el resto del trayecto ambos charlaron sobre el movimiento de los campamentos y la información que el Capitán de la BSAA les había otorgado y trataron de ponerse de acuerdo sobre en qué lugares hacer el reconocimiento de campo.

.

 **Central Park, Centro de suministro 2:30 pm.**

Exhalando pesadamente, intentó alejar sus preocupaciones deseando por un momento quitar de su mente todo; el trabajo, su hermano, sobre todo aquella llamaba que no le había dejado dormir. Deseaba solamente concentrarse en disfrutar de aquella vista, disfrutar de la fresca brisa que movía su corta cabellera, del trinar de los pájaros, de aquellos sonido y olores, que tanto había extrañado, abrió sus ojos más calmada para apreciar los colores a tonos ocres y dorados de las hojas cubriendo por completo los árboles y algunos de los pasillos centrales del parque, el reflejo que el sol brindaba sobre el lago, le hacían sonreír de mejilla a mejilla, en definitiva, otoño se trataba de estación favorita del año. Y la vista en la ciudad a la hora dorada, lo hacían aún más hermoso que nunca.

—Claire…— escuchó su nombre viéndose interrumpida de aquella atmósfera, la chica de inmediato reconocía aquella voz que le llamaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé estabas en la oficina con esos papeles de a montones sobre tu escritorio.

—No podía quedarme ahí mientras ustedes se llevan toda la diversión, perdona, parecía que interrumpí algo. — se disculpó mientras ofrecía una bebida caliente.

—Oh, no es nada, Hotch yo… solo estaba un poco abrumada decidí aprovechar que la cantidad de gente en las tiendas disminuyó para salir despejarme un poco.

—Está bien, todos necesitamos un respiro, me alegra ver que todo ha ido bien, los heridos ya han disminuido y los afectados cada vez son menos, la vacunación es lo más satisfactorio del trabajo quiere decir que casi hemos terminado, hasta la BSAA a venido a resguardar los medicamentos. — bramo orgulloso, con una sonrisa coqueta tras el vaso de cappuccino — Pronto terminaremos el primer tuno ¿Quieres salir a comer? — hablo el hombre, tomando más cercanía junto a la pelirroja, tomando diligentemente y suave la mano de la chica en un acto de convencimiento, mismo que la pelirroja no rechazo.

Por el contrario, un sonrojo en las mejillas de activista se coló, entre un par de sonrisa tímidas, era verdad que entre ellos no mantenía nada serio, ni siquiera tenían lo que podía llamarse una relación, era solo dos conocidos que habían encontrado refugio en ambos, durmiendo en la cama del otro para llenar sus necesidades, aun así, el siempre parecía buscarle. Hoy se sentía bien ser merecedora de un par de atenciones, al menos eso pensaba, justo cuando las necesitaba, porque no podía dejarse caer de nuevo en aquel abismo, porque con quien anhelaba aquello estaba fuera de su alcance y ahora él le necesitaría, no de aquella forma, después de los amargos recuerdos que a su mente volvieron tras la llamada a media noche de su hermano, en lo que fue después de mucho tiempo volvió a sentir aquel vacío que palpitaba sobre su pecho, aquel que le dejaba sin aire y dejaba a su llanto brotar, saber que la espía estaba de vuelta le preocupaba en demasía, había pasado la noche en vela, rodando de un lado al otro, en cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, le preocupaba lo que sucedería de nuevo con su llegada, le preocupaba lo que eso afectaría la frágil relación entre el ex policía, ¿qué sería de él con ella rondando de nuevo?. Y era justo ahora que necesitaba algo que llenase aquel vacío, aunque fue temporal.

Al otro lado del puente dos hombres observaban atentos los alrededores, sintiéndose atraídos por aquella peculiar escena donde una joven conocida de ambos, no pudiendo no evitar parar en presenciar tan dulce escena.

—Había olvidado que Terrasave estaría aquí colaborando con las labores de vacunación. — Pronunció Barry al notar la dirección donde el agente miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. —Si las miradas mataran, ese tipo estaría tan muerto como el maldito Wesker, no deberías mirarlos así se darán cuenta…—susurró el viejo Burton a su compañero quien mantenía la mirada fija en el par de tortolos en el puente — …Claire y don fanfarrón, es un buen tipo, pero el "señor Terrasave", cree que nuestro trabajo es fácil, se queja demasiado, ya lo quisiera ver contra una de esas cosas.

—¿De dónde conoces al tipo? — pregunto interesado en conocer el nombre de aquel sujeto, dejando de lado aquella insinuación que Barry había hecho, sin despegar la mirada de aquella escena, la pelirroja sonreía complacida por quien sabe qué.

—Es el CEO de Terrasave, tuve el "placer" de conocerle cuando fui por Claire al aeropuerto, el ex Agente especial Hotchner, dejo el servicio secreto después de Talk Oaks, cuando llegué lo vi muy cariñoso con la chica…No sabía que ella salía con alguien— comento sin darse cuenta de sus palabras hasta que termino de pronunciarlas, por un momento había olvidado la historia entre su compañero y la joven activista. — ... perdona, ¿no te molesta o si?, olvide por completo que ustedes… — se disculpó.

—Olvídalo, fue hace tiempo, cuando termino lo nuestro, eso era lo deseaba para ella…— respondió a secas el agente, recordando aquellas palabras que pronunció la trágica noche.

" _no puedo seguir hurtando más de tu tiempo, con mi indecisión, no lo merezco, no puedo robarte la felicidad que conseguirías con alguien que pueda quererte en plenitud, desearía poder ser yo, corresponder en plenitud a ti, pero… no es así_."

Contrario a sus palabras su estómago pareció retarse, el vacío formándose dentro opinaba diferente, Leon sin saber muy bien la razón de aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a anudarse en su pecho, acumulándose a la marea que ya guardaba, desistió el contacto y volteo con su camarada que le miraba escéptico.

—Ya veo…— reconoció Barry dudoso, ante la respuesta del rubio, sabía, podría estar un poco oxidado con esos temas pero no quitaba aquel dicho; más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo, no era la primera vez, sería la última que podía ver a un hombre en celos, deseaba hacerlo notar, mas no queriendo sonar aún más entrometido de lo que ya había estado haciéndolo en la vida privaba de su compañero, terminó por excusarse.

—¿Te molesta si voy a buscar a Moira un segundo?

—No, adelante — cedió el Kennedy — Yo daré una vuelta más por el perímetro. — comentó, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, tratando de sonar despreocupado, evitando a la menor idea de reencontrarse con la activista, no deseaba arruinar lo que sea que le provocaba la cantarina sonrisa, no tenía derecho alguno, al acercarse sabía, ella reconocería su precario estado, y tal como se lo había expresado aquella noche, ella se preocuparía, prefería hablar con ella más tarde, detrás de aquella pantalla, con distancia de por medio donde ella no pudiese oler las botellas vacías de Dannel's acumuladas en su mesa.

Dando la espalda a donde la pelirroja, emprendió camino, tratando de ignorar, aquella molestia que formaba un hueco sobre su estómago, la verdad era su día había ido de mal en peor y verla junto aquel tipo o había ayudado a mejorarlo, dejando salir un pesado suspiro intentó concentrarse de nuevo en sus deberes, no tenía tiempo para más que no fuese poner en marcha su búsqueda, en su andar, melancólico, con sus botas abriéndose paso entre las caídas y secas hojas de los árboles a su alrededor, recorría de nueva cuenta las calzadas del concurrido parque, atento a cuanto detalle le pareciera relevante, observó un par de agentes uniformados de la BSAA custodiando las carpas donde seguramente guarecían las muestras de las vacunas tal como el Mayor de los Redfield les había asegurado, al otro lado un par de carpas a su costado, su vista se posó en un hombre que sollozaba en una banca solitaria, seguramente producto de las noticias recibidas. Leon poso su vista sobre aquella cartulina con información fueras de la tienda donde el hombre había salido apenas unos instantes:

 _Informes: Personas desaparecidas [Morgue]_

Negando para sí, sintió pesar por lo que fuese, por quien hubiese perdido

No tardaron un par de minutos más, para que Barry Burton, volviese a su lado, con una sonrisa y un par de Hot-dogs en mano, invitando al agente a tomar asiento, obsequio uno, después de todo era Central Park y con emergencia o no al parecer la venta de los perritos calientes no se detenía. Pasaron el resto de la tarde, observando el ir venir de entre las multitudes que de nueva cuenta parecían volver a la normalidad en las calles, sin rastro alguno del objetivo, sin percance ambos hombres durante sus guardias, charlaron de cosas triviales, Barry habla entre risas sobre como una de las agentes novatas, le había coqueteado esta mañana, enorgullecido sobre como aun no perdía su toque, el agente escuchaba divertido las anécdotas de su compañero haciendo mucho más amena la tarde.

—Con una pena, tuve que decirle que ya estaba ocupado, tengo 55 años, podrás imaginar su decepción.

—Claro, muy decepcionada— completo el ex policía con una sonrisa entre sus mejillas.

Con el mayor de los astros ocultándose tras los rascacielos, dejando paso al plano estrellado, el día se esfumó y sin rastro alguno del objetivo una a una las tiendas ocupadas por los varios miembros de Terrasave, comenzaban a cerrar, las muestras de la vacuna se preparaban para marchar de nueva cuenta en un convoy, donde serán transportadas a un hangar resguardadas, hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Parece que nuestro trabajo a concluido…— suspiro el Mayor, mientras ajustaba su chaqueta al frío clima del otoño, rebuscando entre sus bolsillos.

—No estaría tan seguro, pero por hoy no podemos hacer nada, Chris y su equipo se encargará del resto. — cedió Leon, agotado.

—Será mejor que vayamos a descansar un poco, mañana hablare con Chris y llevare el informe a la sede. — Se explicó el hombre, ofreciendo las llaves del auto— ¡tu manejas!

—El departamento donde me hospedo, queda un par de calles, prefiero caminar un poco. — denegó Leon sin aceptar las llaves, mientras observa a su compañero subir al auto.

—Como digas…— encogió de hombros, ante la respuesta de su compañero, antes de cerrar la puerta del auto. — …Descansa chico.

Leon asintió antes de llevar sus manos entre los bolsos de su chaqueta y emprender camino entre las calles de la ciudad, deseaba alargar el tiempo en que llegase al departamento, esperando que para ese momento su nivel de agotamiento fuese el suficiente para llegar rendido a la cama y no ver más aquellas imágenes que le torturaban, que le recordaban su error y el precio que había pagado por ello, porque como cada noche, desde hacía meses, lo único con lo que su conciencia le recordaba entre pesadillas eran solo sus pérdidas.

Distraído sin prestar mucha atención a sus alrededores, se disculpó al chocar de frente con una mujer, por sus vestiduras dedujo se trataba de una enfermera a la que su rostro no pudo distinguir entre la penumbra, más sin embargo siguiendo los andares de aquel instinto, le obligaron a mirar tras su espalda, por un según pensó le conocía. Denegó para sí mismo ante su error, comenzaba a ver cosas donde no había nada, lo tomo como una señal para de una vez por todas apresurar su paso rumbo a su habitación, bastaron un par de calles más adelante para llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba, una zona residencial: Hotel Four Season.

Pudo leer en la recepción del lujoso lugar, antes de tomar el ascensor rumbo a al piso de su habitación, caminando a paso cansino, tan pronto se encontró frente la puerta deslizó la tarjeta de identificación y se adentro en la habitación en penumbra, deshaciéndose de la cazadora, terminó por recostarse sobre uno del sofá junto al mini bar, cerró sus ojos complacido de la soledad que le brindaba el lugar, dispuesto a disfrutar de la penumbra y quizá un par de tragos más, por fin podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos lejos del tumulto. fue entonces que una fresca brisa, sacudiendo su rebelde cabellera, sonar sus alarmas y de inmediato tomando su arma de la pistola en su costado apuntó dispuesto a inspeccionar el lugar, de inmediato identificó lo que sucedía, descubrió se trataba de los ventanales abiertos de par en par rumbo al balcón los que hicieron preocuparse.

Apenas había tocado la habitación durante sus breves estancias ella, pensaría se trataba de un acto del servicio de limpieza de no ser que había dado orden estricta de no tocar la habitación. Preparado, se dirigió al lugar, para cerrar los ventanales, necesitando un poco de más de luz que la proveniente de la luna, encendió la lámpara del recibidor, comprobando que lugar se encontraba vacío, sin nadie más que él y sus pensamientos dentro. Un cansino suspiro abandonó sus labios, mientras a vista registraba el lugar, intentando recordar si alguna cosa había estado fuera de lugar, no necesito buscar mucho para que resaltada una pequeña nota un lado de la botella de Whiskey que había dejado medio vacía, hacía ya un par de noches. Era apenas una pequeña hoja, que sin embargo resonó en sus adentros, con el solo mirarla, podía reconocer donde fuese aquella fina caligrafía, la tomó entre sus manos para dar lectura al pequeño párrafo escrito:

 **NOTA:**

 _Pon dos naves en mar abierto, sin viento ni marea y al final se encontrarán, lanza dos planetas al espacio y se caerán uno sobre el otro, pon dos enemigos en una multitud e inevitablemente se juntarán; es una fatalidad una cuestión de tiempo*_.

32-LK49-56-65-NVO-43

Confundido, releyó una y otra vez aquella cita, le parecía familiar, mas no lograba recordar nada ahora, su vista se posó sobre aquella combinación, era números y letras sin ninguna relación para él, fue al girar el otro lado del papel encontró de nuevo algo esta vez era un mensaje mucho más claro. La marca de un rojizo labial producto de beso como si un sello se tratase adornaba la parte trasera, necesitando tomarse un tiempo, el Kennedy sobo sus sienes en un intento de calmar el pequeño mareo, producto de la confusión y la cefalea que cargaba hacía unas horas, colocando una de sus manos sobre su cintura, en forma de apoyo, trago en seco, intentando regular la marea de sensaciones que le embargaba, miles de preguntas recorrían su mente, conteniendo un par de lágrimas de se negaba a derramar, espero que la sensación aminorara antes de intentar recobrar el paso de nuevo, viéndose interrumpido en el proceso, por el incesante vibrar dentro de uno de uno de sus bolsillos, incorporándose con pesadumbre, procedió a buscar el origen dentro de sus bolsillos, se trataba del PDA que vibraba insistente, una llamada providente de un número sin registro, Leon observo dudoso unos segundos, antes de responder.

—Kennedy. — respondió de inmediato, una, dos veces más, sin recibir respuesta, ante la idea no ajena que cruzó su mente, como un flash de inmediato respondió cambiando esta vez su pregunta, incluso el tono se tornó a uno mucho más irascible.

—Ada…

Al otro lado de la línea, con un vibrar en su pecho, la mujer con rasgos orientales que observaba de incognito, tras un par de binoculares, escuchaba atenta las palabras del hombre que de repente parecía agitado. su nombre saliendo de los labios del agente siempre lograba sacar un escalofrío que recorría sus adentros, como producto un suspiro terminó colándose entre sus labios a treves de la bocina, escuchado por el agente al otro lado de la línea, siendo la única respuesta que él necesitaba para confirmar su sospecha, la espía le escucho clamar de nuevo.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes llamando? Y-yo pensé…— se detuvo antes de callar de nuevo—… lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido de nuevo todas las agencias tienden orden de captura, incluida la DSO.

Escuchaba las palabras del agente notando su basilar, a las constantes preguntas que lanzaba, deseoso de respuestas, que para su desgracia no podía, deseaba poder responder a alguna de hacerlo alguien notaria sus planes y eso era algo no podía permitirse ni siquiera para él. No esta vez, esperaba que aquella nota le fuese suficiente. La verdad era que ni siquiera debería haber hecho la llamada, era débil siempre lo era cuando se traba de él, al momento en que le vio andar, con aquel semblante pálido, cargando con consecuencias como cansancio su cambio de figura rompía su corazón, ver aquel hombre a la lejanía que era distinto al estoico agente que había abandonado hacía un par de años le hacía preguntarse, culposa que ella fuese responsable de ese hecho, que aquello fuese más que el producto que lo que era capaz la destructiva relación en la que le había envuelto.

¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Qué es lo quieres decir con la nota?, te conozco yo… — exigió Leon presuroso de respuestas.

—Somos los planetas Leon, atraídos por la fatalidad…— articulo antes de colgar, dejando al agente petrificado.

Tras aquellas palabras dejaba una esperanza, una incógnita, le dejaba como cada encuentro suyo, una promesa para después, sosteniendo una la muestra, con la etiqueta "Vacuna" entre sus manos, Ada Wong se perdió entre las sombras, la penumbra que acogía los cientos de ventanales frente al hotel Four season, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Presuroso el agente corrió tras el ventanal, parado de frente al balcón busco desesperadamente alguna pista que le dije, sobre el paradero de aquella mujer, le conocía y de no haber tenido vista de él , de no asegurarse que encontrase la nota, ella no hubiese llamado, pero como saberlo era Nueva York una de las ciudades más pobladas del planeta y el hotel donde se hospedaba estaba rodeado de por lo menos tres edificios con más de quinientas habitaciones vista a aquel balcón, o cara del edificio. Presuroso llevando consigo aquella nota, tomo de nueva cuenta la cazadora sobre el sofá y partió fueras de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en un fuerte, movimiento.

.

 **Oficinas DSO, Estacionamiento, Media noche.**

Con las luces encendidas de una camioneta con placas provenientes a Terrasave, dentro una joven de cabellera rojiza, "discutía" acaloradamente con por teléfono.

— Es enserio Claire, te lo digo; eso de ir a estas horas a la cede me parece ridículo, ¿porque no pasar por lo papeles mañana temprano?, mi padre dice que la mayoría del tiempo la han pasado dentro de la oficina, haciendo pápelo la DSO ya no se está molestando en labores tácticas, podría ir mañana temprano y pasar a verle. ¿Porque tu afán por seguir evadiéndole?, ¿acaso no mueres por saber como esta? Si ya han roto el iceberg de hielo entre ustedes, llamadas y mensajes, a mi parecer estas siendo cobarde, como para verle de nuevo. — reprendía seriamente la joven de cabellos castaños, al otro lado de la línea.

—No se trata de eso Moira, lo que digo es, el en ningún momento ha pedido vernos, llevamos un mes dentro de la misma ciudad y ninguna vez lo ha mencionado, no sé cómo tome el que vaya a verle en horas de trabajo o siquiera que vaya a verle. — replicó la joven mientras se observaba en el espejo retrovisor.

—No ocupes eso de pretexto, ¿desde cuando eso te ha importado?, has dicho que no piensas más en el románticamente al menos, para eso tienes al jefe, aunque también tengo un par de cosas que decir sobre ello, pero no me vas a hacer cambiar de tema Redfield— negó la morocha intentando no distraerse del tema—… lo que digo es si en verdad piensas buscar la manera de ayudarlo, de descubrir que está mal, entonces deberías de tomar un riesgo más, ser tú la que del primer paso o ambos terminaran estancados.

—…— La pelirroja permaneció en silencio unos segundos, meditando las palabras de su amiga antes de responder —…demasiado tarde, ya estoy en el estacionamiento, tengo que irme. — pronunció, acomodándose su bolso tras su hombro

— Esta bien haz lo que quieras, si quieres seguir jugando a los mensajitos y teléfono descompuesto con el agente está bien, solo digo que eso no les ayuda a ninguno — cedió finalmente antes de terminar la llamada.

Claire soltó un suspiro, intentando reponer de nueva cuenta su ánimo, quizá era que tenía razón en lo que decía lo joven Burton y debía armarse de valor para hacer lo que debiera si en verdad deseaba hacer lo que se había propuesto, pero en ocasiones le era tan difícil, estar de nuevo en la ciudad donde todo había sucedido removía memorias que deseaba mantener intactas y a su vez le eran dolorosas, temía que de verle olvidara la línea que se habían trazado, que como aquel día, tras verlo frente si, en el Marco de la puerta, poco valió las miradas tras ellos, ella había saltado a sus brazos sin pensarlo, no deseaba que algún lugar de encuentro mancharse sus tan preciados recuerdos. Sin detener su andar, forzó una sonrisa ante el guardia de seguridad que le observan tras el módulo en la recepción del edificio.

— Alto ahí, ¿Que se le ofrece? — bramó uno de los agentes, tan pronto la chica se acercó rumbo a la barra.

—Soy Claire Redfield, directora de Terrasave NY — mostro su credencial que le respaldaba— vengo por un par de documentos a la oficina de la Agente Espacial Sherry Birkin— ambos hombres se detuvieron a comprobar dentro del computador los datos que la pelirroja proporcionaba.

—Adelante, Señorita Redfield.

cedieron los hombres dejándola adentrarse a las instalaciones con total libertad, Claire, no siendo la primera vez en aquella sede, tomó camino rumbo a su destino, recorriendo los pasillos notando la poca actividad en los cuarteles observó las mayorías de las oficinas en penumbra, vacías, solo una par de ellas mantenían las luces encendidas, se trataba del sonido del televisor transmitiendo las noticias locales lo que proporcionaba el único sonido haciendo eco dentro del complejo, Moira tenía razón la DSO no tenía mucho trabajo últimamente, pensó. Contando con la llave dada por Sherry, no tuvo inconvenientes al adentrarse en la oficina, la pelirroja encendió la lámpara sobre el escritorio, antes de tomar asiento para su comodidad antes de comenzar a revisar la montaña de documentos que le esperaban en busca de los reportes que necesitaba, sherry podía tener muchas virtudes, pero lo ser ordenada no era precisamente una de ellas, al transcurso del tiempo carpeta tras capeta pasaban sobre sus manos, en busca de lo necesitaba.

 _Estatus: Manto Acuífero de las regiones afectadas._

 _Tras los repentinos brotes reputados en las zonas cercanas a lagos y mantos acuíferos, tenemos la sospecha que puede encontrase afectado la principal fuente de agua potable de los diferentes estados, el reporte reciente de la Dra. Rebecca Champers lo confirma…_

Claire, leyó un par de líneas, asegurándose de que se trataba del reporte que necesitaba, con una sonrisa en rostro dio carpetazo final aliviada de no tener que pasar la noche rebuscando entre los montones de archivos que una faltaban, tratando de ordenar un poco el desastre que había comenzado, reordeno las cartas de manera en la que rubia pudiese de nuevo encontrar lo que necesitaba cuando volviera, llevándo solo consigo, el par de reportes y carpetas, miro el reloj en su muñeca, marcaba cuarto para la una, se dio cuenta que había pasado poco más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, rebuscado el papeleo, presurosa decidida a no perder más el tiempo, salió de la oficina, recordando cerrar con llave tal como la rubia le había pedido, después de todo le había facilitado un monto de horas de reportes con su trabajo. Estaba por marcharse cuando una silueta familiar tras las persianas entreabiertas, un par de oficinas más adelante le hicieron detenerse, era apenas visible a la distancia, la oficina se encontraba en penumbra, únicamente alumbra por una pequeña lámpara de escritorio, bajo ella de la misma manera en que ella había estado trabajando momentos antes, se encontraba ahí, aquel ex policía de Raccon City, leyendo un par de archivos sentado tras su escritorio, la respiración de la joven fémina se congeló.

Quiso pasarlo por alto, no era de extrañar encontrarle ahí, después de todo era su lugar de trabajo, más sin embargo no pudo, quiso dar media vuelta y marcharse por donde había llegado, pero simplemente no podía. Algo dentro de ella decía que no debía, que algo andaba mal, y temía por ello, aquel sexto sentido Redfield pocas veces fallaba en intuición. Maldecía aquel destino burdo y cruel que se empeñaba en juntarlos de las maneras más inesperadas, porque si era verdad lo que había estado charlando con Moira, por resumirlo: le había estado evitando. Desde aquella noche en que se marchó no había vuelto a verle y era precisamente aquello tratando de evitarle, lo que ahora les reunía. La vida siendo irónica, Claire se dio por vencida, ante lo que en su pecho retumba, bien si el destino le quería ahí, ahí estaba no iba a escapar.

Armándose de valor con un fuerte latir en pecho y llevando profunda una bocanada de aire a sus pulmones emprendió nerviosa sus pasos a la oficina del agente, al estar frente a la puerta toco un par de veces antes de; sin aviso o respuesta previa adentrarse medianamente sobre el marco de la puerta, tomando desprevenido al agente.

—Leon…— llamo captando la atención del agente tras el escritorio, quien ahora le observa con asombro no muy seguro si en verdad se trataba de ella o de nuevo se había quedado dormido.

—¿Claire?... susurro apenas audible, en tanto la pelirroja le otorgaba una gentil sonrisa en respuesta, esta vez adentrándose completamente— ¿P-pero qué haces aquí?

—Yo, vine por un par de informes Sherry me pidió el favor de recogerlos — confesó mientras enseñaba en maños el pequeño montón de folders consigo — espero no te molesté, te vi y…no lo sé.

Sé sincero, ahora que estaba frente a él o no tenía idea alguna sobre que se supone diría, bajo ese momento de silencio la activista, con la mirada se dio la tarea de recorrer el lugar en penumbras, observando lo que con ayuda de la tenue iluminación de la pequeña luz proveniente del escritorio lograba vislumbrar, se trataba de una oficina mucho más grande que la se Sherry, podía asegurarlo pues no parecencia ser un simple cubículo más, por el contrario, esta contaba con una mesa de café y un par de sillones largos como un recibidor, para el fondo dejar perfectamente centrando entre un par archiveros, el lujoso escritorio, estaba segura que si hubiese más luz, podría notar los seguramente hermosos detalles escondidos entre las sombras. Intento poner más atención al hombre frente a ella, pero el mantenía cubierto entre las sombras era apenas sus labios o lo con dificultad vislumbraba.

—¿Qué te trae tan tarde en la oficina?, es más de media noche. — de sus labios salió sin más la incógnita que corría su mente, irrumpiendo en aquel silencio.

El agente no respondió simplemente se limitó a cerrar las carpetas, sobando sus cien en el proceso, ocultando su rostro bajo la penumbra en la habitación, carraspeo unos segundos, dispuesto a cambiar el tema, no deseando involucrar sus desventuras con ella, más astuta y negada a irse por lo largo, Claire, quien había estado atenta a los documentos sobre el escritorio noto una pequeña nota escrita con una caligrafía particular, que no pudo evitar leer en alta voz.

— _Pon dos navíos en mar abierto, sin viento ni marea y al final se encontrarán… ¿Julio Verne eh?, ¿en eso pasas el tiempo?_

Leon le miro confundido sin saber exactamente, qué relación tenía aquello, leyendo el gran ¿Qué?, pintado en la mirada del agente, la activista trató de explicarse mejor.

—Esa cita es una de mis favoritas, Julio Verne en el libro de 20,000 leguas de viaje submarino, habla como el fenómeno de la fatalidad actúa a maneras misteriosas, uniendo destinos, bajo situaciones que parecen imposibles, de alguna manera sucederán, se juntarán.

Respondió tan natural que por un momento olvidó que había estado metiéndose donde no le incumbía, desviando la mirada, molesta ya de la poca iluminación que penas dejaba apreciar el hombre frente a ella, llevo su mano al apagador, buscado encender la luz de la oficina, acto que tan pronto lo hizo, al agente parecido incomodarle, cuál vampiro, viéndose descubierto, apagándole de nuevo, no cambiaron nada, bastaron apenas ese par de segundos de claridad para horrorizarse, su mirada jade inspecciono de manera veloz el lugar, la montaña de papeles acumulados sobre sus escritorio, lo tantos papeles hechos girones botados a su alrededor, tantos que el tapiz de la alfombra casi era reemplazado por ellos, solamente delataban un desorden tan poco propio de él, aunados al constante el olor a Whiskey que estaba segura provenía de las ropas del agente fueron suficientes hechos que plantaron un profunda inquietud sobre su pecho.

—Claire…no es— intento excusarse, ante el desencajado rostro de la chica, que no había podido aparentar su preocupación inmediata.

— ¡Planeabas decírmelo o simplemente esperabas me marchara sin más! — bravo, no sabía si iracunda o era la preocupación latente sobre su pecho quien reprochaba.

—Un poco de ambas, dependiendo de cómo resultase la segunda. — bromeo como excusa ante la que sabía una la mujer molesta frente a él.

Claire sintió su corazón partir a su garganta, quería gritarle y reprocharle, cuán todo lo que observa, pero el gesto en el rostro del hombre frente a ella le indicaba que él ya estaba sufriendo lo suficiente por cuenta propia. Por lo que intentó serenarse, dejado salir su furia en una cansina exhalación, no serviría de nada una pelea tonta ahora.

— No vas librarte de mí tan fácil Kennedy, sal de ahí ahora mismo— llamo firme, dejando de inmediato sus propios reportes sobre mesa de café, al igual que su bolso, para poder actuar.

Rendido con dificultad el ex policía apoyado con fuerza sobre la mesa se puso en pie, Claire le vio trastabillar en sus pasos, no pudo quedare simplemente viendo, corrió en su ayuda llevando su mano tras su hombros ayudándole como apoyo, pese que parecía no necesítarlo, fue en ese instante que pudo sentir la cálido aliento contra su mejilla, también para su desgracia el detestable olor a Whisky que transpiraba sus ropas era como si entrase a un bar en horas pico, Claire negó para sí con tristeza, no pudiendo creer verle así, llevándole con sumo cuidado ayudó tomar reposo sobre uno de los largos sillones que para fortuna se encontraba dentro de la oficina. Teniendo una mejor vista del agente, frente a frente, la joven Redfield comenzó a revisarle le notaba pálido y el sudor frío que recorrían su frente no le daba una buena espina, preocupada, bajo la apagada mirada del agente que se mantenía en mutismo dejándole hacer cuanto ella necesitaba terminó por dar su veredicto.

—Al menos sé que no estás sufriendo una ingesta alcohólica, pero estas ardiendo en fiebre, Leon… debería llevarte a tu departamento, pero ni de chiste lograre sacarte así, sin que los guardias lo noten.

Ante el comentario de la pelirroja el ex policía dejó escapar una baja sonrisa ladina, conmovido por aquello, ella se preocupaba no sólo por él, si no también por su estatus laboral, cosas que fuesen tan insignificantes ya , para ella valían, el simplemente no lo merecía.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso tonto? — reprocho alejándose, tomando asiento sobre la mesa de café frente a él.

—...Nada, dije que no era lo que parecía o es que acaso pensante que sería tan estúpido para tener una sobredosis, yo no soy Chris. — soltó cortante.

Aquel comentario hirió a la joven, pues de primer mano sabia el agente conocía la osadía de Chris y el como ella había sufrido por consecuencia, agradecía profundamente a Piers de haber alejado a su hermano de aquello. Ahora que el hablase de esa manera, le parecía injusto e hiriente, pero si esa era su manera de alejarla, entonces tendría que intentar más duro, porque ella lo soportaría, conteniendo el temblar su labio inferior, se preparó y respondió mirándole de frente.

—Buen intento, Chris fue un idiota mira que perderse en otro país para emborracharse y sin memoria, fue estúpido, pero tu tampoco no estas mejor a eso, al igual que alguien le puso una brújula de regreso, sabes no yo tampoco dejare las cosas así de fácil, te lo dije aquella noche.

—¿Por qué Claire? Porque después de todo…todos los motivos, te he dado para marcharte, insistes.

—Pese todas las razones que tengo para salir corriendo con lo idiota que te has portado, todo lo que necesito es una buena razón para quedarme…la tengo y esa es más que suficiente. ¡Y-yo en verdad extraño eso que solíamos tener antes de arruinarlo, cuando solíamos ser amigos! pero sobre todo extraño al hombre que solía conocer y a-hora no veo rastro. Así que aquí estaré, esperando que aquel hombre regrese. — hablo mirándole a los ojos sin guardarse nada, revelando finalmente su sentir, esperando que aquellas palabras le hiciesen entender, limpiando en el proceso una rebelde lágrima que se resbalaba entre su mejilla.

—… ¿Y si no lo hace? — susurro el agente ¿preocupado?, desviando la mirada de la chica, como si él mismo estuviese convencido de que aquello no sucedería.

—Creo que pondré mi fe en que lo hará…le vuelto a ver, estuvo cenando junto a mí y divirtiéndose con sus amigos con algo tan simple como el baseball, sabes… el me mando una nota y es por eso que estoy aquí.

" _¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?"_ retumbó en la mente del agente, recordado aquello que había tenido la osadía de escribir, que ha sido él quien había tocado la puerta de nuevo y ahora estaba ahí intentando alejarla en un ato autodestructivo, que idiota.

—Ahora, si ya terminaste, vamos a bajarte esa fiebre — terminó otorgándole una media sonrisa, era su forma de asegurarle, no importaba lo que él hiciera o dijera ella no se marcharía, no esta noche.

Inclinándose frente al agente, gacha en cuclillas como si fuese cualquier dé a quienes solía prestara ayuda, esta vez con una cercanía, con una mirada suplicante entre sus cristalinos orbes, miro al rubio e intentó sacarle de encima aquella cazadora que portaba consigo, sus delicadas manos se posaron sobre los rígidos hombros de Leon, quien no opuso resistencia alguna por el contrario intentó ayudarle, tratando de hacer su tarea más sencilla. Claire le ayudó a despojarse de la prenda cual niño pequeño, asegurándose de dejarla a un lado, nerviosa relamió sus labios, intentando ignorar el par de perlas marinas que le observaban, aventurera continúo desabrochado un par de botones más de aquella blanca camiseta de vestir, tomándose el tiempo de hacerlo lentamente, ante los pequeños botones concentrada en su tarea, no deseando que las sus pieles se rosasen descubrió lo suficiente del pecho del hombre.

De no ser porque Chris le había contado que todos habían recibido una dosis de la vacuna inicial antes de todo el desastre ahora estaría aún más preocupada, no era médico, ni mucho menos, pero había aprendido mucho en estos años de servicio a Terrasave, la fiebre no era nada grave solo la forma de su cuerpo en decirle que se pusiese quieto un segundo, producto de agotamiento crónico. Le aliviaba saber que ni siquiera se encontraba ebrio solo tremendamente agotado.

—Tengo unas compresas frías y un par de medicamentos en el bolso, servirán. — pronuncio cautelosamente, no deseando romper la atmosfera de calma que los rodeaba, le vio asentir sin decir palabra esta vez con un semblante mucho menos tenso, parecía aliviado, girando un segundo buscando el lugar donde había dejado aquella maleta, rebusco entre sus pertenencias los suministros médicos que habían sobrado esta tarde durante su turno los centros de vacunación, tomó la caja de píldoras y el par de paquetes de compresas japonesas*, de esas que no necesitaban el contacto con el agua, compuesta de un gel detonante especialmente usadas por Terrasave en sus centros de ayuda para aminorar la fiebre o los golpes de calor en la región donde se encontrasen, tecnología médica.

Extendiendo una botella de agua, un par de píldoras se las dio tomar viéndole aceptarlas sin muchas más preguntas, que solo una amarga sonrisa, llevando ambas a su boca de una sola vez, continuando con su tarea, la pelirroja se apresuró a colocar una a una las compresas con pegatina sobre su cuerpo, la primera la colocó entre el espacio en forma uve, que dejó abierto con anterioridad sobre el torso descubierto, en el proceso un pequeño quejido en sorpresa abandono labios del agente.

—Huh, está muy frío— susurro mientras observaba con precaución los movimientos de la chica que le atendía.

—Lo sé, perdona…— se disculpó antes de volver a mirarle, manteniendo contacto con los triste orbes azules, sorprendida notando la cercanía de sus rostros, retrocedió un poco, intentando serenar el nerviosismo que recorría su cuerpo y hacia sus manos temblar, antes de continuar, _Estas hecho un desastre_ , pensó para sí.

Era al verlo así que no podía dejar de preguntarse que lo que había sucedido, qué era aquello que tanto le atormentaba y no podía dejar ir o contarle para aliviar su pesar, el nombre aquella mujer surco sus pensamientos, se negaba a pensar que todo fuese culpa de ella, porque el amor no debía destruir de esta forma y pese a lo que opinase sabía de alguna manera ella; Ada Wong no era indiferente ambas querían al mismo hombre. Y él no era el tipo que se derrumba por una mujer al menos eso pensaba.

Conmovida a flor de piel, en una tenue caricia, sobre la húmeda frente del rubio separó aquellos un tanto largos mechones que cubrían su frente para colocar la última compresa fría, al asegurarse que se encontraba colocada correctamente, que esta no se caería no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos al costado de la mejilla, sintiendo bajo sus yemas los rastros del creciente vello facial sobre su rostro, ensimismada se perdió en el tiempo, observando el decaído rostro de aquel extraño al que miraba, preguntándose la razón de las marcadas ojeras tras sus tristes ojos, sobre las historias que olor a Whisky ocultaban opacando poco a poco su colonia.

Quiso envolverle brazos, dejase caer y llorar sobre su hombro ante la tristeza que le embargaba, pero no debía, necesitaba ser fuerte, ser aquella torre de la que él podía sostenerse. Desprevenida la cálida sensación de una fuerte mano del agente sobre la suya, le hicieron volver, retirando de inmediato su mano del rostro más aún manteniendo el firme contacto entre sus manos.

—Deberías recostart-e, descansar…—suspiro.

Claire pensó en alejarse, tomar asiento al otro lado o sobre la mesa, pero el tacto del hombre que se aferraba en un fuerte apretón opinaba diferente, ella busco en sorpresa una respuesta sobre la suplicante mirada en el rostro de él, que le pedía no se marchase, bastado aquel tacto entre sus manos y para convencerla, hacerla tomar asiento a un lado y esta vez invitándole a recostarse, acto que de inmediato, llamó al agente a reposar su cabeza sobre las suaves piernas de la chica. Ambos permanecieron en un momento de silencio, asombrados por la naturalidad de sus actos, casi como aquellos años.

El sonido de los relámpagos y las gotas de lluvia estrellándose contra el ventanal, hicieron que ambos notaron la tormenta que azotaba fueras, está vez no se trataba de ellos en el departamento sobre su sofá favorito disfrutando de una tarde, ahora eran ambos que con una maraña de pensamientos sobre sus cabezas, débiles volvían de nuevo exponiéndose el uno al otro, ella de nueva cuenta le recibía bajo su yugo, intentando consolar de lo que fuese lo por que sufría, mientras que él ahí junto a ella era de nuevo aunque fuese por un momento Leon Kennedy el hombre con una pérdida, dejando la fría capa con se mantenía firme tras la palabra agente.

—¿En qué estás pensando?… — soltó finalmente Leon, rompiendo el silencio iniciando una charla rendido bajo el cobijo de la joven que ahora le observa.

Sabía no tenía derecho a pedirle nada, no de aquella forma, no después de todo, pero eran la calidez que embargaba su pecho, la tranquilidad que le brindaba y no había sentido en tanto tiempo, lo que le habían convencido, el efecto Redfield, pensó.

—Pienso que deberías descansar, dormir y dejar que la fiebre baje… aunque sospecho eso no eso a lo que te refieres, yo no te juzgo Leon, no sé por lo hayas tenido que pasar, sobre lo que te ha sucedido, lo que has hecho. Estoy segura que haces lo que necesitas, pienso que no deberías cargar con toda esta vida te jode de un modo u otro y de alguna manera debemos salir a flote, eso mismo me niego a ver cómo te arrastra, cómo cambia tu forma de ser.

— No seré nunca más el mismo policía novato que conociste aquel día en Raccon City.

—No pretendo que lo seas, solo eras un joven deseoso de ayudar, la vida te ha hecho madurar y estoy segura en un buen hombre. Si pudiera saber/ayudarte con lo que cargas…

—He estado rodeado de muerte por mucho tiempo, estoy cansando Claire, ¿acaso esto será mi vida por siempre?, por pelear con los muertos vivientes y sus creadores ¿cuánto más voy a perder?

—Depende de que tanto has perdido, si es que vale más que lo que has ganado, recuerdo lo que dijiste aquel día en el aeropuerto, tú y mi hermano tomaron caminos de defensores, porque son la clase de persona que se preocupan más los demás, incluso por encima de ustedes mismos, porque buscan llegar a justicia haciendo lo mejor pueden hacer, aunque eso los desgaste es algo parte de ustedes y estoy segura que no ha cambiado, te darás cuenta cuando las llamas que te consumen se sosieguen. No voy a insistir sobre lo que es, solo quiero que sepas que cuando necesites hablarlo, puedes dejar de ser el agente Kennedy y venir como Leon, no dejes que el trabajo consuma esa parte ti.

Leon escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras de la pelirroja, en tanto disfrutaba de las pequeñas caricias que le obsequiaba, sobre el nacimiento de sus cabellos, que intentaban consolarle, reafirmarle que cada una de sus palabras no estaban más que impregnadas de verdad. Dejándose guiar por la sensación de sosiego, planteándose en su pecho, cerró sus ojos, calmando el compás de tu respiración por una más tranquila y pausada, fue entonces que sintió aun la pequeña y cálida mano de la muchacha aun cubierta bajo suya, justo sobre su pecho, dejándose arrullar por las sensaciones.

Claire vio una pequeña pero risueña sonrisa colarse entre los labios del hombre, su corazón dio un vuelco, alegre, sintiéndose aliviada de verle un gesto genuino de tranquilidad, no aquella sonrisa culposa que solía dirigirle últimamente. Con el relajante sonido de lluvia caer, bajo la tenue luz de lámpara que lo que los abrigaba, tumbados sobre aquel sofá, ambos volvían a reencontrarse, no eran los ex que después de tiempo volvían a charlar, los supervivientes de una ciudad perdida, eran los mejores amigos que pedían consuelo el uno por el otro.

Al paso del tiempo, la pelirroja pudo apreciar el cambio de semblante notorio, sobre el hombre al que contemplaba libre de culpa, el color de piel abandonaba los tonos pálidos para regresar al bronceado blanco de su color natural, al igual que la notable tención de sus hombros y rostro se desvanecían, sus labios entreabiertos y la respiración lenta y pausada que el subir y bajar de pecho anunciaba, le informaban el acaba de quedarse profundamente dormido.

—Somos como esos barcos… Sin viento ni marea, de alguna manera hemos vuelto a encontrarnos, la fatalidad de nuestras vidas. — susurro apenas audible, la joven solo para sí.

Permaneció ahí, velando su sueño, un par de minutos más, asegurándose que no fuese a despertar, deseando que pidiese recuperar energías, que durmiese el tiempo que parecía haber huido de ello, dio un salto sobre sí misma, ante el insistente vibrar de su teléfono llamaba, seguramente se trataba de Moira que le buscaba preocupada porque no había sabido de ella en un buen tiempo, había prometido avisar cuando regresase a casa después de la cede, queriendo responde la llamada fue hasta ese momento de cayo en cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo y el porqué de la inutilidad de su otra mano, él se aferraba a sus manos sus unidas sobre su pecho. Lamentaba, pero debía marcharse, aunque quisiese no podía quedarse, temiendo despertarle, intentó retirar de manera lenta y cuidadosa su mano bajo las del agente y logró ponerse en pie reemplazando sus piernas por un par de almohadas decorativas, logrando con éxito, silencio la llamada y escribió un mensaje de texto.

 **[MENSAJE]**

Ya estoy en casa voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana.

Mintió.

Sabia debía marcharse, no podía permanecer más tiempo del que seguramente ya había pasado, dispuesta tomar sus pertenencias al dar el primer paso la bola de papel sobre sus suelas, le impidió, no podía marcharse dejando la oficina así. Brevemente recogió las carpetas sobre el escritorio tratando de no complicarse mucho aplicándolas en dos pequeños montones ordenados en fechas guiada por las escritas en las pestañas, colocó en el cesto de basura todos los papeles, envolturas de comida y platos y charolas desechables, todo tratando de no hacer mayor escándalo, no era limpieza profunda, pero en definitiva daba más orden, frente al escritorio sus jades orbes se posaron sobre la licorera, pensó en dejarla más detestaba el nuevo olor impregnando en las ropas de él lo que la obligaron a tomar un sorbo de ella antes de guárdala entre su bolso, tomando una pluma en mano, escribió una nota en compensación sobre un post it: _Tu nuevo perfume a Dannel's no es mi favorito, necesito un trago así que me llevo la licorera, deberías pensar en reemplazar ese mal hábito por un par de tazas de café._ 😉

Satisfecha por su trabajo, está vez dispuesta a marcharse, sin más interrupciones hecho un último vistazo, comprobando la limpieza del lugar, por último, poso sus orbes en el rubio que comprobando que aún dormía plácidamente, conmovida y su pecho inundado de cariño e instinto protector como si un monto de mariposas revoloteaban sobre su pecho, ante la tranquila pose del hombre, corroboró en un leve tacto la fiebre hubiese disminuido, antes de colocar encima suyo la cazadora de antes, como si de una manta se tratase, sin poder resistirse con un rose de sus labios en su mejilla, un beso fortuito se despidió para salir a toda prisa, con la promesa de verle pronto.

Aun al salir de complejo, mientras conducía a toda marcha por las apenas transitadas calles del bulevar, camino a su departamento, sintiendo el fuerte martillar en su pecho y el cosquilleo sobre sus labios, intentaba contener el sollozo que su cuerpo bramaba por soltar, una marea de sensaciones le abrumaban.

Había tenido el valor de ser ella quien dijese el primer paso, como resultado, ambos habían avanzado finalmente abandonaron el lugar donde se había estancados, habían dejado de ser las personas que se hirieron, para volver a ser aquellos amigos que sabían todo sobresíi y confiaban en uno al otro. sus intenciones, tras la cena de aquella noche finalmente habían sido correspondidas ella podía ayudarlo y el le dejaría, había podido decírselo a los ojos y él había aceptado, destacando entre maraña de pensamientos que era su mente ahora, la ferviente necesidad de ayudarlo, palpitaba incesante sobre su pecho, era por eso mismo que no había pensado dos veces, al llamar cuando el nombre de Helena Harper recorrido sus pensamientos pensaba, tal vez ella pudiese ayudarle, tenían un montón de preguntas que necesitan respuestas, esperaba la mujer la línea pudiese responderlas, sabía no eran horas para marcar, quizá se encontraba durmiendo más le necesitaba, se habían vuelto buenas amigas, no tan cercanas como lo hacía con Moira, pero solían llevar una buena relación, sabía que ella sabría comprender, esperaba que ella tuviese respuestas que necesitaba o al menos pudiese ayudarla armando el rompecabezas con las piezas faltantes, el número en la pantalla de la contestadora del auto llamaba sonaba al otro lado de la línea, una, dos, tres veces, nadie atendía al teléfono, ni siquiera la contestadora, le pareció extraño colgó al auto, lo intentaría más tarde. mientras bajaba del auto, adentrándose rápidamente a la recepción del edificio sacudió las pocas gotas de lluvia que habían marcado un par de lunares sobre sus ropas, una vez se dentro del elevador del recibido intento de nuevo desde su teléfono, esperó de nuevo, nada.

Con las llaves de su departamento en mano, tan pronto puso un pie dentro colocando el montón de archivos y su bolso sobre la barra, se dio la tarea de mirar el reloj sobre la pared marcaban poco antes de las 3:30 am, Claire exhalo sorprendida, solo había pasado dos horas con el agente y le habían parecido una eternidad, junto a el tiempo siempre parecía detenerse, deshaciendo de sus prendas húmedas, media desnuda camino rumbo a su recamara, colocó un suerte grande y holgado, lo suficiente abrigador sobre ella antes de tumbarse en cama con el teléfono en mano, meditando un segundo sobre o si era correcto o no, llamar a esas horas, rebusco entre sus contactos y sin pensarlo inicio una vídeo llamada, necesitaba hablar con alguien, el nombre de Sherry Birkin destacaba frente a la pantalla.

Un par de segundos bastaron para ver a la rubia en pijama responder a otro lado de línea.

— Perdona la hora en que llamó, seguramente te he despertado — se disculpó mientras observaba a la chica tomar asiento sobre el borde la cama.

— ¡Hombre no ha sido nada, llamar a las 3 de la mañana! — escucho la voz de Jake quejarse al fondo quien seguramente salía de la habitación para darles privacidad.

— No hagas caso Claire, ¿todo está bien? te he dicho que si necesita lo que fuese llamases, sin importar hora.

—¿Cómo está todo en Chicago?

—Ya casi hemos terminado aquí, el proceso de descontaminación del agua empieza mañana mismo, Jake se quedará a supervisar y hacer pruebas probablemente sea yo la que viaje en un par de días a Nueva York, aunque no creo que una llamada en madruga se solo para preguntar eso ¿Leon está bien? — intuyo la rubia ante la razón de la llamada de su figura materna, que si era honesta parecía ciertamente agotada.

—Tienes razón, las cosas no van tan bien, pero yo me ocupo de él, sabes como es. — intento no preocuparme, con su apenas escueta respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿Qué sucede?

—M-me preguntaba si puedes decirme algo sobre Helena Harper, trabaja contigo, la he estado buscando, pero no está en Nueva york, Supongo que la DSO, la tiene de misión fueras, pero necesito hablar co—

—Claire… — corto a la pelirroja, que de inmediato noto el triste semblante sobre el rostro de la rubia.

— ¿Que sucede Sherry? — interrogó dudosa, sobre si deseaba saber la respuesta, conocía a aquella chica frente a su pantalla como la palma de su mano, tanto para saber que aquel puchero en su rostro no auguraba nada bueno.

—…Jake y yo hemos estado investigado, ya sé que dijiste que no, pero descubrimos algo, la última misión de Leon, pedí un par de favores, un par de llamadas logramos desclasificar el archivo ¿recuerdas la noticias, el incidente la bomba que detonó en Washington?

Claire atónita asintió recordaba aquello se creyó un ataque terrorista más un par instalaciones secretas de Tricell fueron desmanteladas, había desencadenado peligros biológicos, que al final volaron el lugar, Terrasave no se involucró pues no hubo ayuda humanitaria, todo fue atendido por la DSO, se decía que fue un milagro de no haberse contenido Washington hubiese convertido en la nueva Raccon City. lágrimas de Claire resbalaban sobre sus mejillas, intuyendo lo que ella diría, pensaba que ella podía ayudarle a unir las piezas, no que fuese una pieza faltante.

—…la unidad de respuesta que envió la DSO, todos cayeron en combate, Helena Harper se encontraba entre sus filas…Leon fue el único sobreviviente.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ** **…**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hey don't shoot I'm a human!**

Que tal fickers he vuelto con un capítulo un poco más extenso que espero compense el tiempo que me desaparecí cual Ada Wong ocupada entre la universidad y una mudanza, además de claro estar exprimiendo hasta la última y obviamente lograr sacarme el trofeo platino del Remake que sinceramente me ha encantado la nueva forma en que contaron las cosas, pese que quitaron muchas interacciones entre nuestros protagonistas las cinemáticas nuevas que nos dieron fueron ORO, ¡el CLEON se notó a kilómetros! ¿ustedes ya lo jugaron? ¿Qué les pareció? . Cuéntenme ok, Pero creo que estoy comenzando a desviarme del tema, finalmente ha sido revelado dos cosas de la historia y nuestra pareja parece que finalmente dejarán de huirse y comenzarán algo. si soy sincera este capítulo me ha costado bastante, fueron borradores y borradores de muchas ideas sobre cómo plantear los hechos y una vez que los tenía escritos, borraba de nueva cuenta hasta llegar a esto que han leído.

Tenemos un Leon que finalmente sabemos los motivos de sus pesares y las consecuencias que este tiene sobre él, el camino por delante será ver cómo lidia con ello además de los misterios que comienzan a tejerse, ya he comenzado a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo por lo espero no demorar tanto.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y agradezco si han leído semejante trozo de nota de autor, hasta la próxima.


End file.
